Breaking Point
by LoyalSlytherinForever
Summary: AU/OOC Summer after 5th Harry is found near dead in a muggle hospital, beat by his Uncle. Can his new guardians prove he is safe, and can be loved, or is our hero too past his breaking point? warn slash/child abuse
1. prologue

Summer, the best time of year, two months off from school, and other then summer work, nothing to do but be a kid. Right! Well he was not being fair, his childhood was always like this, he had just never thought it was different, he never knew he should have had it better. He never knew living under the stairs, called freak and burden, made to serve his so called family for he was a leech they took in, that he was rich, or he had people out there. He knew this was his life, and when he was eighteen he would be free of them, and this was what he was born to be.

Everyone believed he had loved school, his friends knew he hated his relatives, but they had no idea. They didn't know he resented school, he resented for ten months he had a place where he was safe, he could feel like he was cared for, he could be himself. He never knew how bad he had it, not until he went to school, not until what he saw his life could be, and every summer had it taken away once again. Then the names, the starvation, the humiliation and beatings, they seemed so clear.

He looked at the picture of the marauders. "My family."

Family, what a joke, he was stupid to believe he deserved one, stupid to believe anyone could love a freak like him. He saw the way his classmates looked at him, even some of his friends looked at him; he heard the whispers behind his back. He was the boy who lived, twice as of a few weeks ago in the ministry when he killed Voldemort for a second time, but it made him even more a freak. He was a person to idolize and ridicule, but not to understand, not even to his so called best friends. There were those who he knew, those who seemed to care, but they were few.

Sirius was his last hope, his last chance out of here, and he died. The war was over, Sirius would have been free, and he would not need blood wards, but he was gone, leaving Harry his fortune and title, but once again an orphan. And Moony, a man who claimed to love him, swore he would be there for him.

_He looked at Moony. "You swore to Siri you would take care of me, swore to my mum and dad. You can't let them send me back Moony. Please."_

_Moony would not even look at him. "Albus thinks this is for the best cub, you know the ministry will fight me. It's just for the summer cub. Pleas understand."_

Understand what, that another person who was supposed to be there for him had walked out, had refused to fight for him, and sent him back here? Albus had told him it was too dangerous, there were still renegades on the run, and even with spies like Lucius and Severus helping, it would take time. He had begged, send him to the Weasleys, they always called him a son, let him live there. Or he inherited the Black estate, the house was safe, and the ministry would never have to know he was with Remus, but both were shot down. The order needed the house, besides Remus had gone away, and the Weasleys had two injured kids.

As he sat writing a letter to Remus, not sure why he was, he would likely have no response, he heard the steps, he could always hear the creak. He wondered what tonight would be, he wondered if tonight would be a chore he missed, or if his Aunt was not in the mood, perhaps both.

He wrote one last plea of help to his godfather on the note and gave it to Hedwig. "Take this girl to Moony. At least you're free."

As he waited, he was filled with the same dread he was since he was six. Would if be a plant he forgot to prune, or a slightly medium instead of medium rare steak? Had his Aunt had another one of her migraines and refused her husband some attention? He was not sure why he stayed, he was not sure why he never picked up the knife from the desk from his measly dinner, and slit his wrists. It was not like anyone would notice, maybe a few people would mourn for more then a week or two, but who really missed another orphan in the world? Who really would care, now he had out lived his purpose in life if he died here in this room?

For a moment he picked up the knife, had it to his arm, it was dull but it would work. He had considered ways to end it, and knew this would be the less painful he thought. He would slowly slip away, no one would notice, no one would come until a chore needed to be done, he would simply slip away. The knob was turning, the locks having been undone, and he put down the knife, his time was up, maybe tomorrow.

His Uncle came across the room and punched him hard in the face, Harry hearing his jaw crack. "You missed a patch when you weeded you insolent brat."

Here it goes again he told himself, he lay there as the boot connected with his ribs and again he heard the sickening crack. He could smell the alcohol on his Uncle, and that night he knew things were different, he knew his Uncle was not stopping, he knew he was closer to death then he had been with Voldemort, and the only thoughts in his head were he would not need the knife, and Hedwig was safe, away from here.

As the foot came down on his head he could have sworn he saw his parents and Sirius, maybe it was the picture knocked from the desk "I'll be there soon."

an: will be au/ooc and my grammar sucks, so be warned and please no 'helpful beta' reviews. I have not decided into whose custody Harry will come into eventually. Considering Remus with either 1. Lucius or 2. Severus, or no Remus and something like Charlie and his husband/boyfriend.


	2. John Doe

When he was in school he never imagined this, not simply because he was in the muggle world, and other then a few muggle born friends, muggle studies, and his dad's work and collection were his only contact. Any who knew him in school would laugh; he had two records broken by Harry, one as the youngest seeker for he made reserve first year but Harry beat him by being starter, and second was number of hospital stays. Between quidditch and care of magical creatures class and helping Hagrid, he had got to know Poppy well. He may have shocked everyone by choosing dragons, over professional quidditch, but his parents were still reeling from news he was training to be a healer, spending a rotation right now in a muggle hospital.

Okay so he was not a hundred percent sure how he got here either, he had trained as a medic in Romania, but never expected this. Then again he had never expected to bump into a man who took his breath away, at the World Cup, or again when he came for the first task. He hid it, his parents would not exactly of approved, he was a spy but there was bad blood, not to mention the fact he was married at the time, though his wife was now dead, given the kiss as a traitor. He was the convinced bachelor for life, his family sure he preferred dragons to humans, Charlie Weasley to move home, and even more shocking, settle down.

A nurse caught him looking at his ring. "Hey Dr Weasley, tell me where I find a man to give me that kind of rock? All the good ones seem to be gay though?"

Charlie laughed "Can't help you out there, I only have an eye for the gay ones. Besides I always seemed to have the opposite problem."

Okay there was in fairness many bi or gay handlers, when almost every one in ten miles was male, you got bored, or really took an interest in dragons. He had never found any better then for a good fuck, why his mother thought he would never wed. Molly would hate his fiancé, but she should have loved him, by Christmas of the tri-wizard year he had Charlie back home and in healer training. There were no dragon in the UK, and he was too old for quidditch, and somehow he found himself with his medic credits counting for a semester, and half done the first of three years of healer school. He had considered patients injured by magical animals, his old field, but when he had to choose a specialty for his last year he chose paediatrics with a further focus on trauma. He had today left, and then had six weeks off, before he would start his senior year, in which time he would be wed.

He had it seemed caught his dad's interest in muggles, his dad had the summer off for the entire family except him were in France while Ron and Ginny healed, and for Bill's wedding, as he signed up for a month to learn muggle techniques. He would be eloping that summer, only his fiancé and the man's son and best friend there, and would work Bill's wedding into his honeymoon.

He was stopped at a door by a nurse. "Have you heard about this kid, I mean you must have on the news? He was dumped in the dumpster outside last night."

Charlie looked in, expecting a baby for muggles were known to do it but saw a teen. "I have been on shift, what happened?"

She handed him the chart and explained one of the paramedics had seen a car race out of here, but had no plates, and it was too dark for make or model. Someone had sworn they had seen a man dump something, and when they checked, found the boy. They had thought he was dead at first, why would you dispose of a body else wise, but he was alive, broken and bloody, but alive. They had worked all night, numerous surgeries, and repaired all the damage but the boy remained unconscious, and after all he suffered, they were not sure he would ever wake.

She put a hand on his arm. "They say a lot of the abuse is old, and there was no ID. His face is too messed for a sketch and no one was reported missing."

Charlie sighed. "Some drunken father finally did his kid in, or assumed he did."

He walked into the room and looked at the chart, thinking what a pity he was muggle, for St. Mungo's could do so much more. He could not us his healing here, but with proper healing, he would still likely have been in bed for a week, but here if he ever woke, he was looking at months, and rehab. Right leg broken in six places, broken collar bone, shattered wrist, five broken ribs, a punctured spleen and lungs, a broken jaw and nose, cracked cheekbone, and eyes swollen shut. They had been forced to go in and relieve pressure in his brain, a fracture from having his head stomped on. In their world his broken bones would have been healed with potions, but the poor muggle would have to survive the natural way. He paled at the words there were signs of years of sexual abuse, and whipping

He looked at the kid, amazing he breathed on his own. "You're a fighter, that is for sure. It's the end of my shift but I'll come back to see you."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the items which had been in his pocket, for there was only two things One was a piece of metal, which the doctors assumed was play money, and the police too, but which was a knutt. The other was a piece of parchment which he knew he had seen before.

He searched the boy, and after seeing under bruises a bit of a scar on his forehead, he opened the eyes. "Oh Merlin, Harry. How?"

A doctor came in. "You have seen our John Doe I see. I would not suppose you know him."

Making an excuse he fled from work and headed home knowing he needed to find a way to get Harry proper help. He had no idea what to do, but he went to his fiancé and told him, he had heard about the boy for they had a television and other muggle perks, but he was not sure what they were to do.

Charlie stopped Lucius when he reminded Charlie they did not interfere in muggles. "Lucius he is no muggle It's Harry, Harry Potter. The kid is Harry."

Author note:this story continues with the support of my readers. I look forward to some reviews, perhaps suggestions on Charlie and Lucius rescuing Harry


	3. hospital break

It was past midnight and in the quiet muggle suburban hospital, the halls were empty at that time of night. They needed to get him out, having a bit of help. Moody and Tonks, promised on an oath on their magic to secrecy, would erase the memories and files for hospital and police. The news and public would soon forget, without updates, and for now they needed to get Harry back safe Remus was away, and even if he was not, they feared he would allow Albus free reign, and send Harry back. Albus would have done the same as the records erased, and would send Harry back for safety from Death Eaters, with no concern for him at all. Harry was a pawn, a tool to win the war, and now the war was over, he was useless.

Tonks' and her mum were family, Sirius adopted Harry to leave him his fortune, and both readily agreed, when they found out the child in the hospital was Harry. Moody owed it to Sirius and James, both of whom he helped train, to help their son Charlie had turned to the twins, the only family he trusted with this, for if anyone could help them break Harry out, it was them.

Fred looked "We can commandeer one of those ambulances, can't be harder to drive then a flying car."

Moody who had come from the police station smirked. "I will be driving, I am trained. It will cause less of a stir"

Like the ministry, the Malfoys did own cars, but they needed to draw as less attention as possible. They could not be sure to erase all memories, even if they cleared records, and were going to make it look like Harry was transferred. They knew he would have been better at St. Mungo's but Harry would be sent back if found, and thy knew he would be safer at Malfoy manor, and hopefully Lucius and Charlie could gain custody of him. Severus was a medic, but he was away right now, but Charlie was a medic and had a year left of his healer training, and Andromeda was a midwife and had taken healer training, and between them, they could handle him.

George came with Charlie. "You're sure this is Harry? I mean you said he was.......and you have only met him a few times. Could it not be some other wizard?

Charlie ached for his brother for he knew George was in pain for Harry. "He had that map you two used to have. The one which insults everyone else."

George's face fell "The marauders map, we gave it to him third year, but it was meant to be his. His dad, Remus and Sirius made it."

As they headed through the hospital Charlie knew his brother was barely holding it together, and wished he had not needed to summon him. But he knew when Harry did come around, after the abuse, he would need friendly and familiar faces around him, and like George had said, Harry did not really know Charlie at all. The twins rescued Harry in second year, and Georg recently admitted they got the money for their shop from Harry, and he knew they loved him as deeply as a brother

A nurse was waiting in the room when they came in and Charlie motioned to Lucius who was in a lab coat. "The patient is being moved to another hospital."

The woman looked up. "You must have the wrong room, the child is a John Doe Besides we do not move patients in the middle of the night."

Tonks had come in, in a lab coat as well and handed the transfer papers which they had forged, and as the nurse read, they used a memory charm. While Tonks handled that Charlie was doing his best to move Harry on to a stretcher without hurting him. They could do a lot more for him when they got him to the manor; his physical recovery would still be longer for he would have to recover from the muggle operations on him, even with magic to speed it up. Mentally was a whole different issue, but they needed to get Harry home and help him to physically recover first.

He saw George blanch when he saw Harry. "I know it looks bad, but I promise we can help him. He'll be looking like Harry in a few weeks"

George collected the map and knutt "We have to make that monster pay for this, we have to. Oh Merlin how could he do this?"

Reminding George they needed to get out of there, he assured his brother they would make sure his Uncle paid. For now though Harry had to be the focus, and they could not go after his relatives until they knew Harry could not be taken, for the world would know. Albus may want it covered over, and Harry sent back, but Harry would never go back, and looking at the child and reminded of his own son, Lucius swore even without prison, those bastard muggles would pay for all of this.

The ambulance was waiting and Moody snarled under his breath when he saw. "Lucius you will tell me when you go after those muggles. I am coming."

Lucius helped get Harry inside, not surprised the usually calm auror was acting like that. "Let us deal with this first"

They knew the bumpy roads, even when in a wizard car which ran smoother and faster, was not good for Harry, but they had no choice. He was in no shape for apparition or floo, and this was the only way. Fred and Georg both sat with him through the trip, pale and unable to comprehend how anyone could do this to a human, especially their brother They had suspicions for years he was abused, but even without having been told he was the victim of sexual abuse, the twins knew of the garbage bin he had been dumped in, and had never felt closer to wanting to use an unforgivable curse.

At the manor Moody and Tonks left to cover tracks, and Lucius saw Harry up to the room next to his, where Andromeda waited. The woman had been a healer long enough she did not react as she went to work, though her heart ached for the child, her cousin's adopted heir.

Lucius looked at the twins. "I don't know, he may have destroyed it all, but you should check and see if there is anything left of Harry's."

Fred knew the man was aware they needed to do something before they went crazy. "Harry his a lot under a floor board. And there is Hedwig."

They were reminded they needed to not be seen, for Harry could not risk being sent back, so revenge would have to wait. The twins swore as much as they wanted to hex the man, they would not risk Harry being sent back, for anything They had been shocked to learn Charlie and Lucius were involved, but were grateful Malfoy was willing to help their little brother, and knew he likely had the best chance of keeping him safe

Charlie looked up from where he helped with the potions for the bones to heal them. "I just hope those two keep their word. They love Harry so much, I worry."


	4. Privet drive

Fred and George headed for the house, praying they would find something, knowing how hard it would be on Harry already. Harry had admitted his Uncle hated Hedwig, and they prayed the owl had not come back, for they were worried what might happen, for the bird meant the world to Harry. The marauders map, an album from Hagrid and his cloak meant the world, and could not be replaced, unlike his broom, but the owl was more then a simple familiar to Harry. The owl had been his first gift, his first friend, and his contact with the outside world in the months he was here.

They remembered rescuing him in the car, they had already been friends from quidditch before then, but they had become closer They loved him like a little brother, long before he gave them the money for their shop, and the condition he was in, scared them. They wondered how much he had not told them, how often he had been beaten, and wished their little brother had told them. They understood, he knew he would have been sent back, but this time he was safe, he would not be returned.

Fred cast a disillusionment charm on him and his brother. "We can not be seen. Lucius needs a few days to gain custody. Or Harry will be sent back here."

George nodded. "Are you reminding me or yourself? You know mum always said you were the wilder one"

At another time they would have laughed, it was true enough, but not now. Even for the twins they were not sure they would laugh for some time, or even close their eyes without seeing what the man had done to their little brother, what no human should have endured. The thought of what would have happened if the car had not been seen, and the dumpster had been collected. They thought of their little brother dying battered and broken in a dumpster, and wanted to hex the monsters who did it, but they both knew they could not risk Harry being sent back.

They were not sure what to expect when they entered the house, knowing it was late in the night, and the family should be asleep. As they entered the house they noticed the couple was awake in the kitchen, an it looked like they had been in bed. Fred was the one needed to be reeled in by his twin, and led to the stair.

They came to Harry's old room and Fred noticed something. "Look all the locks have been removed from the door."

George opened the door and he was hit by the over whelming smell of bleach. "It seems someone did a job on erasing any traces of Harry from the room."

There was nothing, no books, no pictures, none of Harry's over sized clothes, or even the cage for Hedwig. The bed was taken apart, and the room looked like some kind of storage room now, as if there had never been anyone who slept in here before. Harry had never had much from his old life, from this muggle world, and they were not certain t would have taken long to clear the room, but the smell and the emptiness of the room, bothered them. Fred found the loose floor board and was relieved when he found Harry's cloak, wand, photo album and some homework under it. He bundled them all up and were about to leave when they saw Hedwig.

Fred motioned for the bird was making noise and had a note. "We need to get her out of here. Take the note and see if you can send her to the Malfoys."

George stroked the bird and took the note which he noticed was from Professor Lupin. "You need to go to Malfoy manor girl. Harry is there, you'll be safe"

The bird was still hooting but took off, but unfortunately they could hear Vernon coming up the stairs, and nearly freaked, will they were reminded they were invisible. They were relieved they had been there when the owl had come, for he would likely have killed her if he could, and it would have been another horrible blow. They watched the man and his wife come in, and wondered if she had been involved as well, or she simply had not cared

Vernon grunted. "We need that bird when she comes back. We have to make those people believe he is fine. We can not leave for the US for another few weeks."

Petunia was pale. "I don't get why you killed the boy Vernon? We had to sell all we own to start these new lives. The boy was not worth it."

Vernon smacked her hard across the face. "You're welcome to stay here if you want. You don't think they will blame you for his death too?"

Petunia clutched at her face, and they could see from the shock in her face she ha never been hit by her husband, and wondered if she was spared, because of Harry. The woman did not deserve their sympathy, she had know or been part of the abuse Harry had been forced to endure, and they found no comfort for her. They knew they needed to tell Lucius, but if they were not leaving for weeks, Lucius thought he could have custody in days. They had a feeling these monsters would pray for dementors when Moody and the others came after them, but it seemed even with their promise to their brother, they could not leave without some vengeance.

Fred cast a spell before they apparated and back at the manor George asked, and he shrugged "Gave the bastard and his wife very painful cases of the clap."

George nodded as they headed for Harry's new room. "It should keep them thinking for few days before we can actually go after them."

They found the others all still in the bedroom, and admitted Harry looked some what better for the bruising and swelling in his face was gone, so you could tell it was Harry. He would still have a week or more before he could leave bed, but it would not take months and rehab. They were relieve when Hedwig was there, and showing what they found they admitted how it went, but even Moody nodded in approval to the spell Fred had used.

Lucius took the letter. "It can help us track down where he wolf is. He has custody of Harry, if he will sign the papers, I won't even need my attorneys."

Fred looked down at Harry. "He had custody and Harry was still sent back there?"

Lucius nodded, explaining from what he knew Remus was convinced with people on the run, and Harry was safer where he was. Remus ha left for the continent some where, to mourn Sirius, with the belief Harry would happily allow him to pick up in the fall, when he would be teaching. He could not have known how bad things were, but all three red heads ached for Harry, who must have felt so betrayed, another parent had left him.

Charlie squeezed Fred's arm. "Lucius and I will keep him here and offer him a home. Your little brother will e better, and those monsters will pay for this."


	5. confronting Remus

Lucius used the letter to track down Remus' location, and was surprised to realize his best friend was with him. He knew the men had become friends again, knew they were both out of the country, but many people had taken some time away for the war. The Weasleys had chosen to spend the entire summer in France, and not just the wedding of Bill, well all but the twins and Charlie, who had work. Severus was not one to travel usually, but he had always been busy with work, and the order, and Lucius had been happy he decided to take some time away from work.

Leaving Charlie and the twins with Harry, he knew he needed to find Remus, and have him sign the forms. He had his attorneys working on custody for him without the wolf, based on Harry being a Black, with the support of Andromeda, but it would take more time, and he worried time they may not have. He kept thinking of his own son, Draco was with Blaise right now and had not seen Harry, and he knew he needed to keep him from being sent back.

Since his brother was there, he went alone, knowing if Harry woke, he would need his brothers. He hoped Severus could help him talk some sense into Remus, but beyond he had a pensieve of memories, not only from him but Andromeda and Moody as well.

He barely made it to the front gate of the cottage in the South of France when he heard his brother's voice. "Luc, worried I melted away in the sunshine?"

Lucius would have laughed if he was not as anxious. "Is Remus here?"

Severus was surprised, for he had told Draco where to find him, and assumed that was how his brother found him. He had wanted peace that summer, and as much as he loved his brother, he knew Lucius could not help but meddle. He had not realized anyone knew he was with Remus, or why Lucius would be looking for him.

Remus appeared in the doorway. "Lucius, what are you doing here?"

Lucius walked over and put a pensieve down which he unshrunk. "I have come about Harry."

Remus was paled and shared a confused look with Severus, for he had received a letter from Harry a few days before, and assumed he was okay. He knew he should have wrote back, but the full moon was close, and right now his wolf side was surfacing, and the wolf blamed Harry for Sirius' death

Remus shook his head. "My godson is with his relatives and I have no idea what you have to do with him. He knows I will be back in the fall."

Lucius sneered. "Your godson is not with his relatives, he has been removed. But you do not get your head out of you ass long enough to help, he'll go back."

Remus turned to head inside. "If you have removed Harry I am contacting Albus. He is safe from Death Eaters there, and right now he has no other home to go to."

Lucius was losing his usual cool "Yes because the only father he has left in the world abandoned him. Was so selfish about his own pain, he ignored his godson."

Rounding back on the man Remus snarled, and both former Slytherins knew he was closer to his wolf form then he ever came before a full moon. Severus had not really understood either, he had come down here hoping to convince Remus to come back, or send Harry to the Weasleys. The ministry could not fight him having custody, and the old coot was wrong, those left on the run had but one concern, remaining free for they knew they would get the kiss.

Remus was ready to slug him. "I am mourning the last of my friends, and my wolf side blames him. I can't deal with his pain right now. In the Fall I will....."

Lucius pointed at the pensieve. "You're lucky there will be a fall. Your godson was beat to within an inch of his life, and dumped in a muggle dumpster."

Remus looked incredulous, but he forced the man into the pensieve, forced him to watch Charlie finding him in the hospital, the details of how he was found, and his injuries including evidence it went on for years including being molested. He showed the recue, and what the twin had over heard, and forced the man, Harry's so called godfather, to look at Harry, absolutely defenceless, broken and battered, closer to death then even with Voldemort.

Remus was shaken badly when he came out "He never told me. How could I know he suffered like that? He never told me."

Lucius ground his teeth. "Anyone with eyes could see how tiny he was. Fred and George suspected for years. How could you ignore a child you claimed to love?"

For a moment Severus looked ready to step up to Lucius, and Lucius wondered just how deep the two went for Lucius to side with Remus, but he stopped. Severus too was badly shaken from the memories, not that he ever overly cared for the boy, but he was Lily's son, and it sickened him to know.

Remus stood up "Albus needs to be told I am sure he will deal with this."

Lucius shoved papers at him. "Albus will send him back for the better good. Sign these forms, and for once do something right by that boy you call your cub."

Remus looked at the papers. "Custody papers for you and Charlie? Why the hell would I sign him over? He is mine."

Lucius finally snarled. "Now you want him, now you claim him? He needs care, and he's getting it. You really love that boy like you claim, sign those forms."

Sinking down with Remus, Severus had a quiet conversation with him, but Lucius caught pieces. Severus knew how long and hard over the years Remus fought for Harry but before the war ended he had no chance. But Harry needed a home right now, and Remus was in no shape to give him that, or fight Albus for him either. Remus reluctantly signed the papers, but before he handed them over, he demanded he would be allowed contact with his cub.

Lucius snatched the forms. "I will allow you in my manor, but whether you have contact with Harry when he wakes, is up to him and him alone."

Remus called before he left. "I do love him. I just thought he was better off there. I love him."

Lucius returned to London and delivered the papers to his attorneys who told him since he did not want anyone to catch on, would take at least a day to process. Back home he found Charlie in the door to the bedroom, where the twins spoke to a sleeping Harry, and told him how it had gone down.

Charlie was relieved. "He should wake in the next day or so. At least we can assure him he will not be sent back there."


	6. sleeping beauty wakes

Harry slowly started to come around, he was not certain why, his mind seemed to be filled with fog. The last thing he could remember was the foot, he could see the foot coming down, and could not move from under it. He remembered believing he was about to die, thinking of the knife he had considered before, and how less painful it would have been, and praying his beloved owl would be fine. The world seemed white, he thought his eyes were open, maybe they were closed, but he could see nothing, even worse then without his glasses, no haze. He wondered, he knew the muggles believed heaven was clouds, and perhaps this was heaven, perhaps this was some odd kind of heaven, but why could he not see, and why was he lying down? Was it a cruel joke, even in heaven, he was to be crippled?

He tried to lift his head but there was such pain, his head felt like it would split in two, and the white turned red. He put his head back, confused as he had never thought the after life would have pain, maybe he was in hell. It seemed a cruel joke, he left one hell for another. He had believed when he died he would finally be home, he believed his beloved godfather and the parents he never really knew, were waiting to hold him, and tell him he was safe, for the first time since he was a baby.

He suddenly felt a cool bottle at his mouth, but he fought, he shook his head, but he found his mouth forced open and when he would have drowned on the liquid, he swallowed, and slowly the pounding disappeared, and the red went back to white and slowly shapes began to appear.

He finally heard a voice."Harry can you hear me? Harry come on Harry I need you to talk to me. Harry?"

Harry could just make out a form and he heard a woman's voice. "Mum" He could barely make out his own voice.

Andromeda looked at the others, and saw their shock and pain. Harry must have known how close to death he was when he lost consciousness. Andromeda had never even met the child before, he had been the beloved godson of her cousin though, and she would do anything for him.

Andromeda had Charlie help her feed him another potion, and they could see his eyes focussing more "There Harry, can you see me now?"

Harry was confused "Where.......?"

Andromeda knew Harry would have a hard enough time without a stranger, for as much as she was adopted family, they never met. The twins were anxiously waiting by the side and when she allowed them to come over, and Harry seemed to relax only slightly. Even with all the muggle surgeries, and magic spells as well, Harry was still in bad shape and would be in bed for a week. His eyes had been corrected, why he had no glasses, but he was in no condition to take pride in that.

Fred took his hand. "Hey little brother, you gave us such a big scare there. You have no idea how happy we are you're awake little brother."

Harry simply asked "Hedwig?"

George tried to smile. "She is okay Harry. She is here at the manor. I promise she is here for you."

The only worry he had when he considered the knife was her, he had been so scared, he knew his Uncle hated her. He knew even for a wizard it might seem so foolish, but she was his only family, she never let him down. She never walked out on him, and allowed him to be sent back to abusive relatives, because she needed time. He could have been in peace knowing she was safe.

He looked at Fred. "Take care of her for me "

Fred shot a confused look at Charlie and back at Harry. "You will take care of her Harry. I know you're stiff right now, but you'll be good in a week or so."

Harry turned his head. "Why?"

For a moment they believed he was asking why this was done to him, and they had no idea what to tell him, how could anyone explain or understand what had been done to him. They remembered it was long into the past, raising serious questions of why Poppy never noticed for Harry had been her patient more then once, but they needed the papers to go through for they knew Albus would fight Harry being there with them, and needed to be prepared.

Charlie spoke up. "We don't know why Harry but I swear he will pay for this. Your Uncle will pay for ever doing this to you. We swear Harry. We swear"

Harry shook his head. "No. Why did you save me? I was going home I would have had my family. I just want to go please."

Confusion went to despair, concern, anger and numerous other emotions were running through them. The fact Harry was asking why they saved him, why they stopped him from going to heaven to be with his parents, broke all of their hearts. How desperate this little child must be, how bad things must have always been, if he wanted death. They were reminded of Remus walking out on him, and assumed it had likely been the final blow for him, the last tiny bit of hope snapped from him.

Andromeda sat down "You need some more sleep Harry, take this for me please. We promise you're safe. We promise."

Harry took the potion but as he drifted off he asked again "Why? I wanted to go home. I wanted my family. Why?"

Once again out, Harry had no idea how bad his words hit everyone in the room, even Lucius felt this horrible feeling in the gut. They needed to find a way to reach Harry and remind him there were people alive who still loved and cared about him, and needed him to live. Charlie and Lucius had spoken of kids, it was not like Charlie could exactly be a father to Draco, but they had never imagined when Charlie went into work, they would have another teenager to raise. But they were willing, more then that, they wanted to offer him the home he was so obviously in need of.

Moody appeared with the forms for Lucius "You have custody, and even Albus has no legal stance. I think it is time we pay that bastard of an Uncle, a visit."


	7. getting some revenge

Lucius, the twins and Moody headed for the home, Moody off the clock, to deal with the monsters. They had been ready to before, but when Harry woke, and asked for death to go be with his parents, hit them even harder, Moody had not been there but he was told. He had not known Harry well, but he trained both James and Sirius, and he would make the muggles who did this to a child, pay for ever touching a child like that.

They knew the couple were planning to take off, for they knew the school would come looking for him, sooner then later. They would know at the least, if he did not show up for the train, they would be concerned, and needed to get away from this all.

Vernon was showing out a real estate agent when they arrived and though in muggle clothes he recognized Moody and the twins "Get out of here you freaks."

Moody sent a net spell which bound Vernon to his door."We have come about your nephew. Remember him?"

Vernon flinched, and they could see he was trying to come up with a reason for what he did, but he had none. The man should have known, he should have known when he hurt a child as he had, he would pay for it, and he was about to find out just how much. They took the door off the hinges and delivered it into the sitting room, where Petunia was cowering, with her son who looked pale and confused.

Petunia found words where her husband had not. "The brat ran away from home weeks ago. You will have to look on the streets some where."

Lucius snarled, and hit the woman with a spell which made her feel like she had a burning rash all over. "You really thought we would never find out?"

Fred snarled. "We have people in your world too. Our brother found him, beaten and left to die in a dumpster."

Dudley was pale and confused, he had known his parents smacked his cousin around, but he had no idea what was going on there. He had only come home yesterday for he had been with a friend, and had been told Harry had gone to live with his godfather, and the bedroom Harry had once used, was emptied out. He had been surprised when he was informed they were moving to the US, but he thought it was cool, especially when he found out they were going to Hawaii.

Lucius used a spell to remove Vernon's boxers and summoned his son's stick from school "You find pleasure raping little boys? Should we see how you like it?"

Vernon spat at him. "The little sick freak liked it; he came to my bed by choice. And you have no proof I beat the boy. He ran away from home"

Petunia screamed as she watched her husband being fucked by the stick, which Lucius made the size of a horse cock, and considering the man had never had anything in him, it would definitely make him not want to move for a month. Petunia was sick, she had not approved of her husband beating Harry, and had thought her nephew dead, or near dead, but she was the reason Harry had been taken to the hospital, though she had no idea he had been left in a dumpster in the alley way as he was.

Petunia stepped in front of her son when they moved towards them "Dudley had nothing to do with this. I will not allow you to hurt my son."

Moody snarled at her. "Protecting your son, a shame you never did the same for your nephew. Did you hear him scream? Did you hear him beg for mercy?"

She found herself rocked with images, for though Lucius may not have had the skill level of Severus, he could do legimency. He showed her the pictures of her nephew, but the images changed to her son, and she could see it happen, she could see every kick, every punch, every wound inflicted upon Harry. She crumpled to her knees and begged for it to stop, the images flashing back and forth between her son and Harry, until she was not sure she could ever close her eyes again.

Vernon lay on the floor, the fucking ended for now. "You can't do this to us.. We deserve a trial. You have no proof we ever touched the boy. None at all."

Moody sneered at where George had the man pinned under a tickling spell, but one so hard, it was painful. "Oh we have more then enough"

But they would not be going to trial, Harry did not need to face a trial, and the fact the two were moving away anyways gave them an idea. Lucius cast a spell to make Petunia unable to speak, and illiterate, and she would be sent to a muggle asylum. The visions she had been given would come back as nightmares every night, and she would spend the rest of her life tormented by memories, and locked up, a prisoner to the abuse as she allowed Harry to have become. Moody had made arrangements for Vernon, with an old squib cop friend, to be arrested on some charges of drug possession. He would be lost in the prison system for years, his trial conveniently forgotten, and the cop would let it slip to the prison population the man was a child abuser. He would soon be wishing for death.

Fred looked at Dudley as the other two were taken away. "What do we do with him?"

Dudley spoke. "I swear I never had any part in this, I just got home. Please tell me how my cousin is?"

Learning he had an Aunt, it was decided he would be delivered there, and the woman told her brother was in prison and her sister in law was hospitalized. Though Dudley swore he would never tell another version, Lucius altered his memories, so he could not.

Lucius swore as they headed back to the manor. "I will see about the house and other money, and make sure the son gets it. I saw in his mind he was honest."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus had no idea why he was called to the ministry, Fudge hated him and avoided him like the plague, but the summons were from him. He was shocked when he was informed Vernon Dursley had been arrested for drugs, and his wife seemed to have become unbalanced from it, and been hospitalized. When he questioned, reminding them it could be a way to make Harry vulnerable, he was told Dudley had been spoken to, and his testimony confirmed it, even under legimency.

Albus was confused "Where the hell is Harry then? I should have been summoned as soon as he was removed from their care."

Fudge shook his head. "We were not the one who removed Harry. The ordeal with the relatives was all muggle, no aurors involved."

Looking closer at the reports he could see that, for their aurors had contacts with the muggle police, and got updates on any families thy were connected to. There seemed to be no report though on foster care, for surely Harry would have been placed in it, if he was removed.

Albus was stunned to be informed Harry had been removed before, and sick when he saw the guardians "You can't allow Lucius Malfoy to adopt him."

Fudge smirked, he liked Lucius a lot, and was always happy to stick it to Albus. "He has temporary custody, signed off on by Harry's guardian. You're out of luck."

Standing up Albus headed for the door. "I don't believe in luck, I will see Harry removed from the home, and you from this office."

There was no way he would allow this to happen, Harry needed to be some where he could keep an eye on him. Harry had far too much money and power, and he would not allow him to be under the influence of a man like Lucius Malfoy, even if for some reason, Charlie Weasley seemed involved as well.


	8. three surprise visits

Harry had woken again but one could hardly tell, he lay there refusing to speak, or even look at them, his eyes on the windows off to one side. His only movement was when someone tried to touch him, and he flinched violently away from it, even the twins. They knew they needed to find some way to reach him, for right now even at night when he was asleep, someone remained with him, for they were worried he would hurt himself. They wondered how close to suicidal he may have been before this, wondering how a child could endure so much, and still be as strong as he seemed to be.

The others were shocked when Poppy came, but Andromeda reminded them of healer confidentiality, besides Poppy confirmed Albus had already been told. They knew they would be dealing with him soon enough, and if Poppy could give them answers about Harry, all the better.

Poppy had heard about the boy for she had been in the muggle world for part of the summer and was shocked to see it was Harry "How is he?"

Charlie looked towards the bed "His wounds are healed, though he needs time to rest. But we want to know how you never noticed."

She had been shown the forms, and she could see there was evidence of severe physical and sexual abuse. The sexual she could explain easily, she would never check a child for anal tearing, unless she had some reason to believe he had been sexually abused.

Charlie needed answers. "Harry broke my record for hospital stays. I don't get how you didn't notice."

She knew he was accusing her of over looking it. "Harry had charms on him. I knew he was hiding something, but I could never get him to bring them down."

There were children in the past, many of them Slytherin for old bloods could be very strict even with kids, who used charms to prevent people from seeing bruises. She had never seen so many, or been unable to take them down, and she had definitely never found a kid who could deny anything was wrong, with such conviction.

Lucius smirked at her. "And you never told anyone? Severus could have forced the charms down. I thought you were supposed to care about the kids at school?"

Poppy snapped. "I told Albus, many times, every time Harry came. He told me he spoke to Harry. He told me Harry swore here was nothing wrong at home."

She was angry at herself, this was a child who she saw several times a year, and she knew she should have gone to Severus, she had more then enough guilt. She did not need Lucius Malfoy accusing her of ignoring one of her patients, and thinking she did not care, for she had faults, but that was not one of them. She was about to bite back when an elf informed them Albus was there, and was demanding to see Lucius.

Lucius left the room, accompanied by Poppy and Moody He found Albus in his den. "What do I owe the honour of this lovely visit to?"

Albus turned to look at him. "I don't know what you are playing at Lucius but you will return Harry now. You have no right to remove him from his home."

Lucius was glad his fiancé and his brothers were up in the room, for they would have surely hexed the man, for the audacity of that comment. As it was, both he and Moody, and even Poppy who usually was cool tempered but realized why she had never seen how bad the boy was hurt, were ready to hex him where he stood.

Lucius threw paper work at him. "My fiancé and I have custody of Harry, signed off on by his secondary godfather and guardian. He is home."

Albus finally understood why Charlie was involved. "The boy was safe where he was. I have a sneaking feeling his Uncle is in prison because of you."

Moody was the one who handed him forms, this time the one muggle police report not destroyed. "He was safe?"

Albus looked down at the forms and realized that all the rumours of some child who was left in the trash were real. The muggles believed it had been a hoax for no medical or police records could be found of him, and no officers or doctors remembered ever seeing him.

Albus was pale but he looked up. "Poppy you will prepare Harry for moving, he'll come to school till I can place him. I am his wizarding guardian, always was"

Moody stopped him. "You were when Sirius was in prison, but his will was read. Between Remus agreeing, and Lucius being family, he's Harry's legal guardian."

Albus had ensured the will of Sirius was never read, even though it could have been when he was in prison, for he knew this could have happened. A member of the Black family, Harry's so called family, could try and claim him, or Remus. Charlie was a distant cousin by both his parents, and Lucius could claim kinship through his son and his former wife, who were both Blacks.

Albus was not going to lose Harry. "I will fight you. I will convince Remus Harry is not safe here, or have Molly and Arthur help me."

Lucius shook his head. "Remus signed away any custody of the boy and Andromeda is his closest kin. You keep pushing and I will have you investigated."

The old man was assured his leaving Harry with abusive relatives, and over looking beatings, would be looked into. Albus turned around and stormed out, but they knew he would stop at nothing to get Harry back under his influence, but Lucius would not allow him to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had come home that morning and though he only over heard a bit of what happened with the headmaster, he knew something was wrong. He headed up the stairs, and noticed the door to a room which had not been used since it was a nursery, was now open. He knew he should have told his dad he was home, and in a manor like theirs curiosity could kill, well before the war ended and all the black devices were removed, but he needed to know.

He was shocked when he found his Aunt and the red heads, well some of them. He knew about his dad and Charlie, he was fond of him, but the twin were a shock. But the bigger shock was who was in the bed, for he never expected to see Harry in their manor.

Draco walked into the room. "What is he doing here?"

Charlie came to his side. "Come on Draco, we will find your dad. Harry can not handle any stress right now."

Though he usually would have listened, he was rooted in the spot, so Charlie told him quietly. He was sick when he heard Harry was molested, and about being nearly killed and left in a dumpster. The headmaster being there and the fight made sense, Charlie confirming they had taken custody of Harry.

Draco noticed Harry had shown no response to him in the room. "Is there something wrong with him? I mean why is he......?"

Charlie sighed "Harry has had a hard time dealing with this, he won't respond to any of us. He was nearly killed, and he knows it."

Growing up Draco had been forced to act, not only in public, but home, for his mother was a criminal. He had spent so much time with his Uncle for it was the ne place he could be himself and safe. He had never had a problem with Harry, it was how he was expected to act, and to hear what happened, left him very badly shaken.

Draco surprised them when he went and sat down on the bed in front of Harry's view. "So I hear you're going to be living with us. I finally have a brother to tease."

The others panicked at how Harry would react but his eyes never left Draco."Brother?"

They were shocked for it was the only word he said since he woke the very first time, even the twins failed. He said nothing else, but Lucius who appeared in the door, and those who were already in he room, were shocked, but relieved, Harry had responded to someone.


	9. heading for France

Draco had spent much of the day before talking with his dad and Charlie, both about Harry, and life. He had been shocked when his dad and Charlie became lovers, not because his dad had not had others over the years, but this was different. His dad usually had some whore, or faceless person, and the very rare one made a return visit. Draco knew and understood, his dad was trapped in both a loveless marriage, and forced to risk his life as a spy, his only comfort was his beloved son. He was surprised his dad was in a serious relationship, and with a Weasley to boot, but he could see how happy his dad was. Besides he was overly fond of Charlie, and happy to welcome him into their family, and liked the idea of some siblings.

He knew obviously the wedding needed to be postponed for a bit, Charlie heading for Bill's wedding but only over night, and then back to work it was decided. They would still be married, nothing would stop them, but they would consider a weekend, and then honeymoon at Christmas when they had time off. Draco had been looking forward to the wedding, odd to say but he wanted his dad to be happy, but he more then understood.

Lucius kissed his son on the head "I know you were looking forward to a trip to the US with us after the wedding."

Draco shook his head "Dad do you really think I could complain about a trip, with all of this?"

His son was a much better person then a lot of people knew, and he always hated how his son was forced to act, because of his parents. He knew even with the war over, many people would still look at Draco in a certain way, and he wished he could have done better by his son.

Charlie looked at him with a half smile "You could always come to France with me tomorrow over night. My family needs to know about you eventually."

Draco smirked. "How about we not ruin your brother's wedding day on him? Besides, I think Dad and Harry could use me more."

Harry refused to speak to them, but he was calmer when the twins were around, but like Charlie they would not miss their brother's wedding. The rest of the family did not know about Harry, or about Lucius and Charlie either, and it would be a shock. Ron had always hated Draco, but even if the couple knew Lucius was a spy, there was the long running family feud of course as well.

Lucius kissed Charlie warmly. "Have you decided to tell them or wait?"

Charlie shared a look with Draco. "Your son is right, tomorrow is about Bill. I am only there for one day, so I will leave it for now."

The couple suspected their son was involved, the twins confirmed that, for there was more then work keeping him there. There was someone who got him to think med school, and not return to Romania, and Molly was anxious to meet the young man. The age difference would be the smallest problem they needed to deal with.

Fred appeared in the doorway. "We are supposed to take a portkey. Are you sure he will be fine......?'

Lucius knew they were worried since Charlie was going as well. "He'll be fine; Andromeda and Tonks are here as well. You know he would want you to go."

They knew he was right, Harry always cared about everyone before himself, and if he was in any shape to, he would tell them to go. They knew Draco was the only one he would even respond to, but they felt guilt leaving him right now, after all he had been through.

Lucius stopped Charlie before he went to see the twins off. "You did not tell the twins that Remus is not far from where they are going?"

Charlie shook his head. "No. I think Remus is likely beating himself up enough as it is. I know if the twins knew where he was, they would go."

Kissing him, Lucius reminded Charlie the same went for him, for though he was not as close to Harry before, he cared deeply for him. Lucius was looking into them being at school full time, as eyes and ears for the governors, for they were not certain Harry could handle dorms, or even a classroom now.

Lucius pulled him in close. "I know we were supposed to be married in a few days. I promise I will make it up to you. It is your first after all"

Charlie kissed him tenderly. "And my last, but we were practically eloping anyways. I promise I am more then okay with waiting, because of Harry."

Watching him go, Lucius knew how lucky he was, and maybe this was a blessing. Charlie deserved more then a quick elopement, and he would make the day perfect. For now Charlie would go to Bill's wedding in France tomorrow, and they would put their focus on Harry and making him better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had left his dad and Charlie, and went up stairs, and went into the room where Harry was to his surprise not in bed. He was even more surprised he was alone, for they were worried he might be suicidal, and considering what he suffered, Draco didn't think they could blame him if he was. The window was open, but Harry just stood there, Draco was surprised he made it from the bed, for his body was still in bad shape.

Draco moved into the room and he could tell Harry heard him, but was not reacting. "Harry."

Harry did not turn to him. "I am not going to jump."

He noticed Harry grimace in pain when he moved away from the window, obviously he should not have been out of bed yet. He moved to Harry's side and helped him back into bed, Harry allowing the barest of physical contact with him, till he was back in bed.

Draco sat down on the bed with him. "You shouldn't be out of bed already. At least when you're alone."

Harry looked up slightly. "I was hoping for Hedwig."

Draco had been told by the twins just how much the owl meant to Harry, odd even for a wizard, for it was beyond the usual familiar link for a wizard. Harry saw her as friend, and sadly, his family. Draco had to live with a criminal for a mom, but he had always had his dad and Uncle, but Harry had never had anyone, except her, during the summers.

Draco looked at what he had not seen before. "A letter? I could take that for you or have Hedwig brought from the owlery for you."

Harry crumpled the note slightly. "No. It is foolish."

Andromeda had come back into the room, living here with them for now when Harry needed care, and was here to change Harry's bandages. Draco took the note when Harry was not looking, and noticed it was addressed to Remus. He went to Charlie who returned just before dinner, after they ate, and gave it to him.

Charlie looked at it. "Andromeda gave him paper to see if he would write, since he refuses to speak to us. I'll see Remus gets this. Did he talk at all?"

Draco sighed and explained the short interaction they had before his Aunt had come in He was not sure why, he and Harry had never been friends, but he felt so helpless. He knew with Harry living with his Dad and Charlie, they were basically family, and maybe it would be kind of cool if they became like brothers.

Charlie oddly seemed to know him enough to know his mind. "You know you can still tease and compete, I sure did with mine. But I think Harry could use you"


	10. words from Harry

Charlie knew he was to have headed home this morning, and he told his fiancé that he would not sick the twins on the man, and he did not. Even during the actual wedding he could not take his mind from Harry, and from the letter he had brought, and some how he could not send it with an owl. He knew the twins would come, they were as bad as his fiancé at taking no for an answer, if they knew, so he simply didn't tell them.

He found the cottage easy enough, and he reminded himself Remus was beating himself up a lot, but that went little. Remus had not even returned to the UK since hearing, made no attempt to be there for his cub, and Charlie was having a hard time understanding. He barely knew Harry, but it was bothering him to be away.

Severus spotted him, the two men curled up on a porch swing, and he could have sworn they had been kissing. "What are you doing here?"

Charlie looked at Remus."The better question is what are you doing here? I was under the impression it was to mourn, not as some romantic tryst."

Remus was a mix of angry and ashamed, his cheeks blushing, and the rest of him as pale as a ghost. Remus had come down here to physically heal, and mentally recover from the loss, and Severus had come down to help him. They had not come to rekindle an old romance, but fait seemed to have different plans.

Remus looked at him. "I have had enough from your fiancé, I owe you no explanation. Leave"

Charlie turned to leave but he called. "I would have thought you would want a letter from your godson. But I am starting to even wonder if you care."

Remus got to his feet and came over to him. "You have a letter from Harry?"

For a moment Charlie was not sure if he was right to give it to him, Draco admitted Harry was not sending it, and Remus did not seem to care much about Harry. He had permission to come to the manor, Lucius had told him he did, and yet he sat here and seemed to have no plan to return. Remus was not the only one mourning, and as far as Charlie could see, he was simply being selfish, to leave his son to his pain, to deal with his own,

He handed the letter to Remus though, who held it to himself for a moment like it was precious, before he went and sat down. Charlie kept reminding himself the man was not pretending, he did care in his own way.

Severus watched Remus for a moment but spoke to Charlie. "How is he doing?"

Charlie sighed. "He won't speak to anyone except a few times to Draco so far. Andromeda gave him the paper hoping he might write, since he refuses to speak."

As Remus read, he admitted what Draco had told him, including the crumpling of the letter. Remus had been in bad shape over Sirius, but he was nearly suicidal since Lucius came, and it was Severus who kept him here. The wolf was mourning Sirius, and the human was in agony over Harry, and it was a dangerous mix for certain.

Remus was not sure what to expect, but he was shocked to the core by the few words he saw there.

Moony

I could not understand why you left me, but I do now. I don't deserve family, I killed my own. I deserve to be alone. I hope you're happy, where ever you are, truly. I won't bother you again.

Harry

Severus sunk down next to Remus who was now on the rail, for he could see the tears coursing down his cheeks, and his heart was aching for Remus. He knew Charlie and the others believed Remus was purely selfish, and did not care about Harry. Severus knew it was killing Remus to be away from Harry, like this.

Remus looked up from the letter."I want to be there. But the full moon is in two days and then..............."

Charlie shook his head. "Don't worry; Harry doesn't know you got the letter. He needs a family. Lucius and I are willing to give it to him, since you are not."

With that Charlie left and Remus sank back into the arm of Severus, a man he dated in school, but was forced to split up because of the war. He would have gone nuts if Severus had not been there, he barely clung to sanity as it was, as the wolf and human in him seemed to fight for control.

He held to the man. "I want to be there for him, I do. I want to be there for him. I love my cub Sev. I thought I was doing right by him. I love him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius knew why Charlie was late coming back, Draco had told him about the letter, but he said nothing. He knew his fiancé, he would not have hexed Remus like the twins would have, and maybe it was better Remus was confronted. He had told the wolf he was welcome in the manor, even if Harry refused to see him, and yet he had not come. If he had truly wanted Harry, if he wanted to mend what he broke, he would have come, and would have fought.

They went up to the bedroom, where Andromeda was done seeing to Harry and passed them. She told Lucius Harry could likely leave the bed in a few days, but would have to take it easy for the summer, though they were not sure if they would ever convince him from the room.

Draco was there as always and plopped down on the bed. "You know I have come up a way for you to be entertaining for me without talking."

Harry just eyed him but Dobby appeared next to the bed. "Your chess sets Mater Draco."

Draco had always loved a good game of chess, he had been playing since he was four, on of the few memories he had of his grandfather, was his teaching. Draco was told it was a proper game for a young future lord to play, for it was about strategy and brains. Harry had played with Ron enough, but Ron excelled at the game and he ha never seemed to last more then a few moments but he picked up a piece and played He did not last much longer against Draco, but they played a few rounds.

Draco confided in Harry."My grandfather played a game through mail for over a year, with a friend. When I was three I wanted more men for my army, messed it up."

Lucius, who had come across and saw a tentative smile on Harry, smirked at his son. "I believe your mother's cat got the blame for knocking over the board."

Giving his dad a sheepish grin, Draco reminded his dad he was the one who blamed the cat Lucius could not deny it, he thought it was cute, besides he had hated his wife's horrid cat, and had not been unhappy to see the last of it, sent Merlin knows where by Abraxas. His father was a man who took his chess very seriously.

Harry surprised them when he spoke up as the board was taken away. "Maybe tomorrow."

Draco knew he was asking for more chess and nodded. "You're better to play then dad, I can actually beat you"

It seemed a perfect solution, something which got Harry out of his thoughts, and interacting with them, even if he still was not talking. It amazed Lucius sometimes how well his son handled all of this, considering the two had never been friends, but Draco seemed to really have meant it when he said brothers.

Lucius had some food brought for them all to eat. "We will have to keep you playing. We have a rule in the family; all Malfoys have to learn to play good chess."


	11. Albus seeks aid

Albus knew he needed to get Harry away from them, he had been notified already that neither Harry nor Draco would return to school for fall term. It was permitted, students could be home schooled under certain circumstances and still be eligible to graduate from Hogwarts, but he would not have it. Lucius was on the school governors, and had Cornelius in his pocket, and even an offer for him and Charlie to live at school with Harry, he doubted would work.

He had tried with Remus, but he could find no location, and the response to his letters simply told him Harry was where he belonged. The last chance was the red heads, well other then the three with Harry, for he knew the family cared, and Hermione would be with them as well.

Molly was surprised when he came in. "Albus, we were not expecting to see you here. We only got home from France this morning."

Albus was ushered into the house."How was the wedding? I thought you planned to spend the summer in France, and was surprised you returned."

Surprised but happy, the couple had always been loyal to a fault to him, and he knew he could count on them for help. As Molly explained they had always intended to return after the wedding, the men having work to return to, he wondered if the couple even knew about Charlie. It was no secret the family had problems with the Malfoys, an old feud between Lucius and Arthur's grandfathers, and he had been shocked they were together.

Arthur came into the kitchen and smiled. "Albus, are you staying for lunch? I am sure Molly would love to fill your ear with talk of the wedding."

Molly nodded. "The food is nearly ready, and you know I always have plenty. Besides we wanted to ask about Harry coming, his birthday is coming up here."

And there he had it, he knew the couple would ask, for they had asked before. Harry was not aware but they had asked to take him for the summer, to France even for the wedding, for the Delacaurs would have been happy to have him. Harry had no idea, he had told the boy the couple were too busy with their own injured kids, even if neither of them had been too bad, and he needed to go home. Besides Remus had already agreed, and was off on his trip, and could not be reached, he thought.

Albus accepted some tea. "I need to speak to you about Harry. I know you have been in France, but did you at all hear about the child found in a dumpster?"

Arthur was in the new muggle liaisons department. "Yes, but it was said to be a hoax, one of my office mentioned it. Wait you don't mean....."

Trying to look as shocked and shaken as them, for he had more time to deal with this, and needed to calm his nerves, he explained. He could see the shock in the faces of the couple, matched of course with horror as they heard what happened to Harry, Molly looked sick. Shock turned to confusion, when he mentioned Charlie was involved, some how the twins did not shock them, but Charlie barely even knew Harry. The reminder he worked at the hospital, was only a slight explanation.

Albus put down his cup. "Remus was convinced to sign over custody of Harry, since he is still away. I am worried though as Charlie and his fiancé......."

Arthur cut him off. "Fiancé? We had our suspicions he was dating someone but he never said he was engaged. Who?"

Albus hid a grin as this was working smoothly. "He and Lucius, I am told they were to have wed soon, but postponed it since Harry came into their care."

All of the talk had brought the younger two and George down stairs, or maybe it was Fred, he could never tell the twins apart. Hermione was there as well, he had known she had been collected that morning, for she of course had not been to France with them.

Ron looked back and forth between his parents and Albus. "Mum what is going on? We could hear you all the way up stairs."

Albus stood. "I was hoping you might consider taking him. Remus would be convinced if Harry had some where else. I don't think he is safe there."

Arthur answered for is wife was so shaken. "We will do anything we can. Harry is like a son to us. He would of course be welcome to remain here."

When the man was leaving, George had slipped out in front of him, but Fred had left as soon as the man appeared, for he knew there would be a blow out. They had been shocked by who Charlie was with, though they had been happy for him, but the family would be a different matter. Molly and Arthur did not take notice the twins were gone, when they explained to the kids, leaving out as much detail as they could, for they definitely did not need all of it.

Hermione was sickly white. "I knew he slept in a cupboard, and I guess we saw bruises on him a lot after summers, but I mean what guy doesn't have bruises?"

Ron was angrier about where he was now. "We have to get him out of there, before those snakes brain wash him or something. They already got to Charlie."

The couple had no idea what had gotten into their second son, and they would need to speak to him about it, but Harry needed to be their concern. Molly would clean up and prepare Percy's old bedroom for Harry, and would help him get better, they were family after all. Remus was sure to agree to them taking Harry home now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred had headed for the manor, both to warn Lucius and Charlie, for he knew his parents would come. Lucius would need to know the headmaster's newest scheme, and Charlie needed a heads up, for the couple would be pissed. It was bad enough he was engaged without telling them, but the fact it was a Malfoy, was too much. The fact Lucius had been married, when their relationship had begun, would not sit well either.

He found them up in Harry's room, and was surprised to see Harry and Draco playing chess, and assumed it was a way to get Harry to come from his shell. He stood in the door watching, until he was noticed, and got the feeling Harry was still not talking at all, or much.

Charlie joined him with Lucius in the hall. "What's up little brother?"

Fred looked towards the door. "Albus showed up at the Burrow a while ago. He's there to convince mom and dad to help him with Harry."

Without having to be told, Charlie knew his parents knew about him and Lucius, and he was filled with dread. He had planned to tell them, before he and Lucius were married, but all this with Harry happened, and his mind had been on Harry, and not on his family.

Lucius put a comforting hand on Charlie and looked at Fred. "Remus can not give them custody. And Andromeda has a better claim to Harry then your parents."

Fred nodded. "I know. But I also know Harry can not take stress right now, and I have a feeling they will be at your door."

The only ones who could claim Lucius did not have a right to Harry, was family, the Blacks. Lucius was once removed, for it was his son who was a Black, and Charlie's parents obviously had a better claim then their son. But Andromeda was not only in the manor, but signed off, and as Sirius' first cousin, she was by far the closest relation in the Black family to Harry. Tonks and Draco were next after her, and she had flexed that power to help the couple.

Charlie headed for the stairs. "I will cut them off, and head for the Burrow. They need to understand that Harry is better off here with us."

Lucius surprised him by coming. "If I am going to marry you, I will have to face them some time. I will be with you when you face them."

Charlie tried telling him he did not have to come, for he knew his parents would show Lucius no mercy, but Lucius was coming with him. He would face what he called the lion's den, for both the man he loved, and the teen he was already coming to see as a son.

Fred watched the two of them. "What ever mum says, you need to keep this one. He is willing to face a firing squad for you, must love you a lot."


	12. meeting the parents

Lucius looked up at the crooked house, not imposing except perhaps the fear it might topple over on you, but he was on edge. It was the people inside though, for even if he had once been a spy, this was actually as bad. The twins were happy for them, but Charlie warned they were always the open minded ones, no surprise there. He had no idea what the feud was, and he doubted Arthur did, just that their grandfathers had feuded, but he knew the man would be ready to hex him.

Before they entered the wards and were known, Charlie asked him one more time, if he was sure. Lucius knew Charlie planned to marry him, no matter how this went down, but he hoped perhaps the couple could come around eventually. He loved Charlie, and would not back away, but Charlie also loved his family so much.

Molly appeared when they got to the kitchen door. "You have the nerve to show your face around here? This is not the war any more Lucius, we are not allies."

Charlie was shocked for he expected such talk from his dad. "Mum he is my fiancé, and whether you approve or not, he will be your son in law very soon."

Arthur had come out. "How can you do this to your mother and me? He is nearly my age, not to mention the fact that he was married until recently."

Charlie tended to think that would have been a moot point, for most old bloods who were forced into an arranged marriage, had lovers. His parents had been lucky to marry for love, and this time Lucius would be, but he had married out of obligation to his family. And his wife had been a true criminal, not a spy like he was.

Charlie looked at his parents."Not all people are lucky to marry for love, as you were. And we all know this is about some silly feud, and not about his ex wife."

Molly turned her glare from Lucius towards her son. "Charlie come to your senses. The war is over, we can find you a nice young man, you can have kids."

He shared a look with Lucius, for they had decided to try for their own, when Charlie was done medical school, for he was going to be the carrier of the two. They already had Draco, and they would be raising Harry by the looks of it, but Lucius knew Charlie wanted some of his own. He was happy to have them with Charlie, he had always wanted more than one, and perhaps at some point he may get a daughter.

Lucius spoke for the first time. "I love your son and I will give him the world. We will have children together, as well as Draco and Harry."

Arthur turned on the man. "You expect my son to raise your spawn? And we will see about the Harry part. Harry will be here at the Burrow soon enough."

Molly nodded."Harry needs proper care, and Percy is tracking Remus down as we speak. He will get Remus to sign over custody to us. Harry belongs with family."

The couple had no chance, even if Remus wanted to switch the arrangement, he no longer had custody of Harry, to be able to sign it over to any one. Besides the man agreed Harry was good where he was, and there were others to back them up.

Charlie shook his head. "Draco is near grown but he has welcomed me into his life. And Remus can not give you custody of Harry, he already gave it to us."

Molly shook her head. "We will go to the courts, and argue the wolf had no right. Harry has family and he should be with us."

Lucius spoke. "My former sister in law and her daughter are living with us, and they are Harry's closest kin, and my son after. You have no case, and know it."

The couple had to have known, or perhaps they were really that dedicated to Albus, they believed what ever lies came out of his mouth. The man truly believed he could get his hands on Harry, and that the couple were the key to that, and they were too blind to see they were pawns.

Arthur spoke up. "The courts will ask Harry where he wants to be, and when he has the option, he will choose us."

Charlie cut in. "Harry is in no shape to tell them anything, he hasn't spoken more then a few words. You force him through a custody battle, you'll kill him."

Both of his parents went stock white, and he knew they had no idea how bad Harry had been, and Charlie knew how much they cared about him. Lucius reminded the couple if this went to court, Harry's name would be in the papers, and Harry would not be able to handle it. They were already concerned he may be on the edge.

Ron had appeared with Ginny and sneered at his older brother. "Harry will come back to us soon. We won't let him be brainwashed, as you obviously were."

Charlie looked to his youngest siblings and to his parents. "I am in love, and I am sorry if you can't be happy for me. But like Harry, you can't change that."

Molly had tears in her eyes. "You are not welcome in this home or family as long as you are with him. Consider that before you marry him."

Knowing his parents had meant it, and he had a horrid feeling Bill and Percy would agree with them, he knew what he was giving up. He had known when he became serious with Lucius, that he risked losing his family over it, but hearing the actual words said to him, was hard. But he was in love, and he was not about to allow anything to come between them, and the happiness he had finally found.

Charlie was leaving but he turned back. "I will marry Lucius. Know this, if you're not there for my wedding, you will never see any grandchildren I give you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Harry would not speak to them, Fred had joined Harry and Draco over chess, helping Harry. Draco did not mind, even with Fred's help Harry had no chance, Fred was nearly as bad as Harry was at the game. Besides it was nice to see Harry allowing someone else to have some contact with him. George had been in the room, but he disappeared out the door, for he could hear his brother was back.

He had been surprised when he was told Lucius went with Charlie, and thought the same thing Fred did, that Lucius must have really loved his brother. He could see when he had come down into the den, Charlie was crying, something he had never remember seeing his older brother do.

He went to his brother's side. "I see Lucius is still alive."

Charlie made a small but pitiful attempt at a smile."He is, and I think we convinced them not to try legally for Harry."

Lucius held Charlie, and explained the talk about Harry, and George was not surprised. He knew his parents would want to help Harry, and he even knew they asked to take Harry to France with them, but Harry needed some one on one time, and he was better here.

George put a hand on his brother. "I take it they took the news of your fiancé as well as we expected."

Charlie nodded. "Mum told me I am not welcome there unless I come to my senses. But I love Lucius, even Draco, I won't give them up."

Putting his arms around his brother, George ached for Charlie, for he knew how bad it hurt. They were always so close, and he was grateful his family adored Angie, for if he had been forced to choose, he would have chosen love, but like Charlie, it would have killed him to do so.

George held to his brother. "You know Fred and I will be there for your wedding, and for kids you have. You haven't lost us all, I promise."


	13. making some plans

Draco had been told he could return to school in the fall if he chose, for it would not be fair to make him remain, but it was his choice. He knew Harry was only opening to him, and wanted to be there to help him. There was only a slim chance Harry would be ready to return to school, but Lucius was looking into he and Charlie living at school, so Harry could be at Hogwarts but home schooled. And it would allow Draco to continue with proper classes, and yet be there for Harry, who with every day he found himself feeling more like a brother.

Charlie was badly shaken from what happened at home, and Andromeda said Harry could start getting out of bed but refused, and Lucius knew he had to act. He hated his fiancé was in misery over how his family reacted, and how they could not seem to reach Harry, and knew there had to be some way.

Fred was the one who reminded him. "Its Harry's birthday in a few days. He has never really had one before. Perhaps we can do something for him."

Lucius had nearly forgotten the date. "I know Harry could not handle all of his friends right now. Perhaps though we can have a small family party."

Thinking of the birthday that he had for his own son, he felt guilty, for even with the war just over, they had a proper party. Other then Theo, none of Draco's friends were dark, and while the others lost some family, most of their parents and siblings were not involved. Lucius was seeing Harry as a son already, and he wanted to treat him as such, and not have Harry doubt he was any less wanted in this home then Draco.

Fred seemed to know his mind. "Harry has spent birthdays alone at midnight and hiding gifts, anything we do will be an improvement. He just needs a smile now."

Lucius shook his head. "That may be the hardest birthday wish I ever had to deliver. I think we could all use a smile though."

Fred knew he was not only speaking about Harry, and put a hand on his arm, for the man was worried about his brother. Lucius had felt bad enough when they postponed their wedding over this, though it had been what they both wanted, or needed. But now all of this, and he felt like a horrible fiancé.

Fred shook his head. "You have been amazing to my brother and you know he loves you. My parents are fools if they can neither see nor accept that fact."

Lucius shot him a grateful look."I was hoping to maybe plan something special for him too. Perhaps you can help me with both."

Planning anything other then a prank or an alibi was new to Fred, but he loved both his brothers so much, and he was willing to help, to make both smile. Charlie had been running himself out lately, having returned to med school when the wedding was postponed, and helping to care for Harry as well. Fred thought a romantic night out with his fiancé, knowing the boys were with the twins and Tonks, might just be good medicine for Charlie.

Charlie came home when the two were discussing plans, exhausted, but he knew when something was up. And he knew both his fiancé and his brother well enough, that if they were up to something, it would be big and that may or may not be a good thing.

He went over and kissed Lucius and looked between the two of them."You better not be corrupting him, what ever you two are up to."

Lucius pulled him in close. "Who better not be?"

Charlie smirked at him. "I was talking to the both of you. Should I be concerned, some how the two of you together plotting is as worrisome as both twins."

Laughter came from both men, the twins were so brilliant with their shop and jokes, for they worked together, and came up with them. Fred had most of the big ideas, but it was George who came up with how to make them work, though it was some times reversed as well. Molly commented all of the time she wished the twins would have put their brains to their class work, instead of how to get out of it, for they likely could rival the likes of Hermione. But she was proud of their shop.

Lucius knew Charlie would not let it down until he knew something so he said. "We were thinking of a bit of a birthday for Harry."

Charlie knew there was something else but he let it drop for now. "I was thinking of that when I was at work. We need to find a way to get him opening up again."

From the looks between the two, he knew what ever it was, it was some kind of surprise for him. For a moment he thought of their postponed wedding, but he was reminded they had both said they wanted both boys there, and right now that was of course not possible. He could be patient and wait though.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius' plans came first for his fiancé, assured not only the Tonks and Draco, but the twins would be with Harry when they were gone. They had never been able to properly date, well in secret they could, but he wanted to be able to do things right with Charlie, and they needed at least one proper date before they wed. He knew there would still be talk, but now the red heads knew about them, there was no concern, and he planned a romantic date for Charlie.

Charlie was surprised when Lucius showed up at work with some beautiful roses, and blindfolded him, assuring him the boys were okay. Molly and Arthur were right, Charlie was not a dad yet, and as much as Charlie loved both boys, he did not want his fiancé to feel like he did not matter as well.

Charlie was nearly in tears when he saw where they were. "The private dinning room of the Leaky Cauldron?"

Lucius kissed him and led him into the room which was full of flowers and candles."I always hated we had to hide back here. You deserved so much more."

They had been forced to have secret dinners, and though he planned to take him dancing after, this place had special meaning for them both. He could see from his fiancé's beaming smile, he had made the right choice, though concerned for a moment by the tears in his eyes. But Charlie assured him they were happy tears.

Lucius poured him some wine. "I just wanted to make sure you knew even with all this Harry stuff, you are still so important to me."

Charlie kissed him tenderly. "You know the decision about our wedding was mine too. But I don't mind a bit of pampering either."

They enjoyed their dinner and went out dancing, Charlie shocked when they ended up at a muggle hotel for the night and not home. Lucius assured him the manor could do without them for a night, and when Charlie found a hot tub with candles waiting, his protests had been cut off.

Lucius held up some hot oil. "I thought you could use a nice full body massage after a soak. Your muscles must be so tense from being at work all day."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been told they planned a small celebration for his birthday, and Lucius who told him, got his first verbal response. Harry had been scared if others were coming, and when he was assured it would just be those who he had seen here, he agreed for the party. He did receive some cards and gifts from others, but they arrived by day, but some how the twins knew Harry would continue his old tradition.

Fred appeared in the door a few minutes before midnight, but George and Draco close behind. "Hi little brother."

Harry turned from where he sat with Hedwig at the window. "How?"

Coming across the room, Draco the one who sat down for he was the one Harry who was most comfortable with, he reminded Harry he knew his traditions. Harry even before school, and his cards came at this time, he had always been up at midnight.

Harry did not really look up from Hedwig whose feathers he was stroking but he whispered. "Thank you."

Draco smiled. "Hey, you didn't think we would let you have the late night fun without us."

They were just wishing him happy birthday when the door opened, and they were expecting Lucius or Charlie, but they were shocked. The person standing in the door with a cupcake and candle in his hand, was the last person anyone had been expecting to come.

Harry had tears running down his cheeks and he just barely managed to squeak out. "What are you doing here?"


	14. Harry's birthday surprise

Remus would have come back sooner, after Charlie, but for the full moon. He loved Harry, and even before he found out Harry was nearly killed, he had been so torn. The days before the full moon always affected him, but after years of the potion, being unable to take wolf's bane, made it weeks. The wolf mourned, and blamed Harry, and he was so scared he would hurt Harry, mainly emotionally, but possibly physically. He had truly believed this was better, and safer, for Harry, and he had believed his cub would come to understand. He knew how hurt Harry was, and was not expecting a warm welcome, but he would face anything for Harry.

He had been able to take the potion, perhaps sooner then he should have, and convinced Severus he should come back. Severus cared deeply for him, and reminded him he also needed to think for himself, and it could cause them both pain. Severus knew he was right to come back now, for both Harry, and Remus.

Remus ran into Lucius who had been alerted by the wards. "You said I was welcome here."

Lucius eyed him. "I did, though I was not expecting you in the middle of the night. I assume it has something to do with Harry's birthday tradition."

Remus nodded, showing a cupcake and candle, a pitiful attempt, but a start he hoped. Lucius explained as they went, that they had planned a bit of a birthday for him, but he was sure the twins and Draco would be with him now. Remus was not the only one who knew about Harry's old tradition, and since they had such trouble raising his spirits, they would try anything. He and Charlie were about to go join them, when the wards sounded.

Remus knew not to expect much, for his cub was so badly shaken, and he had hurt him, but he would do what ever he had to do. He lit the candle, and walked into the room, and he saw the shock on the faces when the other boys saw him come in the room.

Harry noticed him and even with his wolf hearing he barely heard. "What are you doing here?"

There was no anger. Just disbelief and tears streaming down his cheeks. Remus came over and kissed his head."Happy birthday cub."

The others were not sure, for they knew how hurt Harry had been, but they saw he did not draw away, and Draco moved so he could have his seat. Remus was amazed, Harry no longer wore glasses, and he looked a bit healthier, some weight on him, but there was such a look of a spooked horse in Harry, Remus ached for him.

Harry looked up at him finally."You don't have to be here, I know you blame me for Siri. It's okay, you can go."

Remus reached and dried some of his tears. "I don't blame you, I never did. Siri chose to be there, he wanted to protect you. He died for you, as I would."

When he tried to take Harry into his arms, for the first time Harry drew away from him, and he had to remind himself he could not be hurt. He had put his cub through hell, and Harry should never been in that home, even if he could not handle him He knew Severus had been right, he should have allowed the Weasleys to have him for the summer, but he had not had the strength to fight Albus over it. He could never have known it was this bad, but he knew he had ignored so many signs of abuse.

Harry backed away from him. "You left me, I begged you to stay for me, I begged you. If you didn't blame me, then why?"

Remus managed his hand. "I'm so sorry cub, I thought it was better as I healed, but I was wrong. I promise I'm not going any where cub."

Harry did not remove his hand, and when it was midnight Harry had blown out the candle on the cupcake, and accepted hugs from the boys. Remus knew it would take time, but he would do anything he needed to do, to convince Harry that he loved him. He would earn Harry\s trust back, no matter how long it took him to.

Lucius turned to him outside the room. "There is a room made up down the hall. Like I said you're welcome here, the rest is up to Harry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's birthday was not the kind of party usually had around here, but after lunch they convinced him down to the gardens. He got him to even swim, but though his scars had been healed, he only went when he had a wet suit like cover. They were reminded it had not only been physical, but sexual abuse, though they could not get him to talk about any of it, he completely shut down when anyone asked hm.

Over dinner, a small barbeque style, Fred handed him a gift. "The old team of ours decided this was needed, they wished they could be here for you today."

Harry opened and found a practice quaffle signed by the team. "I'm a seeker."

Laughing George assured him the old team had not forgotten, but the ball had been chosen for two reasons. One was the fact there was more room for the team to all sign, and the other, Oliver always thought Harry could make a good chaser, and should learn.

Harry managed a small smile especially when they mentioned playing soon. "Maybe."

Lucius handed him his own gift. "Well then you will need this, and before you say anything, we gave Draco one as well."

Harry was amazed when he found a thunder bolt, the new top broom, out stripped his firebolt any day. Lucius could see the shock, not simply because of how expensive a gift it was, but that Lucius would give Harry something like that.

Harry tried to give him the broom back. "It's too much."

Lucius sat down with him. "You know you're a member of this family, or I hope you do. That means me and Charlie get to spoil our new member."

Harry did not talk again, but he accepted a tentative hug from them both, and though a bit over whelmed by all the gifts, he turned back to the others. Remus waited till last, not simply because his gift was nothing like the broom or other gifts, but he was not sure Harry would accept it either. He did well enough doing texts, and got some money from Sirius, would teach DADA in the fall, but he could not afford an expensive broom. But the gift he gave had more sentiment behind it.

He handed Harry a gift. "It's not much but it s like the marauder's map, something which belonged to all of us. It should be yours now."

Harry opened the gift and there was a second small smile of the day. "Thank you."

It looked like a journal but inside was written the marauder's guide to Hogwarts. Inside there was every prank they had ever pulled, every charm they had come up with, and notes back and forth as well. There were even some old photos as well inside. He could see the different marauders wrote in different colors, only a very rare black for Peter, but a lot of blue and red for Sirius and James for pranks. Remus' green filled the charms page.

Remus kissed him on the head. "I would go through it with you one day, when you're ready. There are a lot of stories I should have shared with you before."


	15. a little bonding

The week following Harry's birthday were slow, but Remus was getting some time with Harry, though rarely alone. Draco he noticed had become like a brother, and he was relieved Harry seemed to find more comfort, but he wished Harry would open up. He had been worried he would feel resentment towards Charlie and Lucius, as grateful he was they had rescued Harry, but he didn't. He saw Harry floundering badly, and if he could find security with anyone, he was glad for it.

Remus and Severus were back together officially, and considered perhaps sharing apartments at school, in the fall. He did feel a moment of jealousy, Harry would be living at school with Charlie and Lucius, and be home schooled there, till he was ready for classes. No one was sure when that would be.

Lucius found Harry one evening shaking and in tears. "Harry?"

Harry tried to hide his face as he wiped away his tears. "I should go."

Lucius stopped him, and gently pulled Harry back down on the window seat, for he knew that Harry needed this. They had been allowing him to avoid talking, scared they would make him with draw even more, but he was not sure. He had no experience, Severus was the one who had worked with abused kids, but he would try.

Lucius made Harry look at him. "Please tell me why you're so upset. Did you have a bad dream? I didn't think anyone else was up."

Harry tried to turn away. "I guess."

Not making Harry look back at him, he got Harry to tell him a bit, but most of it he was so quiet, he was not even sure Remus could have made it out. He was not about to force Harry to speak louder, and there seemed to be some tension released, so he felt like perhaps he did something right. From what he did hear, it had been an old memory by the sounds of it, and it was the first time Harry ever mentioned the sexual abuse at all, but he only heard a word here or there.

Some how he knew there was more then the dream, the dream was bad enough, but Harry had bad dreams before. He either had a potion to take, or he knew he could come talk to any of them. He remembered the first morning they found his bed empty, and freaked, but found him in Fred's room, Fred asleep in a chair instead.

He reached out for Harry. "Did something happen Harry? You know George is here, even if Fred left for a few days. Or Charlie and I."

Harry went an odd mix of stark white and blushing and Lucius barely made out through mumbling. "I went to Remus."

He knew Harry was not uncomfortable for he was worried Lucius would be upset, Harry went to Remus and not him, for they had been over this before. He had a feeling Remus had not been alone when Harry had come, and Harry going even paler when he asked, confirmed it. There was no one in the house that did not know the two men were back together, and Harry had seen them kiss in nearly two weeks they were here. He knew this was different.

Lucius tried to calm him. "Did he know you came in?" and when Harry shook his head. "Did it bring back the dream for you?"

Harry had tears freely flowing down his cheeks and he finally managed a tiny. "Yes."

Lucius knew from the others, well they suspected from the rare time Harry showed any interest at all, he was gay. Lucius thought likely considering his past, gay or straight, it would be a long time before Harry would be ready to consider a relationship. Harry's brothers and those around him more, wondered why they had never questioned if he was molested. They had suspected the physical abuse and neglect, but the way Harry avoided all physical contact, should have raised some flags too.

Lucius took Harry into his arms, even though Harry struggled against him at first. "I am basically your dad now, and this is what we do. We hug and comfort."

Harry continued to fight him for a time, like he bound him, and not a simple hug, but Lucius held on. "No. I'm not your son. I am a freak, I don't deserve a dad."

Holding him and rocking him as if he was a small child and not sixteen, Lucius was reminded of when Draco was little, and really was feeling like a dad to Harry. He knew Harry had not known this; he had no memories of his parents, and so little time with either marauder. Molly and Arthur were warm, and from time to time offered him a hug, but not like this, as if worried they were over stepping their bounds.

Harry finally broke down completely in his arms, sobbing. "It hurt so badly. Why?"

Lucius kissed him on the head. "I don't know Harry; your Uncle is a sick man. But you will never be hurt again, do you hear me? I will never let anyone hurt my son."

Some time later he realized Harry was asleep, having cried himself into exhaustion, and he carried the boy back to bed. He was not surprised to run into Charlie, he knew his fiancé would be wondering why he had not come to bed yet. Charlie was surprised to see him carrying Harry, but relieved later, to hear what happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Against the better judgement of them all, they were allowing Hermione and the Weasleys to come for a visit, two weeks before school. Albus had reminded them they loved Harry, and were worried for him, which was true, but Albus was also trying to worm his way back in. He had been relieved Harry would be back at school, but not that Harry would still be home schooled, for he needed to find a way to limit the man's control.

The Weasleys were not happy, they had tried to have Harry come to the Burrow, for they did not want to see Charlie, or be around the Malfoys. They were told if they wanted to see Harry though they had one option, they could come to the manor, for Harry would not be taken to them.

Ron sneered when he came in. "Is this why you want to marry the cold blood, you want all of this? You're a bloody sell out Charlie."

Draco came to his defence oddly. "You will not speak to my father's fiancé like that, brother or no brother. You are the guest here Weasel, remember that."

Harry was stark white, and flanked by Draco and George, and his only small smile came from the fact the twin's girlfriends had come. They had not intended for him to, but Harry had over heard the family had tried to help Albus take Harry from here, and how they treated Charlie as well. They had not wanted to taint him, but the younger two red heads and Hermione were unfortunately like the rest, fickle in their friendship. Even with them he had often felt like an out sider.

Hermione came over to Harry. "I was a bit hurt......worried when you did not respond to the gift I sent. You know we have been worried about you."

The not to subtle slip of words did not go unnoticed and George smirked at her."Interesting it took you tell Albus came, to even notice Harry was not writing."

She did not even have the decency to make much of an attempt at an excuse, for they knew Harry had received almost no mail all summer. Even after they knew what happened, the birthday gifts had been the only real contact. Seeing the kids were having little luck with Harry, and here hopefully to remind Harry he should be with them, Molly and Arthur came his way, but Harry withdrew from a hug even from Molly, like he was stung.

When Lucius tried to have them leave after a half hour for Harry was slipping Arthur stood up to him. "We care about Harry; you will not drive us from his life like ..."

Charlie stepped in. "You chose to be out of my life. And if you really cared about Harry, you would see Harry is nearly catatonic, and needs you to go."

Though the couple and the younger kids argued, and demanded they be allowed to come back on a regular basis, but it fell on deaf ears. They had agreed to today against better judgement, and they had seen how well it had gone, and would not force Harry through it again. If they really cared for Harry as they said, they'd get that.


	16. return to Hogwarts

Though they made it clear if Albus even once stepped out of line, making serious rules, they would leave; the Malfoys were heading for school. Harry would remain in their rooms, for meals and classes, as if he was being home schooled at the manor and not the castle. They were not sure about this, but Draco refused to go back to school without them, and Harry did seem to rely on Draco a lot. Besides Remus would be at school, and they wanted to help encourage Harry to have some type of relationship with Remus, without pushing it. The twins would come see Harry at school, and they hoped with time, Harry would slowly ease back into classes.

Draco came with them, instead of the train, and Harry and Charlie found their new family was converting them, moving them below ground. They were both Gryffindors, one former and one current, and lived in a tower before, but the dungeons worked better. Remus would be living with Severus, and so the Malfoys were given rooms they could access Remus/Severus' apartments, and Slythrin, without the hall. Remus and Severus would both be tutoring Harry in their classes.

Lucius had not lived in dungeons since his school days and looked around. "I might be missing windows soon enough."

Charlie kissed him. "Hey it was your idea for us to become bats down here. You could have joined us light dwellers in the upper floors."

They laughed, for they both agreed this would work better, and since Charlie worked away, he would be gone days. The sitting room had a couch and armchairs around the fireplace, book cases along three walls, and a dinning area, all done in Slytherin colors but some crimson and gold added. Like the painting of a forest above the mantle, it had all come from the manor, a step up from the usual.

Harry was led into his room where there was a canopy bed, a desk, some book cases and a chair by a small fire. Lucius had a spell put on the doors to the wardrobe so they looked like the view from his old tower, so he felt less like he was under ground. His room was done in muted versions of the Gryffindor colors.

Harry looked around; his trunk unpacked, and managed a small smile. "Thank you."

Lucius pointed at a door. "You have your own bathroom, and that other door goes into the sitting room for Remus."

He was assured it was like many floo, the door only opened with a certain password, and only Harry knew it. It would allow him to visit his godfather without going into the hall, but he could not simply come in reverse, unless Harry wanted him to. Draco had the password for the door between their sitting room and Slytherin, so both he and Harry could use it, but for now it would only be Draco.

Draco clapped Harry on the back. "Come see Slytherin and my new prefect room. You know I have every intention of convincing you to re-sort.:"

Harry had been told it was possible but he would not even be in classes, or quidditch, for now. "I saw it before, but I'll come."

Draco looked confused from the comment, and he convinced Harry to tell him, Harry admitting about Christmas second year. Severus and Remus, who had come in, heard, and while Remus was happy Harry was talking a bit more, Severus grumbled he knew it was Harry. Draco said, as they came into the common room which had not changed, he thought the goons had been off, they actually sounded too dumb. They were not the brainless goons everyone seemed to think they were.

Except no fireplace, and done in green and silver, Draco's room was a lot alike, and without the window spell. They both had some quidditch posters, Harry got his for his birthday, and there were some pranks and such in both as well.

Draco pointed at his broom. "You could always practice with us this year, and next year I'd take the open chaser position when you re-sort."

Harry managed a small bit of himself. "Malfoys don't know no."

Laughing, Draco assured him they did, but rarely took it as an answer, and Harry would need to learn that. When Harry shot him a questioning look, Draco reminded Harry they were brothers in all but blood, and along with learning chess, he needed to be more stubborn.

The last comment was when they headed back into the Malfoy rooms and Charlie came to Harry. "We're both new to this, we can learn together."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie had been called in for work, and Draco, Remus and Severus went to the feat, when Harry assured them he didn't need them to stay. Lucius could have gone, he and his fiancé had a place at the head table, but he opted not to. He claimed it was because Charlie was not there, no one to watch his manners, but Harry knew. Harry knew Lucius did not want to leave him alone first night back, and Harry was grateful for it,

Lucius came in when Harry was curled reading his new charms text by the fire. "I won't tell Remus what you were reading. He might be a bit hurt."

Harry looked up from his book. "He knows charms was always one of my favourite, if not top. I used it a lot in the DA."

Lucius had heard about the club, which his son had to try and break up for their cover, and was quite impressed. Harry not only could do magic of seventh years, like a corporeal patronus, but he had been able to teach others to do it, as well. Harry was a far more gifted wizard then he ever seemed to give himself credit for.

Lucius sunk down on the table. "You had to take herbology though; we will have the first dungeon greenhouse. Well at least not a menagerie."

Harry closed the book. "I was thinking maybe an auror but since the war......

For the first time in his life Harry had something remotely resembling a dad, someone to talk jobs with, and it seemed so foreign. He had told Minerva he wanted to be one, but because of his dad and Sirius. He had never had anyone like this, someone he could really ask.

Lucius bent and kissed Harry when Harry thanked him. "You know Charlie and I have come to see you as a son. Just like a hug, this is another thing dads do,"

Harry asked in a tiny voice, scared for an answer, and regretting it the second it came out. "Are you guys going to adopt me?"

Shock ran through Lucius, not because he and Charlie had not spoken about it a lot all summer, but because he never thought Harry would ask. They had custody, but adoption was another matter, for among other things, Remus would have to agree. He, in the will, had the right to adopt Harry, and not them.

Lucius sat back down. "Charlie and I would like to, but we will not push you. If you want, and Remus agrees, we could perhaps, when we marry."

Harry was surprised for he had expected Lucius to tell him it was out of the question. "Maybe I can think on it."

Lucius knew Harry had been shocked by his answer, and promised he and Charlie would talk to him, if he needed it. The adoption did not need to be when they wed, it could wait, but he reminded Harry that there was also the matter of Remus to consider. He loved Harry a lot, and did have a say in it.

He pulled Harry in for a hug, something Harry had grown a bit more used to. "You are my son even if we don't adopt you. Never forget that please."


	17. heart to hearts

Lucius was not sure how to broach the subject, but a week after school began, Lucius was having, or attempting to, a heart to heart with Remus. He and Charlie spoke, again really for they had talked about adopting Harry before, since Harry talked to Lucius. They knew Remus was not likely to take it well, at least not at first, and they thought it might be better Harry not be there. Harry was already in bad shape, and having to watch them fight over him, would not help at all.

They knew Remus loved Harry, and that Severus planned to propose by Christmas, but there was more to this. Harry had been through so much, he needed a stable home right now, and he had found that with them. They would never cut Remus from his life, but Harry was craving stability, and this would give it to him.

Remus looked up in shock. "I gave you temporary custody, against my own heart. What makes you think I would ever allow you to adopt him?"

Lucius spoke plainly. "Because I know how much you love him and want what is best for him."

That answer definitely took Remus by surprise, and honestly took Lucius as well, for it was not the one he said in his head. Some how all he thought of saying, vanished, and he knew it he would ever convince the man, he needed to have a proper heart to heart. They had many things in common, including a love for Harry.

Remus was pale. "I swore to his parents I would make sure he was safe and loved. I have failed him for so long. I planned to file for adoption at Christmas."

Lucius sighed. "I know you love him, believe me I do. But I also know after all Harry has been suffering, he needs a home, a family."

Looking at Severus, he knew they were not exactly a family, but they were getting there, or so he hoped. He didn't need to be married to give Harry a home, and the two of them had waited so long, and his cub's words rung through his head.

Lucius understood some was guilt."Taking Harry now will not undo this summer. You can't go back and change it. And taking Harry will not ease your guilt."

Remus was ready to snap. "I am not trying to ease my guilt. And if anyone is trying to take Harry, it is you two. I remind you, he is mine."

Calming the man as best as he could, he reminded Remus that Harry was not a possession, he did not belong to either of them. If Remus had taken Harry that summer, if Harry had never returned back to that house, and had been safe from the abuse, this would not be an issue. Harry would have spent the summer with Remus, in mourning for the man they both had loved, as brother and godfather, and growing closer. But unfortunately things did not work out that way.

Lucius reached out. "I am not cutting you out. Severus practically raised Draco at times. Nothing will change from this summer, but Harry's last name."

Remus was still not convinced. "Then why are you doing this? Do you demand he have your name, to keep caring for him?"

They hated telling the man, but Charlie and Lucius shared a look, and knew what they needed to do. As gently as he could, Lucius explained the conversation he had with Harry on the night of the opening feast, when Harry asked about being adopted. He made it clear Harry was still not certain he wanted to be, but he thought it better they have this out in private, so Harry was not hurt from their fight.

Remus had tears in his eyes. "I knew he was angry I left him, but I thought he would come to forgive me. I thought he would let me......"

Severus took him into his arms. "Harry has been letting you in, and you know what a good heart he has. He will in time, you will see."

Speaking up, Lucius agreed with his brother, and he knew there were things Harry needed Remus for that no one else could give him. Harry had not really mourned the loss of his godfather, he had been dealing with all the rest, but the pain was buried there. Remus was Harry's connection to his parents and Sirius, he had those memories and that love, and that was a bond Lucius and Charlie could never take.

Lucius showed him second forms. "Making you legally Harry's godfather and guardian if anything happened to us. We're not trying to cut you out of his life."

Remus was still badly in pain but nodded. "If Harry is sure, if he asks again, I will sign, if you sign these. Believe it or not, I want what is best for him."

The couple assured him they had no doubt, even in the summer they had known deep down, and this proved it. He loved Harry enough to realize he had found dads, and a brother, in the Malfoys and Charlie, and to know if that is what he wanted, it would be the best for Harry.

Severus kissed Remus when alone. "You will always have Harry, you know that. Give him a few days, and then I think Lucius is right on the Sirius issue."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been doing well enough, they had hoped he might want to leave the rooms once and a while but he didn't, other then to see Remus and Severus. Severus was allowing Harry to do his practical in the evenings, sometimes with Draco, while Severus did his own potions. Harry seemed to have a new found concentration.

Remus came in three weeks into the year and sat down."You know I thought the two of us could finally take a look through your birthday gift."

Harry's new broom was not the only thing not used yet "I'd like that Moony."

Harry went to his bedroom and fetched the journal, and the two of them sat down by the fire, to pour through it. Lucius and Charlie knew Remus was coming, had actually encouraged it for they meant what they said to Remus, and kept their distance.

Remus looked at a photo of them by the lake. "You know your friends miss you a lot. I even have had Miss Lovegood asking after you nearly every day."

Harry was not surprised. "Draco keeps trying to get me to come through and meet his friends, wants to convert me. Or come to quidditch practice."

Neither sounded like a bad idea to Remus, and he said so, thinking Harry needed to ease back into life. The marauders may have all been Gryffindors, but they would have been happy as long as Harry was, and besides, Harry had already become a bat. There seemed three converted lions, though Harry the only current student. Harry admitted he missed flying, and maybe he would allow Draco to introduce him to Blaise, and maybe one or two others.

Harry looked up from a picture of Sirius. "I miss him so much."

Remus kissed his head and managed for the first time since the abuse that summer, to really hold Harry. "I know cub, so do I."

As the talked, deep down he knew Lucius was right, Harry was keeping him at such a distance, and it would take a lot of time to get better. He would help Harry mourn, and get better from all of this, but he would also allow it, if Harry did ask to be adopted by the Malfoys. As long as he could still be there, he'd do what was best.

He could see Harry was emotionally exhausted and closed the book. "I think the rest can wait for another day. I promise we'll talk more about him, I promise."


	18. Draco's friends come

Harry knew he had asked Draco to, but when he was faced with the pending arrival of Blaise and Pansy, he was having second thoughts. He had not even been ready for his friends, but Draco wanted him to re-sort, and convinced him to try. Remus thought Harry was likely more comfortable with this, because they were not his friends, so they would not expect anything from him. Harry knew he was right, at least in a way, for Harry felt he would disappoint his friends, by not being himself. He had seen even in his pain, how they were when he freaked that summer, and could not take it. His friends barely knew him before this, and certainly not now.

Though both Charlie and Lucius told Harry he could back out, they were happy when he didn't, for this would be good for Harry. Harry was sitting next to the fire when the door from Slytherin opened, and Draco came in with his best friend and girlfriend. Harry was not anxious to meet the goons for real just yet.

Pansy eyed him up and down. "Look good without the glasses, and with the new clothes. You really do need to do something about that hair though."

Blaise laughed from the look on Harry's face. "What Pansy means is hi. And don't worry, if she is trying to give you a make over, usually means she likes you."

Laughing a little bit, Harry was put a bit at ease from that, and he could actually see why Draco cared about her so much. Draco admitted their mothers set them up, arranged marriages no longer done, but they had wanted them wed. It was set up, but the two genuinely cared, and would likely marry when they were done school.

Blaise plopped down on the table. "You know you really will have to become a snake. Draco tells us he has adopted you like a runty little brother.'

Pansy nodded. "And all Malfoys are Slytherins, family tradition and all. Besides you know we're far cooler then those Gryffindors."

Harry snorted a bit. "I think lack of sunlight has got to you."

Though he hid it, Draco was relieved, for he had not heard Harry make such a comment, even with him. He knew this would be good, not simply because Harry did not have to be someone for them, but because if anyone could bring this out, it was Slytherins. He tended to think it was even more proof Harry needed to re-sort.

Draco smiled. "Well dad and Charlie are finally getting married in two weeks. We already have one lion in the home, we need some more Slytherins."

Harry quietly reminded him they were balanced with Harry as a lion. "Besides it doesn't matter."

The small smile they had brought out, and even laughter, was gone again from him. Draco sighed, Harry's mood swings had got better since the summer, almost gone completely when around them, unless Sirius was mentioned. He knew still it was progress; he was still functioning, not shutting down as he had with the Weasleys.

Blaise seemed to have guessed."Hey you know you will come back to classes sooner or later. And are much easier on digestion of meals then those fur balls."

Though Pansy elbowed him in the ribs, he succeeded in getting Harry to smile a bit."Draco said something like that. And I have wanted to try out my new broom."

Though Pansy groaned about boys and quidditch, she did comment since Lucius had bought him the broom, he should put it to use for his team. Ginny had already replaced Harry as seeker, for he knew he would not be ready for the game, and Draco said Harry could play reserve this year. Harry and Draco could both play both chaser and seeker, and there would be an opening for chaser next fall, as their graduating captain was one. Harry should have been captain this year, and they would have allowed him to be even if benched, but he gave it to Katie, for it was only fair.

Pansy looked at the time. "We should be heading up for dinner. Are you sure you won't come with us? An honorary Malfoy is always welcome, even a lion."

Draco came to his rescue."He is supposed to have dinner with his godfather tonight. I am sure when he comes to practice soon, he will have breakfast."

Shooting Draco a grateful look, he thanked the other two for coming, and said he'd be happy if they did again. He would consider practice, and a meal after but early on a weekend morning when there would be few people, for he couldn't handle the hall right now. He had not meant to, but after Draco's excuse, he found himself next door, where he had been spending more and more time, he and Remus talking a lot about Sirius, and his parents. They were slowly repairing their bond.

Severus smiled when he heard how it went. "You should allow Greg and Vince next time, they're more then bodyguards. I'm sure you'd get along with the others too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the evening before the Malfoys and Harry were going for Charlie and Lucius' wedding, actually Severus and Remus and the twins would come, Harry was surprised. He and Lucius had not spoken about adoption since Harry first asked, for Harry was too scared to push it, and was worried Lucius didn't really want to. His surprise came that both couples were there, and Remus not only knew, but was not angry.

Harry was close to tears. "I don't want you to think I don't love you Moony............"

Remus reached and kissed him on the head. "I never doubted it cub. Is this what you really want? I want an honest answer, I promise not to be hurt."

Harry was still not sure, he had found a family for the first time, and part of him wanted nothing more then to be a Malfoy. He was not worried about his parents, or Sirius, for from what Remus said, they would understand. But before that summer, the only dad he wanted was Remus.

Lucius sunk down. "Then how about we put off adoption of any kind. You know Charlie I will always call you a son, even if we don't."

Charlie nodded. "You know for us it is not custody. Even if you are thirty and a married man with kids and suddenly want to be formally a Malfoy, we would."

Technically custody was only an issue for another year, till Harry came of age, but adoption was another matter, it made Harry officially family. They knew after growing up abused, both physically and sexually by his so called family, Harry longed for real family so bad. They just assured Harry he did not need papers.

Harry finally nodded. "I'm not ready to be adopted by any of you. I want to have all of you."

Lucius shared a look with Remus and then said."You can say no, but Remus and Severus added a room. I know they're just next door to us but......"

Harry understood, for living next door was not the same as Harry living with him, and Remus was hoping Harry would come stay with him a bit. Harry agreed, when they got back from the wedding, he would spend at least a night a week next door, with his godfather. Harry found such relief, that Remus knew what he asked Lucius, and was not angry with Harry over it. He was also feeling reassured he had some time to decide either way.

Charlie decided to lighten the mood. "You know you will be seeing one of my brothers soon. He has accepted a job here at school."


	19. long awaited wedding

The wedding was to be a small affair, for beyond Harry and Draco, there were Remus and Severus, and the Tonks family, as well as the twins. Charlie refused to tell Harry who would be at school, and he would know soon enough. Harry was a bit confused, he didn't think there was an opening on staff; Lucius was the governors' eyes and ears. The only position that ever opened up over the years was DADA, which Remus was happy in, and Magical Creatures, but same with Hagrid. Hagrid had been given a full pardon, and allowed a wand recently, but after being expelled, being allowed to teach had been a big honour for him.

Lucius and Charlie decided on a simple weekend wedding, and planned to take the boys away at Christmas, as odd as it seemed, for a honeymoon. The men could have gone abroad with their guests, even for the weekend, but had chosen some where closer to home. They left on Friday but would be married on Saturday. Harry had felt guilty they postponed, they were to have wed in the US, but they assured him they just got more guests. They considered the US next summer, even after Christmas.

Charlie smiled when he looked around. "This place is as beautiful as you promised."

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "Do you think I would do anything but the best for you? I am just lucky you're still marrying me."

They knew it was only partly a joke, about making them postpone, for they both remembered the Burrow. Most of Charlie's family would not even talk to him, his brothers would walk him down the aisle and Harry was to be best man. Severus swore he was not hurt when Draco was chosen to be Lucius', it made sense to use their sons, but was honoured to marry them, as Lord Prince. Remus and Tonks were the only ones without parts, or so believed.

They were in Wales, in the Welsh mountains, on the shores of Tal-y-lyn lake, at a muggle hotel. Lucius had not had a home here, but he had paid to buy out the old coaching inn hotel for the weekend, and convinced the owners, they needed a holiday. The inn had room for them all, and using elves, gave them privacy.

Harry was surprised when Percy appeared. "What are you doing here?"

Percy smiled. "Hello to you too. Didn't think I would miss my big brother's wedding did you?"

Though he made some peace with his family after Voldemort, and had been to Bill's wedding, Harry was under the impression things were not good. Percy had lost his work in the ministry after Voldemort, and Harry suddenly realized Charlie was talking of him. He should have known, Bill was married and happy with the bank, and even if the twins were not busy with their shop, they would not be teachers.

Percy hugged the twins who were also shocked. "Turns out old Professor Vector had a heart attack and needs to retire. Arithmancy was always my favourite subject."

Charlie nodded. "Odd to say, you know opposites and all, but I and Percy always got along well. I am so happy he agreed to be here."

It had hurt that Bill would not be there for him, for he and Bill were so close and he stood for Bill, but Bill had refused to come. Like their parents, and the younger two, he could not look past the family feud, and Lucius' spy days, and be happy for his brother. Harry offered to step aside and allow Percy to be best man, but both brothers said no, Percy happy to watch. Harry was like a brother to the other red heads, and becoming a son to Charlie, and it was his place by Charlie's side.

Lucius pointed to the hotel."You will find rooms ready, the wedding is tomorrow afternoon. I hope you don't mind, but we thought we'd have a family evening."

Charlie stopped Harry when he was about to go with the others. "Where do you think you're going? We said family."

They reminded Harry that they had told him even without adoption papers, he was a Malfoy, and always would be, if he wanted to be. Charlie knew he was more in age to be a brother, but he was happy to have both boys in the family, though tonight they were starting for another. Draco had long ago welcomed Charlie, his mother never a true part of him, and he liked the idea of little siblings. He had Harry, but he thought a younger little brother would be cool, but laughed at his dad with a girl.

Lucius took them away to a town on the coast where they would have dinner. "Charlie and I wanted to thank both of our sons for being part of this weekend."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wedding took place oddly enough the next day not at the hotel, but up a dirt road from the hotel, in a sheep field of all places but it had a beautiful path of shaded trees which made for a bit of an aisle, and the old inner gate, along a broken stone wall, was where the grooms stood. It was beautiful, with views of the mountains and the lake, and the rustic setting fit both men perfectly, and was as far from Lucius' first wedding as possible. Tonks and her parents, Percy and Remus, happily watched.

Severus had never performed a wedding but was honoured. "Who gives this man in marriage?"

Fred answered. "His brothers do."

"Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy; take Charles as your husband, binded onto him, body and soul, till death parts you?"

"I do."

"And do you Charles Urien Weasley take Lucius as your husband, binded onto him, body and soul, till death parts you?"

"I do."

Harry handed a ring to Lucius. "Take this ring and claim Charlie as your husband while I stand witness."

Lucius happily slid the ring on."With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Draco handed a ring to Charlie."Take this ring and claim my dad as your husband while I stand witness."

Charlie put it on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Severus ended."By the powers that be, I pronounce you wed. Lucius you may kiss your husband."

There was a lot of clapping for so few, as the two shared a kiss, and they signed the contracts. For a moment Harry was sad there were no adoption papers, but the moment passed, for he knew he was not ready. The couple reminded him it was his choice when or if, and if not, he was always a Malfoy. Harry planned to use his new room with Remus for a few days, to let the men have some privacy, since their short honeymoon was not till December, and true till next summer.

The formalities done Severus motioned them back towards the inn. "Time for the real celebration."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Charlie were shocked; they had planned a simple dinner in the pub, for the location alone was special. The others knew they had planned far more romantic for the summer, and after all they had done for Harry, spent last evening working. There was a courtyard between the pub and the inn, which was now hung with faerie lights, and the tables were in a mix of their house colors, little mini gourds held wild flowers, one long table since there were so few Roast potatoes, lamb chops, wild greens salad, fresh bread and wine were on the menu, and there was some dancing and fireworks, to end it.

Lucius and Charlie were spending two nights in Dublin, hotel reservations a surprise gift from Andromeda, who thought even with their two trips planned, it was needed. They had not been sure about going, but were assured the boys would be seen back to school, and Harry assured them he would be fine.

Remus looked at Harry who was white when they left. "Are you sure you'll be fine? I know this is the first time you have been away."

Harry nodded. "I'll be fine, you guys are here, and we will be back at school tomorrow."

Though Remus was still not sure, he reminded Harry he was next door, before they went to bed. Harry had done fine, for even dinner the night before, they had been in private, and Harry had not seen any one new, well except Percy. He had not seen Percy in quite a while, but he was known. Harry thought he was fine, but he woke up in a cold sweat, still feeling his Uncle on top of him, from the dream, and he barely made it to the bathroom. He stumbled outside into the cold air, trying to calm.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, what's wrong?"


	20. night time chats

Percy was not sure why, but he did not seem to be able to sleep at all, and headed down stairs. He knew there were elves, but he had never grown used to them, you never saw the ones who worked at school, though he would now as a teacher. He was happy to be here, he had missed his family in the last year, but he had found it hard going back. He knew they all considered him a prat, but he had been doing what he thought were right, and still believed Harry had been a pawn. Fudge had believed Albus was using Harry, and Percy believed him, and it seemed now others were as well. His comments about his dad and being poor were in the heat of the moment, and were nothing the others had not said some time, and he had apologized.

As he had some warm milk, he knew the others would be mad he was here, but no matter. Things were never the same when he came back, and Charlie had always been there for him, even the past year. He could be happy for Charlie, he knew Lucius was a good man, and Charlie and the twins were enough family for him. He was heading for bed when he noticed someone outside, and he could tell it was Harry.

As he approached Harry, he could tell he was upset, and for a moment thought to get Remus or the twins. Instead."Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry did not turn to look at him. "I'm fine Percy; you can go back to bed. You don't need to worry about me."

Though he barely knew Harry, and they had definitely never been as close as Harry was to some of the others, he did not back off. He knew Charlie was starting to see Harry as his son, as odd as it seemed with the ages, and the twins called him brother. He knew he owed it to them, to make sure Harry was okay.

Percy steered Harry towards a bench. "You obviously aren't. Believe it or not, I am a not half bad listener. I will wake the twins, if you will not talk to me."

Harry gave him a look, like he was deciding if he meant it or not. "It was just a dream, a really bad dream."

He may have known little of Percy, other then the rule following head boy, who had basically kicked himself out of his own family. Harry realized perhaps he got a bum wrap, for he could see how Charlie was treated as well, but he would reserve judgement on that. For now he knew Percy was enough like his brothers, he would go wake one or Remus, if Harry did not talk to him at all.

Percy tried to put a hand on Harry but he flinched badly. "Harry its okay; you know I would not hurt you. If for nothing more then sheer fear of my brother's hexes."

Harry last year may have laughed, but he could not even manage a small smile "I know. I'm sorry."

Harry had never been like this, he had always been so confident and funny, he was a mix really of Charlie and the twins it was odd to think. Percy did not know all the details, but he knew a lot of what happened to Harry, and what condition he had been in, when found. He had been at the Burrow, when Albus had come to talk. He knew in part his hired at school was Albus wanting another ally there, but he would not be a pawn. He laughed the old man thought he would be.

Percy looked out over the water. "I used to have bad dreams too. You know it usually feels better to talk to someone."

Harry was pale. "I can't, I mean its nothing. It is nothing anyone else needs to be bothered by anyways."

Calming Harry, Percy told him he did not mean about the dream, he just meant talk. A lot of times bad dreams were brought on by a bad moment that day, or were simply a restless mind, and considering today, he assumed the second one. His dad used to make hot coco, the one thing Arthur could do in a kitchen really, and would stay up talking with them, until they were feeling better. Very rarely did they talk about the bad dream, and to this day, Arthur said they were some of the most interesting talks with his sons he ever had, though some almost gave him his own bad dreams.

Harry smiled a tiny bit at that. "I am sure the twins were likely the source. I wished I had someone like that."

Percy understood. "I think I always took it for granted, having so much family. It wasn't till we were apart this last year; I realized how lucky I was."

Though the dream had been about his Uncle, he had not thought of him all day, and it had been the question of adoption bothering him. He didn't mention it, but talking about something as mundane as chats and hot chocolate, seemed to calm him. He could not deny Percy coming to talk with him, had done him some good.

Harry stood up to head for bed and thanked him. "I haven't gone back to class, besides I don't take arithmancy. But maybe we could talk more."

Percy followed him in. "I'd like that. Other than Charlie, you will be the only friendly face at school."

As Harry went into his room, neither of them mentioned the two siblings Percy left out, and Harry knew why. Draco had admitted he had not heard either of them or Hermione ask after him, and Harry remembered how they were when they had come to the manor. He knew neither Ron nor Ginny had ever been over fond of Percy, even back before the family falling out, and his support of Charlie, would not help out of course.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Sunday they returned to school, and Harry found his rooms with Remus were identical, right down to the posters, except for his broom and books. Harry had promised to spend at least one night a week in here, and for the next week, every night, so the newlyweds could have space. Draco had said another bed could have been added to his prefect room, but Harry was not sure he was ready, and his promise to Remus was a good excuse.

Draco did convince him for another visit though, and this time Harry made it to Slytherin, and the goons and Millie, were there too. Draco had told him many times Vince and Greg were good guys, and he should give them a chance. Harry wanted to try and ease back into classes, and assumed this could not hurt the process.

Blaise threw a chocolate frog at him and pointed at the bed. "Since you're not a snake, we will need to make sure you are worthy."

Draco snorted. "I thought you already gave him your approval, when you came with Pansy. I do recall you both saying that he should re-sort."

Shrugging, Blaise did not deny it for he knew he had been caught, but he pointed at the new three, and said they needed their proof. Draco had warned Harry, but assured him they would not go hard, for they knew what he was suffering; besides he was practically a Malfoy. Harry was relieved to see he had been right.

Millie and Pansy had been whispering when the guys grilled him and Harry looked at Draco. "Some how those two scare me more."

Draco laughed as did the other guys "They should. Pansy is getting her help to give you a make over."

The first thing she said to Harry when she had come before, was he needed to finish the make over, started that summer. Harry had no interest, the others had been necessity, and he told her if a make over was a condition for joining the house, he would consider being Hufflepuff. That made them all laugh, and since they realized Harry just said he was considering switching, they changed topics for now. Harry knew without being told, the subject was not forgotten.

Vince called as Harry was leaving. "You know all Malfoys are welcome, even if not a Slytherin. Don't make us hunt you down and drag you over next time."

Draco saw Harry blanch a bit as he led him back into the Malfoy rooms. "Bad choice of words on his part. He just meant you should come more often."

Though he still felt out of place around too many people, and he had only lasted a half hour tonight, he agreed. If he was ever going to get back into class, he needed to get used to other people around again, and it seemed Draco's friends had been a good start for him. Luna and Neville were his only own he even considered.

Remus was happy to see he was doing well when he got back. "You know it is your choice when, but keep with this, and you could start easing back into classes."


	21. taking baby steps

Harry had been convinced to return to some of his classes, and Draco had come to collect Harry, a week after the wedding. Harry was going to potions that morning, a very small class for few people got an O to go on, and Harry would work with Draco and Blaise. Lucius and Charlie, who he was back living with after a few days to themselves, had reminded Harry if he could not handle any more, he could come back. Harry would eat meals down here at least, he was not ready for the hall, and he was still uncertain about his own house. Draco thought it more reason for Harry to re-sort, and Harry could not deny, he was thinking about it.

Blaise had come with Draco, and Harry was not surprised, for he had spent a lot of time with Blaise, since they had been introduced to each other. Blaise and Draco had been best friends since the cradle, and when bouncing between stepfathers, Lucius had been a big part of his life. Blaise's mother was quite the black widow.

Blaise smirked when he saw how white Harry was."You have a choice, you come to class or this evening we let the girls at you."

Draco laughed. "You know he is kidding, but you know you'll be fine. It's not like we will abandon you to Weasel as a partner or something."

He was surprised when Ron was able to make the class, for Harry had been shocked to get an O, and Ron was worse then him. It turned out Severus had been forced to take people who got an E at least three years in potions, which thanks to Hermione, Ron just barely had. Normally Harry would have been paired with those two, but Draco and Blaise had been happy to make room at their table for him. Besides, he had made progress with Severus, and he did not want to go backwards at all.

Harry made it into class, but even with the few students in the room, Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. There were a lot of looks from the others, especially when he joined Draco and Blaise, and not his customary partners. The school knew he was living with the Malfoys, but he still knew it would cause such looks.

Hermione looked at Harry. "We have room enough up here for another. You know we always made a good team before."

Draco snorted."With you doing all the hard work and they barely passing still. Harry will actually learn something where he is."

If looks could kill, Draco would have been lying on the floor, for the looks shot at him from both Gryffindors were deadly. Harry could not quite understand why they really seemed to care, considering they had not even written while he was away, and how they were when they saw him. He had never told them of the abuse, true, but they had seen bruises and scars, and heard bad dreams, and had never bothered to ask him about it at all.

Severus though had come into the room and he cut off a come back from Ron. "Your potion is on the board. I would suggest getting stared on it."

Ron sneered over his shoulder."I would watch my back you slimy little dungeon dwellers. I am not about to lose my friend to dark scum like you."

Blaise was the one who answered."Maybe if you treated Harry as a friend, and less like some trophy to show off."

Seeing that Harry was growing uncomfortable with where the talk seemed to be going, Draco directed their attention back to the potion. Draco had been right, instead of helping them learn how to do harder tasks, Hermione did them by herself, and had them do easy. Unfortunately on tests or potions when they were either on their own or forced into other pairs, it left them looking like morons. Harry had been working with Severus since the summer, and it showed in class.

Draco looked at Harry as they were leaving class. "I don't suppose you are up for lunch in the hall? You know you can sit with us."

Hermione had come out and tried to put an arm around him."You know Neville and the others missed you. You need to come and sit where you belong."

Harry felt like he was a piece of meat, and after barely being convinced to come to class in the first place, Harry was going paler by the moment. He got a rescue in a surprising arrival, by the third Weasley brother, who was a bit far from his own classroom. Percy though had no class right before lunch.

Percy clapped Harry on the back."There you are, remember we're having lunch with Charlie, since he has an evening shift at the hospital."

Ron sneered at Percy."Why am I not surprised you support that sick pair? Well I happen to think good riddance to both pieces of trash, from the family."

The twins got away with being at the wedding, for it was the only strike against them, where Percy had just earned his way back into the family as it was. Percy was always the rule keeping stick up the ass prat to the younger two, and it had rubbed off on Harry, but he had seen a different side of him. Like the talk the night of the wedding, he found Percy was a lot more like his brothers then Harry thought, and wanted to spend more time with him.

Percy had indeed been headed for his brother, and without another word, he steered Harry home. He had come just to drop off a book, but the excuse became real, and he was invited to stay for lunch. Draco stayed as well, and since Harry had herbology without Draco next, they were not surprised he decided to stay.

Harry managed a small nod when Draco mentioned quidditch practice that weekend. "I guess I have wanted to try out my new broom."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was not pleased at all, he had been told Harry had been to a good chunk of classes, but was avoiding his house and the hall. He had spoken to the Weasleys and Hermione, reminding them they needed to work to get Harry back to Gryffindor, but they had no success. He was not about to allow Lucius to win, and he had heard rumours Lucius was looking to adopt Harry, and needed to stop it. The Malfoys had enough power, without adding Harry's two titles and estates to it as well.

He had been told Harry was to go to quidditch with Draco on Saturday, Ron had over heard, and he needed to do something about that if he could. He asked Harry for tea on Friday evening, and was happy he agreed, but not so happy, when he found Harry was accompanied.

Albus looked at Lucius and Remus. "I invited Harry for tea. I was not expecting more then him."

Lucius called for another chair."Then it is a good thing we live in a school of magic. Harry mentioned you wanted to talk about his future."

Making sure the old man did not have another excuse, he summoned a house elf, and made sure enough tea and what ever, came for four people. Albus really was a fool if he believed Harry was about to come up here alone, after all that had happened. Harry was more then aware of how much scheming the man had done about him, and meddling in his life. Charlie would have come as well, but he was working nights this semester, at the hospital.

Remus took some tea. "Of course we assumed if you wanted to talk to our son about school, we should be here. It does of course include us."

Albus sighed."Harry and I have been having such chats for years. This was not a disciplinary meeting."

They reminded him Harry had not had a guardian and godfather before, well not ones who could come for such things, but times had changed. Harry was a son in both their hearts, and even if it was informal, they would like to be a part of it. Lucius reminded the old coot they had every right, especially when Harry asked them to come.

Albus turned to Harry. "Harry I can't allow you to play tomorrow. Home schooled kids can not play on the teams. Now if it was Gryffindor, since you're back..."

Harry cut him off. "I am not playing sir; I am simply joining for practice, as you know they have a seeker. Lucius assures me that is not against the rules."

Anyone who went to the school was entitled to fly and use the pitch, at certain times of the day. Harry not being back to classes fully would stop Harry from playing in a game, but not from practicing with the team, which is all he would be doing. Albus would likely let him play in a game even if not back to classes, as long as he was playing for Gryffindor, for the old man was so anxious to get him away from the Slytherins. Harry loved to play, but he was not ready to return, by any means.

Lucius after a time stood. "As interesting as this has been, it grows late. And Harry is meeting Draco and his team for practice at dawn"

Albus could not hide his anger at how short and what direction the talk went in. "I am sure Harry, you and I, will be having another chat soon enough."

They lead Harry from the office and back home, where he thanked them both, for he had not wanted to deal with the man alone. They didn't need to both come, odd to see them together considering the custody issue, but had wanted to show a united front. Albus could not believe he could play Harry's loved ones, off each other.

Lucius did point to the bedroom. "It was not simply an excuse. I am under orders from Charlie for you to be in bed early, since you have not flown for so long."


	22. adventures in flying

Harry actually found himself happy to be up before dawn, not something he would ever have thought, after all those early morning practices Oliver had. Oliver always made sure they got mornings, because it meant more time, as long as they were up by dawn. Oliver had been an amazing captain, and Harry was not shocked he went professional, though everyone on the old team likely could have, but he was obsessive. Draco had told him the team decided to try mornings this year, it seems Katie who was captain now Harry was not playing, had stuck with Oliver's style.

Draco was alone in coming for him, for Blaise was not on the team, and he could see Draco was already dressed for practice. He had known Harry would not be anxious to go in a locker room, and had not wanted to leave him out alone, so this seemed the obvious choice.

Draco saw Harry was relaxed as they walked through the halls. "Is it because the school is asleep or you are finally trusting me to protect you?"

Harry managed a small laugh. "I would feel much safer with Vince or Greg, at least they have muscles. But I can whack someone over the head with this."

Though Draco tried to look hurt by the comment, he broke into a smile, and they were both laughing. Draco could admit he was not the most muscular, like Harry, he had the sleek trim build of a seeker, but they were wizards, and that didn't matter. Most wizards did not resort to something so muggle as a fist fight, they used their wands and minds, but the goons did come in handy. Vince and Greg were not dumb as some thought, but people often saw big hulking guys, and thought so dumb they could be reckless with a wand as much as with their hands, and backed off.

The rest of the team was coming out onto the pitch when they arrived, and Harry was still not certain, for he was a Gryffindor. He knew his own team would not have wanted a Slytherin to be there, but Draco quietly reminded him, he had been invited, and not just by him.

Their captain, Adrian's younger brother Thomas, smiled. "I am glad you came. Draco says you're going to re-sort. Too bad not this year."

Draco added."I said he might re-sort. And excuse me; you already have the best seeker, why would you want to replace him?"

That made them all laugh, for they knew Draco would be happy to be a chaser next year, and allow Harry to be seeker. Draco was good, but he was no Harry, and even before they became friends and brothers, Draco could and would, admit that. Harry had often been compared to Charlie who held the record for most cups, making the team in second year, and winning every year. Harry could have beat his record, but first was a bust, and second and fourth year it had been cancelled.

There was a practice snitch to be used, but for now it was not released, and Harry and Draco would fly for a bit as the others were doing drills. Harry had been nervous, and there was no way he could handle a game, but he had wanted to try out his birthday gift from Lucius and Charlie.

Draco nodded to Harry's broom. "I know it has been a while but that is meant to be used for flying, not scaring off would be attackers."

Harry laughed and went to mount his broom. "You know I never did thank you for getting me my Nimbus 2000 or on the team."

From the look on Draco, that was something he did not need to be reminded of, in front of his team. Thanks to having to pretend to be a royal prat when he had been the one who made Harry show off his skill. He had done a dive on a crappy school broom; Draco likely could not even do today, for Neville's rememberall, and had got a spot on the team, and his broom. He could have been expelled, he was not to have been in the air, but he was saved by Minerva's desire for her team to win for once.

Harry shot off the ground, and as his broom soared higher, he could see what they meant, not even his firebolt came close to this. Harry had not meant to show off, but he always found a freedom and peace on his broom, and even after all he had been through, flying did it again for him.

Thomas was amazed when Harry drew to a stop."Okay we are all going on protest till you re-sort. Crap, that was amazing."

Draco took the practice snitch and released it. "Since you seem to want to show off, lets see you work for it."

As the others broke off into a scrimmage of sorts, Harry and Draco competed for the snitch, matched for the first time, on brooms. Harry had out flown Draco on a 2000 when Draco was on a 2001, and there was only once, Draco beat him that morning, and it was a bit of a fluke. Draco definitely made a better chaser. Harry was surprised by the end to see Charlie in the stands, and knew he likely just got home, and as the others headed to change, he went to head for Charlie.

Charlie clapped him on the back. "They were wrong when they compared you to me. I could never have done some of that. You'd give Krum a run for his money."

Harry sunk down with him. "I didn't realize how much I missed it. Flying has always been an escape for me."

Though he had been the youngest in a hundred years, and if they could go pro in school in the UK he would likely be like Viktor, but it was still an escape. On a broom all that mattered was how he flew, and how fast he could find the snitch. No matter how Oliver was, it was a game, and there had never been the pressure on him. It was also a team sport, and he could not win the game alone for them, and that likely was just as important to Harry, as the rest was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was not all that happy; it was bad enough they had practice at dawn tomorrow, without getting up early today. He did not understand, Harry loved quidditch, and if he was ready for practice, surely he was ready for a game. Ginny was no Harry, and the third year who replaced her as chaser, was not much better. Harry had an obligation to the team, to come back and play, and he was pissed Harry was practicing with Slytherin. People were already gossiping that he planned to re-sort.

He and Hermione headed down for the pitch, for they planned to talk to him, and hopefully make him come to lunch. He was being brainwashed by Draco, and as long as he lived with the Malfoys, it would continue. They needed to break Harry away from the influence.

Ron was not happy at all when he saw Harry. "It was not bad enough he was flying with Slytherin, but he is now hanging out with the traitor."

Harry had heard for he was closer then Ron thought. "Just because your parents, Ginny, you and Bill are prats, doesn't make Charlie a traitor."

First it had been Draco standing up for Charlie, when they had come to the manor, and now it was Harry. Harry was of course less of a surprise, for he had considered them all family, but Draco now had Charlie for a stepfather of course. Ron had been told by Albus, that Harry might be adopted, by either the Malfoys or Remus. He would have been all for Remus, but he knew the man was involved with Snape, and that was nearly as bad.

Hermione spoke up."You know it doesn't matter about Charlie, I mean we're cool with the twins and all. We just came to see if you'd come for lunch."

Harry wondered how long after he left the office last night, it was before Albus has gone to Gryffindor. "I don't think that would help my appetite at all."

He could see the shock in the other two, for he had always been a bit of a push over of sorts for his friends, and this was a definite change for them. Harry had allowed Draco and Blaise, than Percy to do the talking for him after class the other day and ever since, and would have thought Charlie would. They could see Charlie was a bit surprised as well, but he was relieved too, for it was a bit of the old Harry spirit back, and some new confidence as well. Flying seemed to do him some good.

Ron saw Harry's new broom. "You know since you're not playing this year, you could lend me that and give Ginny your firebolt. We are your team after all."

Harry pulled the broom away from him. "I don't think so."

Charlie steered Harry past them and since they had nothing out here to do, Ron and Hermione turned, and followed them inside the school. It seemed Harry was in no mood for the hall, and he disappeared into the dungeons, where not even Ron was foolish enough to follow. He only went down there for class.

Percy caught them as they went for the hall."I know Albus has you doing his dirty work, but leave Harry alone. This is low even for you Ron."

Ron sneered at his brother. "Funny coming from the big sell-out of the family Percy. I see he has reeled you in too, as a brother, or perhaps you are crushing on him."

From the awkward look on his brother, Ron realized what he had said as a joke, may actually be the truth. Percy had no shot in hell, Harry would never date him, and Ron was not sure what would be worse, Percy or a Slytherin. Well he would at least have his best friend away from dark scum, if he was with Percy.

Hermione knew his mind as they sat down for lunch. "We jus have to be patient and more careful. You know Harry will be begging to have us back, soon enough."


	23. talks with a hat

By the time Halloween came, Harry was back to class full time, though he still avoided the hall. His only class Draco was not in, Vince and Blaise were, as well as Neville of course, one of the few Gryffindors who he missed. Other then Neville, the only ones who did not shoot him death glares over his new friends, were Katie, and the Creevey brothers. The brothers were no shock, Harry would have had to become a Death Eater to turn them away, and they may have considered joining. Harry never though Colin's camera, and his brother's following, would be appreciated, but it was actually a welcome reminder of life before.

The weekend before Halloween Harry was convinced to come for lunch, after Saturday pratice, as it was still early and few would be there Harry had joined the team every weekend for pratice, and Draco was a bit jealous, it seemed Harry could play chaser as well. In Draco quidditch was a hobby, Harry it was a passion.

Draco saw Harry looking around a bit. "You changing your mind on coming to lunch? We could not have ruined your appetite so bad?"

Harry laughed a bit and shook his head. "I am famished. I am just trying to get used to sitting on this side of the hall."

At Slytherin Draco knew he meant, and he was not hurt by the comment at all, knowing he would feel the same way. Actually he was not sure he could stomach a meal over there, but Harry was different, he made friends in Slytherin. The only Gryffindors, other then Harry until they convinced him to re-sort, they had any respect for, was Neville who stood by Harry, and Katie. He just found the Creeveys too annoying, they would have driven him nuts, and Harry agreed.

Harry was surprised when the headmaster came his way. "Harry I am glad to see you back in the hall. You do need to go and join your own table."

Lucius answered for Harry."We both know Albus other than opening and closing feasts, students can sit at any table. I believe I see the Patel twins together."

Sure enough Padma was at Gryffindor, even if she was a Ravenclaw, and Albus was not rushing to move her back to her own table. The twins usually sat together, alternating between tables, and when they were at Ravenclaw, Lavender usually went with them.

Albus was not to be put off. "Harry has not spent any time with his own house. I really must insist he join his friends there if he will be eating in the hall."

Harry surprised them both. "I demand to be re-sorted, then no one can argue where I sit."

Lucius and Draco were even surprised, for Harry had said he had not decided yet, and since he did not live in the dorms, it was not an issue. Harry had been thinking about it a lot, and had been planning to ask Lucius to arrange it, but Albus beat him to the punch. The old man began stammering about hats, and his parents.

Harry smiled "My family is Slytherin, and I remind you I am an adopted Black, and but for a few exceptions they were too."

Albus was pale but convinced the hat would never change him."Fine but you will wait for dinner when I have the hat here. You knew it will sort you again."

Lucius summoned the hat from the office and Harry smiled, for he knew what Albus didn't, the hat always wanted to make him a Slytherin. The hat had actually asked him, as he could have been in any house, and Harry had no doubt the hat would again. He had allowed Ron's bias and hate for old bloods to turn him away from Slytherin before, but as he placed the hat on, he was free of that this time.

The hat spoke to him again. "Ah Mr Potter, I get you again, a rare treat to have a person twice. You did not like your choice I see."

Harry silently responded. "You told me my greatness would lay in Slytherin. I want to be where I belong."

The hat chuckled."Those words are truer now then they were five years ago. I see great things for you in SLYTHERIN."

As always the last part was shouted, and though there was only a hundred kids in the hall, all eyes were on him as before. As he handed the hat to Albus, he actually had to hide a laugh from the look on the old man, and a part of his old self had come back. Albus was stammering, and though Harry did not have a robe or tie on to check colors and patch, there was no doubt he was officially a Slytherin like Draco.

Lucius pointed to the dais. "I think it is time we allow the boys to get to their lunch. They had a long practice, and we would not want either of them to faint."

Draco could not contain his laughter when they were alone with the table."Merlin, thankfully you re-sorted. I and dad have been rubbing off on you."

Harry had always had some spirit, he had gone head to head with Draco and Severus, but he had never stood up to Albus like that before. Harry may not have improved his chess game much even after that summer, but he was coming along in the other Malfoy qualities. Later when he saw his godfather and Severus, he wondered how Remus would react, considering the marauders had all been Gryffindors.

Remus pulled his cub into his arms. "You know I am happy, I am dating one myself anyways. Even Sirius would have been, if you were truly happy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following weekend was the first quidditch game, and Harry went, watching for the first time as Slytherin and Gryffindor played. Katie had assured him in person, and the rest of the old team in letters, that they were okay with the switch, as it was a good move for him. Harry knew Katie would have liked the cup for her senior year, but he was not too unhappy when his team won, though Gryffindor was not out yet.

Harry had gone back into the school with Percy, as he had not wanted to wait for the team to shower, he would go to the party later. Draco knew, so he would not be worried, when he came out from the locker room. They were less then two months apart in age, and friends for four months, but worrying seemed natural.

Ron appeared out of no where."Going to snog my brother in one of the alcoves are you? I guess now you're a snake, you don't mind kissing a real one."

Harry had noticed Ron barely pretended to like him since he changed. "We're friends Ron. Now get out of my way."

It seemed though Ron was in a foul mood, from losing in quidditch, and Harry wondered why he was not in the locker rooms changing. Ron blamed Harry for the loss, the prick had to be such a baby over a few bruises that summer, and now he had become a turn coat. He had even refused to lend them is brooms for aid.

Ron stopped him. "Oh are you still so innocent you haven't noticed the way my brother looks at you? You know he just wants to fuck you in some alcove."

Percy couldn't seem to find any words. "Harry I...."

Seeing the looks from Ron and Hermione, and Percy blushing as red as his hair, Harry knew there was some truth to what they had said. Harry had flashes of his Uncle running through his head, and he was going to be sick; before anyone reacted, he fled into the dungeons, and did not stop till he was in his bathroom. He lay dry heaving and crying on the bathroom floor, unable to turn off the memories, of his Uncle, and never heard anyone come in.

He found himself drawn into a strong set of arms and knew it was Charlie. Charlie held him. "Percy is worried about you. You know he would never hurt you."

Harry remained in his arms. "I saw the look on his face, and he didn't deny it."

Charlie quieted him, and didn't deny his brother was attracted to Harry, but Percy would never in a million years, hurt Harry. He knew some of what Harry had suffered, and even if he didn't, Percy had his faults, but forcing someone into an alcove, was not one. Charlie could not remember his brother ever doing more than kissing with Penelope, they did talk, and he had only come out of the closet recently. If nothing more, Percy would be scared to death his brothers would hex him.

Harry was calming a bit. "I know he is a good guy, but I don't think, I am not sure I..............."

Charlie knew Harry was not saying about attraction. "Harry you don't have to be ready to date. Percy is patient."

He told Harry it didn't have to be Percy, he was not trying to sell his brother to Harry, but with time Harry would come to open his heart. Harry needed to talk to Percy, even if not ready to date or if he had no interest in Percy that way, but he didn't have to tell him about the abuse, at all. It was Harry's to share with who he trusted.

Lucius appeared in the door. "A very worried looking Percy is out here, and wanting to make sure Harry is okay."


	24. clearing the air

Percy knew he could face being hexed, he knew how over protective the Malfoys were of Harry, including his older brother. He hadn't done anything, nor would he have, for he respected Harry too much, but he had still upset Harry so bad. He knew it was his brother and the others technically, but he should have been able to protest, but for some reason he was tongue tied. He couldn't deny he was attracted to Harry, he never thought he would say that when he first met him and now he was practically family, but he was. Harry was an amazing person, he deserved so much better then he had been put through, and Percy would do anything to give Harry it.

He reminded himself as he stood in front of the Malfoy door, even if Harry was adopted by Charlie, that didn't make them related really. He reminded himself also it was words, and not said by him, and his brother at least would not hex him for that, Charlie that is. He would have been worried if it was one of the twins.

Lucius opened the door."I had a feeling you would be coming soon. My husband and I are a bit worried, our son is in the bathroom throwing up."

Percy went even paler when he heard that."I swear I never meant for Harry to think....................."

Lucius stopped him, and promised Charlie had over heard a lot, he had come down right after Harry. Percy had stayed up in the hall to deal with the prat, but Charlie had known that his brother would soon come. Lucius had not been up there, and he was reminded by his husband not to hex Percy, it was not his fault. Lucius may have only been a dad for a few months to Harry, but he was already over protective, and Charlie knew he needed to be reigned in.

Percy was left alone for a bit, but a very pale looking Harry came from his bedroom, and he was not escorted. Percy hated that he was part of the reason Harry was so pale and shaking, as he did not speak up, when he should have. He had never been interested in anyone since he came out, and he had handled it bad.

Percy kept his physical distance for now."Harry I'm so sorry about that. You know I would never hurt you. My brother was just trying to cause problems for all."

Harry looked up a bit. "I know you wouldn't..............but the look.....I....."

Percy could not be denying the way he looked at him, but he had never meant to scare Harry. He was not looking at him with lust, and most guys would be used to such looks, but Harry was not most. Harry had not only his history of abuse to deal with, and Percy had a feeling Harry may have been molested, no one had ever told him, but also his image. Harry had spent his school time being the boy who lived; making friends was hard enough, finding a boyfriend, impossible really.

Percy sat on the coffee table when Harry was in a chair. "I am attracted to you. You are smart, and funny and cute. But I would never try anything, or hurt you."

Harry looked up into his eyes. "I don't know if I can be with someone. You don't know about me Percy. You don't know what I have been through."

Holding one of Harry's hands he knew it was a bit of confirmation that Harry had been molested as a child, and he ached for Harry. He would never ask Harry, if Harry ever wanted him to know, he would listen, but he would never force Harry to tell him about what he endured. He knew his siblings and he often complained about no money or room growing up, and Merlin knows how lucky they had been. Harry would have given all he had, just to be safe, and innocent.

Percy lifted Harry's head a bit. "Your past means nothing to me. I would like to spend time with you, even if just as friends. I will never expect more of you."

Harry kept looking at him though his eyes were a bit glistening. "I'd like that, but I don't know if I can ever be more. Not just with you, with anyone."

There was some of the attraction returned; Harry could admit it, when he was not so scared. Percy knew there was a chance they would never be more then friends, but he could live with that,he wanted to help Harry heal from all of this. He hoped he could show Harry he could trust someone to care and love him, as a partner not a son or brother, or friend, even if it was not him. He could not deny he wanted to be the one Harry kissed, but if he could help Harry with the fear and he kissed someone he genuinely cared for, he'd be happy. Harry needed to see in spite of all he suffered, and what he accomplished, he was still worthy of love.

Lucius came into the room. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Harry stopped Percy before he was going to make an excuse. "Please stay."

He had only been about to say no for he didn't want Harry to feel any pressure, after the talk that they just had, but was happy to stay. He knew it would be odd if his own brother was his father in law one day, but he shook his had. He was not even sure Harry would ever date him, and Harry had yet to decide who would adopt him. Harry may become a Lupin or Snape instead, seeing how close Remus and Severus were becoming, and likely might wed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry eventually headed to Slytherin, he was feeling a bit better, and he had promised his team he would come. Talking with Percy had helped, and when he was with the team and with others like Blaise, but after dinner his mind kept going back. Harry could not take any more, and excusing himself from the party he left Slytherin, and was not sure which way to go, and let his heart lead the way.

Severus looked up when Harry came in, a bit surprised that Harry had come in, not that he was not welcome He had thought Harry would be at the party, and other then the one night a week Harry usually stayed with them, he usually knocked. They had told him the password, and to come in when ever, but he usually didn't.

Severus stood and came across the rom. "Are you okay Harry? I heard you were upset earlier."

Harry looked around. "Is Moony here?"

Laughing a bit, Severus said oddly enough Remus was next door in the Malfoy apartments, and Severus was meant to join them. They had both been invited over for some tea, and talk. Lucius and Severus were of course nearly brothers, and the two couples had done what they could, to work together for Harry. The real problems before had been over how Remus left Harry, but since Harry had forgiven him, the others knew it was okay. Severus steered Harry through the door home.

Remus was surprised to see Harry come in with his boyfriend. "Hey cub, were you looking for me?"

Harry nodded and took up his customary chair by the fire."I just wanted to talk. It's okay."

Though Remus offered to go with him and talk, Harry shook his head, okay with just joining them all for tea. Harry was a bit surprised when Draco joined them later, happy though for it may be an odd dynamic with the two couples, it was family to Harry. Harry had a feeling Severus and Remus would likely get engaged soon, and would be happy for them. Charlie and Lucius were talking starting for a baby at Christmas, so Charlie would be done med school, when the baby came. It was times like this when for Harry the question of adoption was harder, for he was so close to both. He knew he didn't have to be at all, but he wanted to be.

Harry smiled later when Charlie asked if he was sure he was okay. "This was good. I just needed this, my family."

Charlie kissed his head. "You know even if you wanted Remus to adopt you, you will always be a Malfoy. And I know Remus feels the same if you choose us."

Harry knew they were being honest, and the time for him to decide, he appreciated. It was evenings like tonight which proved to him he could have them both, and after growing up with no one, it meant a lot to him. Charlie felt the same, he wasn't certain he could have made it through the pain of his family, without not just Lucius, but the boys, the twins and Percy. As odd as it seemed, he looked at Harry and Draco as sons, and he wished he could help Harry heal.

He told Harry before he slipped off to bed."I know you went to Remus to talk about today. I know you're scared, but you know you can talk to any of us about it."


	25. needing some decissions

Author note: The main characters are Harry/Draco not as romantic, but because the story's focus is Harry's struggle for belonging, and Draco is core to that. Cannon Percy I'd never write with Harry, but I hope you'll give mine a chance. I am having trouble deciding which couple will adopt Harry, feedback welcome, but as always thank you for continuing to read and review my story

Chapter 25 Needing some decissions

Harry had been asleep for some hours; well they had all been for it was well past midnight the following weekend, when Lucius bolted up in bed. Charlie sat up as well, both hearing muffled sounds from the next room, and knowing Harry was having a bad dream, or assumed. Lucius motioned his husband back to bed; Charlie had worked double shifts three times that week, and needed the rest. He would be happy when Charlie was done school, these crazy schedules would go away, and if they had their wish soon, the late nights, would be feedings. For Harry though, neither minded being up, knowing he needed it.

As he walked into Harry's room he found sure enough Harry was thrashing around in bed, not really screaming, but crying. Lucius was careful, he definitely didn't want to scare Harry any more then he already was, but he sat down on the bed. He didn't shake Harry; he drew him into his arm, trying to soothe him like a baby.

When Harry had slowly calmed and came around he looked surprised at Lucius."I am sorry for waking you."

Lucius just summoned an elf with warm milk and honey for Harry. "You know I don't mind. Charlie and I have told you, you could wake us at any time."

As Harry sat against the pillows drinking the warm milk, he knew Harry felt guilty, especially about Charlie. Lucius was self employed, he could just go into work later if needed, and since it was a weekend, he usually didn't. His life had changed so much for the better since the war ended, and not simply because he was not a spy, for one he actually had a life. He travelled and worked less, because he had a husband to come home to, whom he loved, and two sons he could be hands on with. As odd as it sounded, he looked forward to poopy diapers and midnight feeds, thanks to Narcissa, he never got to enjoy them with Draco.

Harry was calming down a bit, but he was worried, knowing Lucius would want to talk to him. The only time Harry had ever mentioned any memories of the sexual abuse was the night he walked in on Remus and Severus, and it brought up memories.

Lucius put the glass down."Harry you know I will not force you, but I think you need to talk about this. I have a feeling this is not the first time this week."

Harry had known how to erect spells for privacy since he was little. "I don't know if I can tell.......it's not like when he kicked me. You guys saw."

Reminded that Harry had undergone years of abuse, and had hid it from everyone, Lucius was not surprised Harry was scared to talk. The twins and others suspected Harry to have been abused, but no one had confronted him, and Harry had remained in the abusive home. If he had not been beaten to within an inch of his life, and wound up in the hospital, they likely would still have no idea. As sickening as t was to think, his being left in the dumpster, was a blessing of sorts.

He quiet reminded Harry they knew, the doctors had reported signs of continued sexual abuse, when he was found. And though h could only make a few words out, the night Harry walked in on sex; Harry had shared a bit of a memory then.

Lucius kissed him on the head. "You were an innocent little boy, who deserved to be protected. Nothing you say will ever make me love you less. You are my son."

Harry refused to look at him."I was on the kitchen floor; I could hear the ticking clock."

It seemed the oddest start, but Lucius was soon to learn why, Harry having slept in a cupboard for years, not large enough for his Uncle. He would be made to lay naked on the kitchen floor, as his Uncle touched and kissed him all over. Lucius was nearly sick to hear, a four year old had known what another man's cock felt like.

He knew it went further, from the scarring, but Harry could not handle more. Lucius took Harry into his lap and rocked him. "It's okay Harry. I promise, I promise."

Harry didn't fight him like that night in the den, he allowed himself the comfort."Please don't leave me."

He knew it was not a simple request to stay with him that night, though that was part; Harry was begging Lucius to stay as his dad, his family. Lucius moved so they were both against the pillows, and held Harry as he sobbed himself to sleep. Lucius hated making Harry talk about it, but as painful as it was, he knew he was right.

He was not all that surprised when his husband appeared in the door. "I hope you don't mind a bed alone tonight. I think Harry needs me more right now."

Charlie came and kissed them both. "I think it is time the four of us sit down with Harry and discus the adoption papers."

Both couples had never wanted to pressure Harry, and he didn't need to be adopted by anyone, but it seemed Harry needed it. As much as they kept assuring him of their love, and that they would all be there for him, it wasn't enough really. Harry's parents were killed when he was a baby, and since then he had not had much security, and right now he seemed to need tangible proof, that he would always have a family to call his own.

Lucius nodded. "I know there is a good chance he will choose Remus, and I can live with that. But I have come to see him as a son, and papers won't change that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was shocked when he found Lucius still with him the next morning, and he felt guilty, but Lucius assured him it had been his choice. They decided not to address what they spoke of when he slept, with him right away, but spoke to the other two. They were all in agreement that they would talk to Harry soon, and would have him decide what papers to sign, and make sure he understood he still had them all. Harry wanted that next step, they knew he needed it, he was simply scared.

It was a week later when the six, Draco having come as well, sat down to talk. Remus and Severus had some news to share, it was the official reason for the dinner, not wanting to scare Harry off, or corner him. Draco had his suspicions there was more, but he was happy to be there for his brother.

Remus showed his hand. "We know we have only been official back together for a few months, but Severus and I have decided we want to get married."

Lucius smiled. "Five months, Severus you were never one for quick moves. But I am happy for you."

The couple had thought about being engaged by Christmas, but the adoption issue with Harry had come up. They didn't need to be married for custody of him, but they wanted to be a proper family, and it simply made Severus realize how much he wanted it. The couple planned to be married at Christmas time, in a small ceremony right before he Malfoys were to head off on their honeymoon which had been on hold, when the would take their own.

Remus looked at Harry. "Lucius and I have the adoption papers for either choice. I think by Christmas, our wedding, one set should be signed."

Harry was surprised for they had kept repeating time over and over. "I have to choose?"

Shaking their heads, they reminded Harry of what they always said, even if he became a Malfoy or a Lupin, he would always have all four of them. He could continue having rooms in both apartments, and could always rely on all four; none of them would change that. They reminded Harry he had been the one to ask, before the Malfoy wedding, and they knew the question was on his mind, ever since then. He was floundering, needing the security of knowing he permanently and completely belonged some where, and they knew this was a step he needed to take.

Harry looked back and forth. "I want to, I want a real family, but I don't know who. I don't want to hurt any of you."

Charlie squeezed his hand. "You won't hurt us Harry; we will all have you in our lives, two as dads and two as Uncles. This is about you, what you need from us."

Though Draco had not known before hand, he was quick to help, and assured Harry they were brothers either way. He thought it would be cool if they were both Malfoys, especially when Charlie and Lucius had a baby, for them all to be, but he could live with a Lupin. If he could live with a lion before, he could live with this.

Draco made a small joke as he knew Harry and Percy were talking a lot last week. "Though I will not date Ginny, the Weasley-Malfoy unions will end with you."


	26. adoption choice made

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and they were all at the manor, Harry relieved to get away from the school. Things had been easier for him since he became a Slytherin, but his former friends were not making life very easy for him, especially since the switch. The wedding was set for the next day, and then on the actual holiday, the two couples would go on honeymoons, the Malfoys taking the boys. The timing seemed odd but it would allow them nearly two weeks and still come back a day before term, though the Malfoys planned to travel that summer.

Harry had finally made a choice, as hard as it had been for him to make, and Harry prayed they had been honest that none would be hurt. He found both couples in the den; the library was being set up for the next day. He stood worried in the doorway, not finding the courage at first, but he went.

Lucius was the first one to spot him."Harry, did you need something? Or simply come to be beat in a game of chess?"

Harry smiled a tiny bit. "I don't know, I can take Charlie now. But I kind of came, I mean that I, brought the papers."

No one in the room had any doubt what he spoke of, and it had been on all their minds, having told Harry they wanted to sign by the wedding. They hadn't wanted Harry to feel pressured at all, but they knew he was so scared to hurt them, he would never have decided. He needed this, and once he signed the forms, and they proved they meant their words, he would be happier, and feel more secure.

Draco had appeared behind him, he and Percy had been talking to Harry about all of this, and helped him to decide. Draco had meant his words, he would have been happy for Harry either way, he considered him a brother no matter what. For Percy it might be odd, but he said the same thing as well.

Harry looked at Remus."I know you and my parents were so close, and they named you guardian of me but............."

Remus cut him off with a hug. "You will always be my precious cub, my godson. Never doubt that, never."

He may have been the one James would have chosen, but so many things had changed since the couple died, and Harry's needs with them. Remus had known deep down that he would not be the one chosen, that after the summer, Harry had found a family, and he was okay with that. He was more then okay with it, he loved Harry so much that he just wanted him to be happy, and he could tell Harry was. And he still got to be Uncle and godfather, still got to be there for him.

Harry handed forms to Lucius. "If you guys will still have me, I would like to become a Malfoy for real."

Lucius kissed him on the head. "You have been a Malfoy in our hearts for months, but we would be so honoured."

Harry had already signed, so the couple signed as well, and the forms were sent off, so Harry was officially their son. Charlie assured Harry adoption did not make him dating Percy incest, and it really wasn't odd. Harry was nearly of age with Charlie, and had not been raised by them, it wasn't like Percy was really Uncle Percy or anything. It made Harry blush, he and Percy were growing so close, and he was becoming ready to date.

Harry was assured when he was asked, he could still have his room in Snape's apartments, and come when ever he wanted or needed them. They actually made a comment they were going to spend some time at a Prince house that summer in Kent, and wanted Harry to come.

Remus handed Harry a small gift. "It is traditional to give your best man a gift. I hope you still will be."

Harry was nervous Remus was the one who changed his mind, and Remus had known it.. "Yes. I have to be since the marauders can't."

The boys had been asked to serve for their godfather's, and with Lucius marrying them, it was nearly a replay of Wales. The twins were not coming, but Percy, Charlie and the Tonks were coming, but the twins were replaced by Poppy and Filius, and Moody as well. The two were headed off for a honeymoon in Portugal, and the Malfoys were taking the boys to Greece. Remus knew Harry and Draco were getting cameras tonight, when they opened gift, from their dads.

Harry opened the gift and found on a black cord, a simple pendant made from ivory. It looked like a hoop, but when one looked close it was five animals, eating each other's tails. There was a stag, wolf and dog for the marauders, a lion for Charlie and snake for both Severus and Lucius. It surrounded an amber, with a lily in it.

Remus put it around his neck. "So you never forget that you are a part of all of us. Malfoy or Potter, Lupin or Black, you belong to us all."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gifts and the rest done the night before after dinner, the afternoon of Christmas Eve, the two men took their vows in the library. They stood in front of the massive marble fireplace which was glowing with fire and candles, and decorated with crystal bulbs among fresh greens. The few guests were seated on the regular furniture, and everyone was happy for the two men to finally get married, most of all their godsons.

Lucius did the honours when the forms were signed. "And for the first time as husbands, Remus and Severus Lupin."

Harry hugged even Severus. "It will be odd to have a Professor Lupin for potions. But you know how happy I am for you."

Severus' last name was his abusive muggle father's, and Remus came from a small but old blood family, so they chose Lupin. Since they both taught though, they would both use their original name for teaching, so Harry would still have Professor Snape for potions. The couple were like the Malfoys, they would try for a baby but they were not sure if it ever would be. Remus could not carry, and between years as a spy, and werewolf conception, it may never happen for them. They would be happy to continue to help with their godsons, and were sure to baby-sit any new Malfoys, all the time.

Andromeda smiled. "Two weddings in almost so many months, and not even the kids. It definitely is a welcome change."

Lucius smiled and motioned to where a buffet style meal was. "This may be a bit untraditional, even more then ours, but we should at least toast."

There had been weddings and kids during the war, Harry and Draco as well as Percy and Charlie were, but it had been rarer. There were many couples who didn't have kids in fear of making them orphans as Harry had been. The end of Voldemort at the start of the summer meant new life, and new joy. There would be more weddings and kids, new businesses were opening in Knockturn and Diagon, and a real sense of the future was to be had.

Not even like what the Malfoys had, Remus and Severus had wanted today to feel more like a party, then a wedding. Among more greens, ribbons and bulbs, one could find the food. There was roasted corn on the cob, stuffed mushroom tops, chicken skewers, fresh vegetables and more.

Harry raised a glass. "To Moony and Sev, I wish you guys so much happiness. After all you have both done for me."

Severus pulled Harry in close. "You are our son, and we would not be any where else. But we're just so happy you are here to share it with us."

Harry may have been a Malfoy but he would always be a part of him, Remus leaving him the last summer, was his biggest mistake. The formality of toasts soon ended and they were all enjoying the music, and even the chess board was broken out, just some fun. Lucius had the two big draft horses they had in the stables, and they all took a hay ride in the grounds, in the snowflakes. Even the dessert was a shock, smores over a bonfire on the grounds.

Lucius laughed as he watched even the adults join in a snowball fight and making snowmen. "Remus really has rubbed off on you."

Severus smiled to where his husband was making a snowman with Harry. "He has, as yours has on you.. Married in a sheep field?"

Laughing, Lucius couldn't deny his father would likely have passed out, if he knew how his son had got married. They were likely the most changed, no longer spies, they could enjoy simple pleasures like making snow men, and look forward to perhaps more kids. They both went and joined the others.

Harry stood back when the grooms and Malfoys had all made a snowman of themselves. "My family."


	27. revealing the news

Harry and Draco felt a bit odd when they went on the trip, a honeymoon was usually for the grooms, but their dads had insisted. Now that Harry was officially one of them they thought it was even more important that they do this. They were allowing the boys to decide where to go for a few weeks that summer but Greece always had a special place for the original Malfoys and they wanted to share it with their two new members. Harry and Charlie both soon agreed how beautiful the place was, and the grooms did get to take off for a few days on their own, the last weekend of the trip. They left the boys at a resort in Athens, and spent time in Mykonos, knowing the boys would be okay and wanting some time alone.

They returned the evening before the last day of break, and Harry soon was reminded of why he was happy for break. He knew things would be even tenser when the school found out he had become a Malfoy, likely Albus if he knew, would have thought Remus. The man didn't want either, but Lupin was better than Malfoy.

Albus was waiting it seemed as Harry was greeting Percy, the old man appeared."Harry, how glad I am to see you back. I need to talk to you for a bit."

Harry wondered what the man was trying to pull on him this time."Sir I have just got back from an over seas trip, I'd like to lie down for a bit."

It was not entirely a lie, he was tired from the portkey but since they spent the last night in Paris actually, it was not as long as original. Percy had been invited to come down for some tea, and Harry wanted to show him the photos, making good use of his new camera. He would never go as insane with it as Colin, but he could see why people liked using them so much, and was happy with the gift.

Albus motioned him off to the staff room instead. "Harry you need to move to the dorms. Now I know you don't know your new house well, and maybe even after..."

Lucius cut him off. "Why exactly must my son move to the dorms Albus? We have been over this; students are allowed to live with parents on staff."

Albus was not pleased to be reminded, Lucius had the school code memorized backwards and forwards, and took pleasure in reminding the old coot of that. He had been on the governors since his dad died, all lords had a seat like they did on the Wizengamot, but very few actually held it. Harry would have two when he came of age, neither the Black nor Potter seats held on either body, since the deaths of William and Orion.

Albus reminded him."Harry is not your son, and was a ward for the summer. He should be in the dorms."

Lucius knew the man hoped it would mean he would stop living at school. "Oh you haven't heard the news then? I was wondering."

The old coot could not believe his eyes when he saw the adoption papers, not only signed by the couple and Harry, but Remus as well. He had thought if anyone, Harry would have been adopted by Remus, and thought it would not be too hard to get him into the dorms. Harry may have become friendly with the Malfoys, but he had no idea how close he got to Severus, and didn't think Harry would ever live with the man. He wasn't aware Harry spent one night a week with them, and would continue.

Albus looked at Harry. "If you were coerced into doing this, it can still be undone for a year. You know your parents and Sirius would want you...."

Remus who had found out where they were came in. "They would want Harry happy and taken care of by his family. And that is where he is."

Looking at Remus he had always believed him to be the sensible marauder, he could play him so easy, like he had that summer. Remus could have had custody of Harry** from da**y one but the wolf actually believed it was the ministry who would not allow it. They had never cared, they believed Voldemort was long gone and as long as the proper precautions were taken for full moons, Remus could have had Harry. But Albus had needed him where he was, he needed him a pliable little outsider, vulnerable and needing a mentor and that was not going to be, with Remus as guardian of him

Albus let the subject drop but took a crack at another. "You have been asked to spend some time at the Burrow next weekend. There seems to be news."

Harry got a look from Lucius so he nodded "They are my family now, and I assume Percy could take me there and back."

The chances that Percy was invited were as slim as Charlie, but even if the twins would likely be there, Harry wanted back up. He had always loved the family but he had not seen most of them since the summer, and he remembered how they cast Charlie out. He wondered how they would react to his new last name.

Percy wasn't too keen on the idea when he heard later, but he would go. "I give Charlie a run for welcome there, but for you I would be willing to go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been back to classes for a few days but on Friday afternoon Harry was about to face what he had been dreading. There was a time he would have given anything to go there, and now he would rather be cleaning toilets with Filch. Charlie was actually their son and he was kicked out for marrying Malfoy, Harry did not hold out hope he would fair better, unless Albus had made it worth their while some how. Charlie reminded him his parents loved Harry, and if all else failed; he would have Percy and the twins for back up as well. Harry knew Albus would tell them of his adoption, and he would not have hid it anyways, he was proud.

Ron and Ginny were coming their way before they called for the bus, and Harry wondered what excuse had been cooked up, for all of this. He knew they would have to come up with some reason, and Harry knew Albus would not be one to show his cards.

Ron sneered at him "I can't believe you're coming. Albus has to know you are a lost cause by now. Why invite you to a family event?"

Harry smiled for much of the school actually didn't know yet "Oh you haven't heard? Uncle Ron, I was adopted by your brother."

Ron stared at him like he had grown two heads, and he looked to his sister, but her shock was confirmation enough that he had indeed heard right. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was bad enough Charlie had gone Malfoy, now Harry had too. He could have tried to over look the new house, Albus was making it worth his while for some information and hopefully some control back, but this was just too much. It was worse then if he allowed Snape to adopt him.

Percy motioned for them to get on the bus."The rest will be waiting, and I am sure mom and dad will be anxious to welcome Harry officially into the family."


	28. painful family truths

Molly and Arthur had been so happy when they were told Harry accepted the invitation, though their happiness faltered, with Percy. They had forgiven the twins for going to the wedding, and Harry as well, but Percy had already been on bad terms with them. For some reason Harry insisted, even with the promise the twins were coming, and they agreed. Since Charlie obviously would not need it, Harry would have his room, putting him on the same floor as Bill and Fleur. Percy, the twins and Ron as well as the attic, were on their own floor, Ginny's on the same as the master, for it had once been the nursery.

When the bus arrived there didn't seem a happy face on it, and Molly was worried, though she had known there were problems. Ron and Ginny had promised Albus they would sort them out, but she assumed Percy didn't help; those two had never forgiven him.

Ron shocked his parents when he came in. "Tell scar head to stop calling me Uncle Ron. He is no family of ours"

Molly was about to chastise her son for his rudeness when she heard. "Why would he be calling you that?"

The others had seen them come in, and had either come down stairs, or from the sitting room. The twins of course knew, and were surprised Albus had not told their parents, and moved to stand with Harry. They had a feeling he would be needing more than just Percy for support.

Arthur looked at Harry. "What is going on Harry?"

Harry was a bit confused. "I would have thought Dumbledore told you, I'm your grandson. Well adopted, Charlie and Lucius adopted me at Christmas."

Shock ran through the family, they had all taken him in, but this was different. Ron and Ginny were the only ones paid, but their parents had been asked to care for him, and even the twins and Percy had been asked to spy, which even Percy shot down. It was one of he reasons he so easily believed Cornelius, when the man had told him Albus was a manipulative bastard out to control Harry, he had seen it. He had gone too far with the man, and had his regrets, but not about this.

Molly was recovering from the shock, knowing Harry had lived with them that summer, but she thought Remus would take Harry soon. Albus had said Harry had some news of his own, and they had been expecting to hear he was a Lupin, but this was out there.

Molly motioned Harry to sit. "You allowed the Malfoys to adopt you? I am a bit confused, I thought Remus."

Harry took a seat."Remus and his husband are close, like the Tonks, but Lucius, Charlie and Draco are my family. Remus is happy for me to be a Malfoy."

Harry had made sure not to call them the Malfoys, but to refer to himself as one, emphasizing he was a member of that family. He knew the family had some old feud, one of the reasons they had thrown Charlie out, but Harry had no idea what it even was. Lucius had not either, and he had been more than willing to over look old bad blood, for his husband, but it seemed he was the only big person. Harry could still remember Charlie's pain, when none were at his wedding. Harry had been honoured to stand up for him, but he knew it should have been Bill, the two had always been so close.

Fleur shared a look with her husband, and reminded him they had news, and it might be a good time to share it. Albus had not been lying when he said the family had news, why Harry and the youngest two were leaving school for the weekend. Fleur had always liked Harry, and she knew he needed saving right now.

Bill cleared his throat. "Well Harry will not be the only grandchild. Fleur and I found out last week, that we're pregnant. She is due mid September."

Molly's color returned as she turned to her daughter in law. "I am so happy for the two of you I can't wait to start knitting for the two of you."

Happy for the couple, Harry's mind was on Charlie, and the fact he and Lucius were trying for a baby as well. There was a good chance the kids could go to school same year, and he wondered if the cousins would even know each other, before school. He knew Charlie had told his parents if they didn't come to the wedding, they would never see their grandchildren, but most of that was out of pain. He knew even with the twins and Percy, Charlie still missed the rest of them.

Fleur kissed his cheek. "I thought you could use some help. Don't take it too hard, they didn't welcome me to the family very easily either."

Harry knew that, but he had also been a member of this family for so long."Thanks Fleur. And I really am happy for the two of you."

Though he knew the issue was still in the air, Harry was happy not to be the center of focus, over dinner. Percy squeezed his hand under the table, and the twins did their best to distract him as well, but he wished he could just go. It was not the old fear of being out and around, he handled Greece even, it was being here, with them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not sure why but he couldn't sleep, perhaps as odd as it seemed, because there was moonlight coming in. He was used to the dungeons, and though on vacation they were at the manor and on vacation, there were black out curtains. Harry got out of bed, and closed the curtains better, hoping it would help, but it did little He knew it wasn't simply the light, his mind was congested, and he needed to relax some how.

He wished he had an elf like at school, and though he could have called for Dobby or Kreacher, he headed down to the kitchen He stopped on the landing before it, finding the light on, and all of the family, but Percy and him, were in robes around the table.

Molly was pouring coco for all of them."I feel like a criminal in my own house. I should not have to sneak around, to have a family conference."

Fred cut in "No, and you don't need to. Besides you're not, there are two members asleep up stairs, and a third at school."

Harry knew Fred was always loyal and George of course, but he was still surprised to hear him speak up to his family like that. They had rebelled by going to the wedding, but they had not thrown it in the family's face, or tried to convince them to come. Harry guessed it had to do with the fact if included three of them now.

Arthur put a calming hand on Molly. "We will just have to tell Albus he is not welcome to send Harry here any more. I stand by my no Malfoy rule."

Molly nodded. "I wasn't sure about this idea in the summer about taking Harry in. I mean Harry obviously has issues, and I don't have time to sort them out"

Sinking down onto a step, Harry was reminded he had been told that summer that the couple planned to fight for custody of him. It seemed to have been more of the desire of Albus, and though the couple were willing as they felt pity for Harry, they were relieved they never had to. They were happy to have Harry come for a few weeks, and take him shopping, Albus always helping out with school supplies when they did, but not this.

Percy had come up behind Harry and hearing some, he took Harry into his arms."Come on, you don't need to hear any more."

Harry allowed himself to be helped to his feet. "I just want to go home please."

They had thought they were quiet, and they had not been seen before, but Percy had forgotten about a stair. His parents had set a spell years ago to ensure none of their kids could listen in on adult talk, and though they both managed to avoid it on the way down, set it off now.

Ron was the one who spotted them. "I told you he was a little rat, spying on us like his good for nothing new family."

Molly looked at Harry. "Harry I don't know what you over heard, but you should not be eavesdropping. You could misinterpret"

From the looks on the faces of the others, the only friendly faces were again Fleur and the twins, he knew he had not misinterpreted anything. The family respected and followed Albus, and when he had asked them to help keep an eye on Harry, they had. He had even convinced Ron to make sure Harry was not Slytherin.

Bill finally calmed some of the explanations from the others. "We were just surprised and a bit upset, when we found out you were a Malfoy."

Harry cut in. "Because I have a family and don't need you? You know Lucius is an amazing man, and a lot like the people I thought you were."

Anger boiled over in the others, but it was true, Lucius was everything he thought they once were. He had not needed to take Harry into his family, he had not just given Harry a home, but a dad, and love he had always needed He remembered fighting Lucius the first time the man hugged him, never having a proper hug, even Molly holding back. Until now he felt like she held back for like Remus, she worried she was over stepping bounds, how wrong he was.

Harry couldn't take any more, their anger over the top when he said that, and turned to Percy. "Please take me back to school"

Fred cut Percy off when he mentioned the time."Go flag the night bus, and we'll get the bags. I have a feeling we will all sleep better else where."

The twins accompanied them to the school, not looking out of place on the bus, none of them changing. The twins left them at the gates, but reminded Harry they loved him and he would always be their little brother. Percy was aching for Harry when he took him home, and knew Harry was barely holding it together. His family may not have taken money, but neither had they acted on their own, and it hurt. A surprised Charlie and Lucius appeared when they came in, and seeing Harry was in no condition to tell them, Percy quietly explained what had happened.

Charlie was irate his family would do that. He kissed Harry on the head "I am so sorry Harry But you know Percy and the twins are here, as well as us. Always."


	29. two Weasley surprises

Harry was shaken badly from the weekend at the Burrow, and though he knew it was likely better he heard, it made it hurt no less for him. Charlie had not been home before the war, and he hadn't been aware of the meddling of his family, not sure when Bill came into the picture. He had hoped when they sent Harry for the weekend it would be fine, surely Albus would have told them of the adoption, or so they thought. He had never imagined Harry would walk in to such a welcome, his parents had always been about honour, and it was all lies. He was grateful Percy and the twins were there, and wondered how it would affect the twins, they had been welcome there till now. He knew the twins did not regret it, like coming to his wedding, they had big hearts.

Lucius had seen several pranks pulled on the two red heads in the following week, as had other teachers, but they were over looked by most. Minerva had taken points, but even she had gone easy, having over heard some comments the two were making. Hermione had joined in, no longer trying to hide her feelings, either.

On Friday Harry was coming out of the library when he was nearly hit by a stink bottom product, stopping it in mid air."Nice try Ron."

There were a number of students milling and Hermione smirked. "You have no proof it was Ron. You're just trying to make trouble."

Thankfully the product was a Weasley product, and Harry being a silent backer in the company, knew how to deal with it. There was an easy enough counter spell, and the little pellet returned to sender, and attacked instead. It turned out he was wrong, it had been Hermione, and she got a good spray in the face with it.

Hermione was steaming mad and when Professor McGonagall appeared she called."Look what Harry did to me. You need to give him detention."

One of the Slytherins would have spoken but a seventh year Gryffindor did. "Actually Professor, Harry was the target, but he used a spell to reverse it."

If it had been one of the Slytherins who spoke, Minerva may not have believed, but there were several Gryffindors there, and they agreed. It seemed only Seamus and Dean, and some of the fifth years, backed the new trio. Most of them thought they were obnoxious brats, and were sick of losing points because of them. The girl who had spoken was a friend of Katie, but he didn't even know her name. It seemed Katie, Neville and the Creeveys were not the only decent Gryffindors after all.

Minerva had Harry explain what he had done, and was actually impressed, he thought so quick on his feet. A year ago he might not have been able to, but all of the home tutoring built his skill, and being a Slytherin had definitely helped with his back bone.

Hermione was irate when Harry was given ten house points for it. "He still released the pellet on me. This is not fair."

Minerva turned. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and you will spend tomorrow cleaning bed pans for Madam Pomfrey. She will not cure you, till you're done."

Ron dragged her off before she could say anything else to get into more trouble, and from the look on Minerva, that was a good idea. Minerva was never a teacher to be accused of showing bias to her own house, she was likely tougher on them, believing in house honour and all. The woman made sure to tell them every year what qualities she expected to see in the noble house of Gryffindor, and was irate when they showed less.

She looked at Harry, and thought disappointed he changed houses, she did not understand all of this fuss. She had told Albus more than once, especially since the adoption, it made sense that Harry would want to switch. Except for a few exceptions over the years, family usually was in the same house.

Minerva was about to leave when she stopped."I don't suppose there is a reason you knew how to counter act that prank?"

Harry knew she was insinuating he may have used them before. "No mam. Other than the fact that they were created by the twins, who I am close too."

There was a look on her which told Harry she didn't believe him at all, but she took her leave, and Harry found a number of others were impressed. Harry had found the Ravenclaws had always been friendly, like Luna, but the Hufflepuffs usually sided with Gryffindor. There were some from all four houses, in and around the library when it happened, and Harry found at least a few friendly faces among them all.

Harry headed down to the dungeons with his friends, the Slytherins impressed, Harry very rarely stood up for himself. He had pulled some of the pranks that week, but never to their face. Draco assumed it had a lot to do with his childhood, but being a Malfoy was slowly drawing him out, making him stronger.

Draco had to ask as they told Charlie and Lucius what happened. "Come on, I know you're close to the twins, but how?"

Harry acciod a book no one had seen."This is a self updating inventory and how they work. The twins thought their silent partner could use one."

None of them had known Harry gave them his tri-wizard money, Charlie shocked, the family always wondering where the money for the shop came from. The twins had tried to pay him back more than once, but since he refused, he owned a share in the company. He was just proud of what a success they had made out of it. Charlie felt even a worse pang for how his family treated Harry, knowing Harry would have done the same for any of them, not just the twins.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was surprised the following Saturday, when the twins came to visit, well not by their visit alone. He had not been expecting them, even though they came more often now they had two brothers and Harry there, well beyond Ginny and Ron. Usually though they let them know they were coming, and he knew they could have come for one of their brothers, but he doubted it. Among other things they were coming towards him in the quidditch stands.

What surprised him was he noticed they were not alone, and the third person was someone he had not been expecting to see here at the school. Fleur was with them, an odd trio right off the bat, and he remembered her husband was involved, at the Burrow. She had been nice to him though.

Harry hugged Fred. "Not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Fred knew the comment was about the presence of Fleur there. "Fleur wanted to come see you."

She had not been certain if Harry would see her, she knew how much pain he had been in when he left the Burrow. Her husband had been one of them, and Fleur ad been in the room, and part of her was worried Harry would refuse to see her. She had gone to the twins, to see if they thought Harry would see her, and they offered to come with her. They had assured her Harry had a good heart, he would be surprised, but he would remember she had been nice to him.

Harry proved the twins right, and kissed her on the cheek."I don't blame you for your in laws. How are you and the baby?"

Fleur smiled. "A bit of morning sickness but not much. I am told Lucius and Charlie are trying."

Harry sat down with her, and confirmed they were, as were Remus and his husband. Remus and Severus were not holding out a lot of hope due to hex damage, but Charlie and Lucius were hoping it would happen soon, since Charlie would soon be done med school.

Fleur knew he was wondering why she was there. "I am so sorry how Bill and the others treated you. I was shocked when I heard what was said."

Harry could tell she was being genuine. "Thank you. But I am a bit surprised you came, he's your husband"

Laughing she informed him Bill had been on the couch since it all happened, and she had yet to go back to the Burrow. Her husband was not involved in most, out of the country and not able for Albus to use, but she had been angered he supported his parents. She had tried to convince her husband to go to Charlie's wedding, not really certain what the feud was, and reminding him Charlie was at theirs, but he refused.

Fleur sighed."You know ever since you saved my sister, I have always been fond of you. I just wanted to make certain you knew that."

Harry smiled a bit. "I am happy to know I have another friendly face in the family, but I never saved your sister."

Shaking her head, Fleur told him she was always taught intent was as important as the deed. Harry hadn't known her sister was in no danger, and he gave up winning the task, to ensure Gabrielle was brought to safety. She admitted with a smile, Gabrielle still had a crush on him, after he had saved her.

Fleur reminded him before he left."Like these two and Percy and Charlie, I consider you family. My husband and the others are fools."

Harry kissed her again. "Thanks Fleur. You can tell Gabrielle I say hi, next time you write her."

Assuring him she would, it would make her sister's day, she also told him if ever in France, he had an open invitation to stay with her family. He may not have known her well, and her husband and the others still hurt bad, but he did feel a bit better for speaking to her. He was glad the twins had brought her.

Charlie smiled when he heard later. "Maybe there is a chance for Bill's child and the one I hope for, to be friends after all."


	30. much welcome news

Charlie could not believe it, but it seemed he had the perfect Valentine's gift not only for his husband, but the boys as well. They had decided to take their sons for the weekend; kids who were below seventh year could leave on weekends if with family, to London. Monday was the actual holiday, allowing Draco to be back to spend it with Pansy, but avoiding the small party on Saturday. Charlie was off for the weekend when his shift ended right now, Friday afternoon, and Lucius and the boys would meet him at the townhouse for dinner. They of course still had some classes to deal with.

Having time to kill before they came, he headed for the twins' shop, hoping they could help. He was reminded Fred had helped Lucius both with Harry's birthday, and their romantic date, that summer. If anyone could help him surprise Lucius and their sons, it was the twins.

George smiled when he came into the shop. "Hey big brother, were not expecting to see you till later. I thought Harry and Draco still had classes?"

Charlie nodded. "I was done work and I hoped the two of you might help me plan a special surprise for the men in my life."

The twins were always happy to help with a good surprise, and as they led Charlie into the back room, they had a feeling what this was about. They knew Charlie and his husband had been working since Christmas for a baby, and they had a sneaking suspicion there brother was.

Charlie confirmed it. "I was a bit queasy at work and my boss ran a test. I am two weeks pregnant, well nearly. I am due on or just after Halloween."

George hugged him. "You know how happy we are for you. The baby will always have us and Uncle Percy. As well I'm sure, two doting big brothers."

Nodding, Charlie confirmed the boys wanted this nearly as much, and were hoping for a little brother. Charlie would love another son, one he raised from day one, but he could picture Lucius with a little bundle of pink in his arms. The twins laughed when Charlie said a little girl would have Lucius wrapped about her little finger.

Fred snorted. "I doubt he would be the only one. I hope it's a niece, I can't wait to see you Malfoy men picking out dresses and having tea parties."

Charlie found himself smiling at the picture. "I was hoping seeing how well you did this summer; you could help me plan a way to tell them."

All joking aside, the twins were happy to help, they knew how much this baby meant to Charlie as well as the others. Charlie had suffered a lot since his romance with Lucius had come out, not that he would ever give up any of this, to have them back. He loved Lucius, and their life, but with the news of the baby, came the memory of the fight with his parents, and the pain. He had told the couple if they didn't come to the wedding, they'd not see his kids, and he meant it. As much as he would have liked them to have grandparents, he would not allow his family to bad mouth Lucius around their kids. The truth about Harry, what they heard at the Burrow, was one last sign that they were not the influence he wanted on his children, but it still hurt.

Today should be a happy occasion they were reminded, and got his mind back on ways to tell the other three, the amazing news. Charlie had always been a great big brother, and they knew he would be an amazing dad, so they left the shop in employee hands, and set out to help him plan the perfect night.

They were doing some last minute shopping when they ran into Bill and Fleur. The two seemed to have made some progress, reminded Bill was on the couch since the whole Burrow incident, but things still looked tense.

Bill spotted them and noticed the baby bag. "Another Malfoy brat for the world? Just what our world needs. I am sure Mum and Dad will not be pleased."

Charlie put a protective hand to his belly. "My child, like Draco and Harry, is sure to do great things. Besides they have no part of this baby, their choice.'

He reminded his brother what he had not only told their parents, but his siblings as well, if they could not accept Lucius, then they would not be near his kids. Lucius and Draco were both wonderful, and Harry who the family had used, and his family were fools if they couldn't see, or accept that.

Bill took his wife by the arm. "It isn't like we wanted to be anyways. Come on Fleur, we're having dinner at the Burrow. They'll want to hear about OUR baby."

Fleur pulled away from him. "Then you can go and tell them. I am not done congratulating your brother, on the news."

Fuming mad his wife was pulling this, and looking like he may actually cause a scene, Bill finally thought better of it. He stormed off, leaving his wife with his brothers, and Fleur turned to them. She shocked them, even after coming to see Harry, and she actually stayed a while to talk.

Before she left she kissed Charlie on the cheek. "I'm happy for you and your husband, as well as the boys. I am sorry my husband was such a jerk."

Charlie smiled and handed her a blanket. "I was trying to sort out how to send you this, without Bill throwing it out. I guess you saved me."

Kissing him again and assuring him she was touched, Fleur promised she would be happy to come, for a baby shower or the birth of his baby. No matter how her husband, or the others may feel, she would like her child and his to know each other, cousins after all.

Fred smiled when she had gone. "You know I don't think she ever got a fair chance from us before. She has definitely moved up a few slots for me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and the boys had no idea what Charlie was up to, he had been a bit odd since they came the night before, but he had passed it off as being tired. They all knew him better then that, and when he said he had plans for them the next day, they knew he was up to something. Originally they had just planned on a quiet family weekend here in London, and wondered what he was up to, he was not the planner. He left that up to his husband, who had years of practice with that

Charlie wasn't sure about this, there was a reason he left planning to his husband, but was reminded he had the twins for help on this as well. He knew they were already suspicious when they left, Charlie never the best one in his family with secrets, though Lucius was rubbing off on him.

Harry looked around after a portkey whisked them away. "This is the inn where you two got married."

Lucius nodded. "I thought we had decided to spend the weekend in London? Not that I complaining really."

The inn would always have a special place for all of them, and it was why Charlie had chosen here, he thought a good place for another memory. He did not rent out the whole hotel like their wedding, but there were some other spectators, waiting to celebrate with them.

Charlie kissed his husband when he saw Lucius' confusion at the little muggle magic eight ball he held. "The twins told me about these things.'

Lucius with a little bit of prompting shook and asked."Will we have a new son soon?"

He had heard about these, Draco often had some odd muggle items, and he was expecting a yes, no, or ask again. Harry and Draco were as confused as he was, not sure why Charlie would have this toy, until the answer came up.

Lucius read it in disbelief. "You will have to wait till Halloween to find out?'

Charlie placed his husband's hand on his belly. "Or at least till the ultrasound."

The words sunk in not only for Lucius, but the boys as well, and Charlie was warmed with hugs soon enough. Lucius was so happy, Charlie would finish med school, in July, and could look for a job when the baby was a few months old, knowing Charlie would not stay home. The boys were still talking brother, when Percy and the twins, as well as Remus and Severus appeared. The other couple had no luck so far on their own baby, but knew in their case it would be a long process, and were so genuinely happy for the men. Some pink and blue balloons appeared, and lunch took on a bit of a baby shower feel, though that would come later.

Harry smiled at his dads."Our new little brother will be a belated one year anniversary gift for you."

Lucius chuckled. "The baby definitely will be, but remember it could be a sister."

Laughter followed that, Charlie reminded of his talk with the twins the day before, over gender. As they sat down to a picnic lunch, Percy glad to be included and happy for them all, a few thought it would be good to see pink. They would love to see all four of the Malfoy men, trying to sort out a little girl.

Draco raised a glass of cider. "To our dads, and the awesome news, boy or girl. You know either way, Harry and I will turn them into a little quidditch star."


	31. too close call

Harry and Draco were so excited about their new sister or brother, reminded it could be a girl, every time they called it a brother. Harry looked at Remus and Severus, and wished they were having more luck; they deserved to be dads so much. He couldn't deny he felt some guilt, allowing the Malfoys to adopt him when they could have their own babies, and Remus could not seem to have one. Remus seemed to know his mind, and assured Harry he was never to feel guilty, a baby would be a blessing, but the couple would go on. They had Harry in their life, he continued to stay with them once a week, and they treasured that. They also had Draco, to a lesser extent, and Lucius promised to cheer them up, and send the baby when there was colic or a dirty diaper.

Charlie had it easy, only a few bouts of morning sickness, but working in a hospital had its perks for sure. They had not told anyone who had not been at the meal, about the baby, but they wondered how soon it would spread. Charlie was not sure his brother would tell the others, not considering the baby to be family, and Fleur wouldn't without his okay. Charlie thought the fact that three weeks passed, and his two youngest siblings said nothing, was proof of that.

Charlie went to the pitch to see the boys in mid March, he had just got home from work, and their practice was ending. "How did it go?"

Harry looked up with a smile. "Well, but you need to be more careful, the balls could have been in play still."

Shaking his head, Charlie was starting to wonder if he had three husbands and not one; the boys were as protective of him as Lucius was. He reminded them he knew enough even after years out of the game, to know the balls were down, besides he was out of boundaries. Unlike professional games, in school the balls could not pass out of boundaries, either into the stands, or down here, even practice ones. The only exception was a real snitch, but that could do no harm, but to the eyes.

Draco agreed with his brother. "Dad would have our head if he knew you were down here. I would prefer to live to turn seventeen thank you."

Charlie smirked. "Oh don't worry; I won't let your dad kill you. I mean who will do diaper duty for us then? You two are our resident free baby-sitters."

Both boys moaned, and Draco reminded Harry he lived with them, he would have the worst of it. Harry made a joke about moving into the dorms, but though he could at any time and he had considered it every now and then, he was not serious. He was not ready, and after years of no family, he looked forward to helping out.

Charlie walked with them on the field as the balls were secure they believed. "You know I sometimes still think about if I had gone pro."

Draco shook his head. "Then you would not have been there at the tournament to see Dad again, or become a healer."

He had liked dragons, and he loved the time he spent working with them, but if not for Lucius, there were times he would have changed it. He was happier then he ever thought in most aspects now; he was married to the love of his life, loved beinga healer, had two sons, and another baby on the way. His family problems hurt, but he was reminded he had a new one, and still had the twins, and Percy from the old one. His little baby would still have a big loving family, just not the one he had pictured a few years ago. Pictures changed, as did career plans, and he was more than content, he was happy with both.

Harry heard one of his old team shout. "Ron you moron, they are still on the pitch."

Draco looked up. "Ron unleashed one of the balls."

Before any of them had really any time to react, one of the bludgers was coming at them, and Harry dove into Charlie, knocking him out of the way from the ball. Harry felt the all too familiar sickening crunch of bludger connecting with bone, as the rogue bludger struck him in the shoulder, before flying off.

He was starting to see stars, as beaters from both teams went to stop the bludger. "Charlie, are you okay?"

Charlie nodded, shaken, but he and the baby were okay. "The question is, are you?"

His eyes were having serious trouble focussing on anything at all, but he could see the concern in Charlie and Draco, and he wanted to reassure them so badly. He couldn't though, as the pain became too much, and he lost his battle, to remain conscious. Draco was luckily close enough, and caught his brother. Their captain was stronger so he bent and picked up Harry, knowing Charlie was too shaken, not knowing about the baby.

Ron was irate when Katie said practice was over. "Just because that turn coat has a bruise, doesn't mean we have to cancel practice."

Percy who had appeared as he had plans to take a walk with Harry after practice, and was told what happened, spoke. "I doubt you'll be near a broom for along time."

The little twit began to sputter, and say he could not be in trouble, just because the damned golden boy had an accident. Unfortunately for him, everyone on the pitch save for his sister who was sensible enough to hold her tongue either way, had seen what he had done. He was in for it, if he had simply released the ball, it may have been a ban for the last game, but he had every intent to do harm, and knew the dangers.

Charlie looked at his son. "We need to take him to the infirmary, but when we're done, I promise you will be dealt with."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poppy had fed Harry potions to heal his bones, but Harry had broken his shoulder, and he would be sore and in a sling for some days. Harry had been kept out with a pain potion and a sleeping draught, and would spend the night in the infirmary. Lucius was irate when he heard, both about his husband and son, amazingly grateful his son was so fast, he knew Charlie would have lost the baby. Charlie had some bruises, but he was mainly shaken, especially because of Harry.

Molly and Arthur had been summoned to school, Albus forced not to over look this, there were far too many witnessed. A member of his staff, as well as five lion players, not to mention Draco and his team, had all told them what happened. Albus was a fool if he thought it could be brushed off, considering the victims.

Molly looked at her son when she was told. "What were you thinking? You could have hurt your own team."

Ron put on an innocent look. "It was an accident, I thought they were out of bounds."

They had been no where near the boundaries, and Ron had not even warned his own team, so he had put both teams at risk. If it was not for Demelza who it turned out to be the one who had called and warned them, there was no saying who could have been hurt. Harry and Charlie were not the only ones at risk.

Albus looked at Ron. "You will have to be banned from the final game, and I will have you spend a few weekends having safety lessons with Madam Hooch."

Lucius stepped in. "He will be banned from quidditch till he graduates, and will spend every weekend in detention for the rest of the year."

Albus tried to protest, but Lucius reminded him he was the head of governors, and he had every right to step in. He also reminds the old man how many kids had been in danger, many of them came from important families and not just the Slytherins. He was sure they would more than agree with Lucius.

Arthur tried to stop Lucius when he was leaving. "You can not punish my son because yours has lost his friends. We both know you're being vindictive."

Lucius stopped. "Harry is unconscious in an infirmary bed because he was injured saving your unborn grandchild, not to mention your son."

The words shocked the couple, Bill had not told them about the baby, he didn't think they needed to know about the brat. Fleur recently found out she was having a boy though the couple was not sure when or if they would see him, Fleur kicked Bill out a week ago. The news that Charlie was also pregnant, was a major shock.

Arthur looked at Ron. "I am sure we will find your way out of this, just keep your head down. This was a victimless crime."

Molly stopped though before she followed her husband out. "He's fine?"

Lucius was not sure, but he assumed she meant his husband, and he informed her Charlie and the baby were unhurt. Molly left without another word, to see her son for a bit and leave with her husband, and Lucius was not shocked. After what they put Harry and Charlie through before, nothing surprised him any more.

He called to Albus over his shoulder as he left."You try this again, and I will make sure you are forced to retire, old man."


	32. facing the consequences

Ron had been wrong to believe a ban from quidditch and detention was bad, but it seemed Slytherin were not the only ones out for his blood. His own house, save for his sister, girlfriend, and two little goons, Dean and Seamus, were pissed with him. Those who still were mad with Harry for switching houses, were angry about the team, taking quidditch so seriously. Many were mad for Harry as well, it seemed Ron's moronic actions helped, and a number of people saw how foolish it had been to believe a twit like Ron, over Harry before all of this. Katie and the non red heads on her team had no problem for back up, on getting revenge.

Draco and some of his friends were looking for the prat, on their way to the infirmary to see Harry, that night after dinner. Harry had been out the entire day, but Draco was assured his brother would wake after the meal, given an eight hour potion. Their dads told him he need not wait, and he knew what he would do if he had a chance, but said nothing. They would have likely done the same, but as staff this was as close as they could, a blind eye.

Blaise put a hand on his best friend."You know we all want to make him pay, more than detentions and a ban, but it may have to wait. He`ll be hiding in his tower. ``

Draco knew he could be right. "I bet he is not popular there either. He will pay for hurting Harry, not to mention the risk to Charlie and the baby."

No one had known Charlie was pregnant before, not even Ron but that was no excuse, but word spread soon enough. Neither senior Malfoy was on staff, but they were well known, and liked. Charlie found time, when not at work, to help Madam Hooch, and Pomfrey. He likely would do more on paternity leave, for as much as he wanted to be hands on, he could never be a stay at home dad. To the shock of all, Dobby was to be nanny elf, as he was to Draco, out of love for Harry and Draco. Lucius had been forced to mistreat the elf due to Narcissa, and freed him on purpose, so he more then agreed.

Harry was the main reason, he may have been their friend for less than a year, but they all cared about him. They were thinking of what to do, and wishing Percy had some twin in him, when the object of their hunt, came their way. It was clear, looking at him, he had already faced someone.

Ron did not see them at first. He was muttering to Hermione and Ginny who kept their distance. "I could have used some help from my girlfriend, and sister."

Ginny shook her head. "They would have turned on us too, and do you have any idea how long it would take to clean our hair? Really Ron."

It turned out Ron had been ambushed on his way to dinner, in his own common room. It was a super glue spell, and not tar, but he was covered in feathers. He had been to the infirmary but been informed he would find no help there, till Harry was out. Poppy had told him he could always ask Professor Snape for help, a joke, since the man always hated him, but he had detention with the man. He not only never liked Ron, but Charlie and Harry were husband and son to his brother, not to mention his and Remus' own bond with Harry. He would have to find his own cure, or wait out the spell.

Ron finally saw, well heard their snickering."You and your little slime of a brother are behind this. I will et you back for this I promise you."

Draco sneered."I can not take credit for this one, but will have to applaud your house soon enough. But you may want to hurry, not want to be late."

Ron looked like he would try something but Hermione stopped him, he should not be late, they could deal with Draco and Harry later. Harry seemed to be to blame for it all, even when unconscious in a hospital bed, and they knew Ron would not back off. Draco did not plan for the lions to have all the fun, but for now his Uncle could have a shot at him, and Draco would see to Harry. Hewondered if Ron knew damp, like in the dungeons would make the spell worse. If he didn't, he would.

They kept for the infirmary; sure news about Ron would help, make Harry smile for sure. It turned out Harry was not lacking for company or a smile, he was awake, and it seemed Percy was keeping him company. After a comment from Blaise about Malfoys and red heads, they left before seen.

Percy noticed when Harry moved for some food."I can call Poppy for you, for a potion."

Harry groaned. "I thought my dads and Uncles left? Not you too."

Laughing at all, Percy promised to lay off, sure some had likely been added to the food, or he would be talked into it by someone later. He knew Harry was not happy being stuck here over night, and he always hated potions. Percy had been worried about him, and since Harry asked his dads to leave for dinner, tired of their worried hovering, he was simply happy he could stay. He and Harry had grown closer, and as he spent over an hour with Harry, he could more and more, see wanting more.

He took his leave whe**n **the dads and Draco came, Harry thanking him. ``You know I am happy to keep you company any time.``

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time the Malfoys caught Ron, he was made a fool of, even by Neville and the Creeveys, which was a new low. Draco made sure the school knew the twins had a sale on, a discount on any product intended for use on Ron, and their shop was booming.. The products had a spell, if purchased under set discount, if not used on Ron, they would back fire on user. By Easter, Ron could not even count on the girls or his goons for back up, they had bee**n **victims or had detentions too often. Ron was counting the hours till end of year, Albus was the only staff who cared, and Lucius had tied his hands.

The first weekend in May brought the twins to school, for a much happier occasion, Charlie's ultrasound. The brothers were so happy for him, and even Fleur made a surprise but welcome appearance. Her and Bill were in the process of divorce, and to the shock of his brothers, Bill did not want custody of his son. He made it clear, if Fleur wanted to move home to France, he would not stop her taking the baby. She was not sure, her family was there, but she had work and a life here.

Lucius spoke to her as Poppy started. "If you need any help, it is yours. Both Charlie and Harry call you family."

She was not surprised when the twins and Percy nodded. "Thank you."

Their minds went to the reason they came, when Poppy started showing the baby, who was doing well. Fleur had her own a bit earlier, with proper spells at the hospital, you could find sex at ten weeks, but Charlie wanted Poppy. Fleur was due around the eighth of Septembe**r, **more than a month and a half before Charlie.

Lucius nearly choked when told it was a girl. He was sure**, **like his sons, it was a boy. ``A girl? Are you sure**?"**

**S**everus steered his best friend into a chair. "I guess you four will be trying to play dolls."

They all knew all four Malfoy men would be over the moon, once the shock wore off, except Charlie, who suspected a girl for some time now. The others all shared smiles, and tried to hide laughs, and could not wait to see these four, with a little girl. One thing for sure, she would have them all wrapped about her baby finger from birth.

Severus held his husband."I know I have been reluctant to see one, but we will see a specialist this summer. This will be us soon."hh


	33. senior year comes

The summer was even more welcome than usual, and not only for Ron, who had a haunted look every time they had seen him. Some of the pranks had went out of hand, and even Harry's loved ones had stepped in, which was saying a lot. You never wanted to over do it in front of Severus, the man hated Ron, and he definitely did not like to come to his aid. Albus had told the teachers they could not continue to over look it, but many people had detentions doing homework in the library. The one detention Harry and Draco received came from Albus, and was trumped up, but Severus stepped in. As their head of house, he could alter detentions, and took theirs, and they spent the evening making a potion with him, which they both liked.

Draco turned seventeen in the school term, and was taken for his apparition test, and was given his watch as. They had originally planned to spend the summer in Australia, for the boy's birthdays, and a loner honeymoon. They were still planning to take the boys one day, but Charlie being five months along, it was hard for him to travel so far, and he could do little. They had considered a few options, but went back to Mykonos where they went for Christmas. They were back for Harry's day.

Harry was surprised when it was Remus waiting on his birthday to take him to the ministry. "Moony?"

Remus kissed him on the cheek. "I would understand if you want your dads to, but they thought I could do this."

Harry assured him he was happy to, Remus may have not adopted him, but he still had such a strong bond with him. He had always been closer to him than Sirius, one of the reasons the summer before hurt so much, but they had healed the bond. Harry was happy to hear the couple was seeing a special healer, if anyone deserved a child finally; it was the two of them. It seemed unfair Bill could have a child easy, when he did not even want it, and Remus had to battle for one. Harry knew they held off on help, for it could lead to multiples, but they wanted a baby of their own.

Harry was not to be out done by his brother; he passed his test on his first of three shots, and was happy for his license. Harry was also taken to the bank, where he officially became Lord Potter-Black, and made Lucius look poor, or at least middle class.

Back home the others joined them when Remus hande**d **him his traditional gift. "This is the Black watch, I remember Sirius wore it."

Remus nodded but pointed to the back. "I had the Malfoy and Potter crests added to the back for you. Sirius would have been so proud."

Draco had a Malfoy heirloom, his grandfather's watch, and James' had been lost, so Remus wanted to add both families to had tears when Harry asked if the Lupins had a crest, and Remus told him yes, leadin for Harry to ask if it could be added as well. Severus had told his husband to, but after last summer he was not sure, he and Harry were so close, but he was scared. Harry reminded him what he said, Harry may not be his adopted son, but they would always be family.

The official and now emotional parts over with, the friends poured in, as there was to be an actual party. It was a pool party like last year for Harry, but this year Harry was not covered in a wet suit as he had been, and he was far happier. After dinner, Harry's brother and friends took him out for his first drinks.

Harry smiled when Percy came into the bar. "I was hoping you would come. I know the twins said you had some problem to see to earlier."

Percy shared a look with the twins but he smiled. "I'm sorry I missed, but happy you invited me to come."

Harry made a comment about not having a party without him, which made him blush a bit, before the others started to talk. How close the two had become had not been missed by many, and while it was a bit of an odd mix, even the twins thought it a bit cool. They were not sure how two of their brother landed with Malfoys, even if Harry was an adopted one, but it seemed to be a happy proposition. Besides as they were reminded, Harry and Percy were not even dating.

As Harry opened his present, some quidditch tickets for Harry, Percy spoke to the twins for a time. Fleur had a run in with her former in laws, who had learned she planned to move home to France, and were telling Bill to fight for his son. Bill had already given up all rights, but the fight went on, and Fleur had cramping.

Fred was relieved to hear their nephew was okay. "I can't believe mom went after her like that. I know she hates Fleur, but the baby is another matter."

Percy sighed. "Fleur had not planned to leave so soon but she went home on release. She needs to be on near bed rest, and better home in France."

The bank was transferring her when off from maternity leave, and she decided as a single mom, she would be happier back home. Her parents convinced her to move home to their lands, and her mom would help with the baby, care for him when Fleur went back to work. Fleur promised the four red heads who she was still close with, not to mention Harry, she would remain close with. She had her own siblings, but she would not cut them out of their nephew's life.

Percy turned back to the party and Harry. "We don't need to tell him now. Fleur and the baby are okay, and it is Harry's birthday."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Word came from France, and the Malfoys along with Charlie's three friendly brothers, went to Paris days before the new school year. Fleur had her son two weeks e**arly**, but a healthy baby boy, who showed no problems from the earlier scare. Harry and Fleur's older brother were asked to be godfathers, and though Harry thought a red head might suit better, was honoured. Fleur reminded Harry that she owed him a lot, and now through Charlie, he was the baby's family. Little Christopher Florien Delacaur was his mother all over except strawberry blond and not pale blond hair like his mother.

Harry and Draco were excited for senior year, Harry not surprised his brother was head boy, but he was the new quidditch captain. Harry was a bit shocked, he had not officially played for the team yet, but the team had taken a vote, and nominated Harry, to Severus. Harry was continuing to live with his dads at school.

Ron cornered them two days into the year. "This year will not be like last. I will make you suffer, before this year is out, I promise you that."

Harry sneered at him. "I assume since you can no loner be** i**n quidditch, and lost your prefect bade, you have more time on your hands."

Ron had been threatened to lose itall last year, but it had been a combination of his scores in class, and his behaviour which did it. Even Albus could not ignore he nearly flunked every class last year, and had taken it, but it still took some convincing from Lucius. Lucius was still looking for a reason to fire the man, and Albus knew it, and was being more careful about what he was doing. He would be careful; he assumed once the man's sons finished school, Lucius would lose interest.

Harry looked at his brother as they headed down for dinner with their Uncles who had news. "You know Albus has him doing his dirty work for him."

Draco smirked. "Thinks dad will forget by next summer, the fool. He has not realized dad is making you his replacement."

The seats were hereditary, and Lucius had decided if his son decided to remain at school, he would give his proxy to Harry. Remus wanted to focus on books, and on

kids if they were blessed, and told Harry he would like to apprentice him, if he chose. Albus did not have a say, and Harry loved the idea, except for Albus. Their minds were soon on other places when they came** into** the apartments, and found their dads and Uncles there.

Harry laughed when asked if something was up. "No. Just a reminder from our resident rat, he plans to be as annoying as ever this year."


	34. first date shocker

It was a few weeks into the school year, and Harry was happy for his senior year, and he was feeling normal again. Well better than normal, the horror of the summer before sixth year, had brought some good points, including Harry having a family. In his new house, with true friends and people who loved him by his side, he was doing much better as well. Harry. Harry had his troubles with Ron, who was proving true to his word to try and ruin Harry's life, but he was not succeeding. The only accomplishment he had was that he spent most weekends in detention, but since he had a quidditch ban, it did not matter.

Harry found being able to leave on weekends and evenings from school, a perk for seniors since the war was over, was good as well. The town has grown since the war, more business since the school lifted some rules, but they could apparate further if they chose to.

Percy found Harry the first weekend in October, after practice. "I thought maybe you would come for lunch with me in town."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I would really like that."

Percy had never been able to afford to take a girl out when still in school, before he had come out of the closet, or first years of work. He made good money as a teacher, and since he had free room and board, he was able to have a bit more fun, and still have savings. He had never had someone he wanted to spend so much time with, and though Charlie made it a bit odd, he wanted to see where this could head.

Harry knew the others thought they were dating, and as they went into town, he knew this would not help with the talk. He didn't mind it though, he actually found himself liking the idea more and more, and he was used to talk anyways.

Percy pulled back when he saw one of the couples in the Broomsticks. "I swear my brother has radar for this. We can eat some where else."

Harry shook his head. "I will not be scared off by your brother, that's for sure. I want to have lunch."

Taking Harry in, Percy knew he was right, but he did not want his brother to ruin the good mood of the day, and he usually would. Harry sat down with him, and both tried to keep their eyes off of the couple who was having lunch as well, and didn't want to be bothered. Harry was happy when the other two stood, and looked to be leaving, Ron had headed to pay, and while they did not see them leave, they assume**d **they missed them.

Percy found the courage to ask when the**y ord**ered their food."I don't know if you know, but I was kind of hoping for a date. I mean not this but........."

Harry cut off his rambling."I would like that a lot too. But I agree not today, I picture our first a bit better then me sweaty from practice."

Laughing, Percy reminded him he had a shower clear from his we**t **hair, but he promised better for sure, knowing Harry had no experience in this. He had been on one date, and with a female, who had cried through it all. Percy had every intention now that Harry had said yes to him, to make sure he did it right, and Harry had a good time. Harry reminded him he would not have to try hard, to make it better than his other date had been. Percy had not dated much since he broke up with Penny and came out of the closet, always saying work was too important.

Harry thought of something. "You do realize when you come to pick me up, your brother will be the one to give you the third degree."

Percy would have been nervous if it was another brother. "You know Charlie was the first person I came out to, and not the only because he is as well."

Harry remembered when his dads were married, he had been surprised Percy had come, thinking he would be a prat like the others. Charlie had told Harry how close he had been to Percy, even though opposites, which seemed to work with him and Harry as well. Harry had never given Percy much of a chance, but Percy assured him he understood, he had been a prat in school, he had just matured unlike Ron.

Percy had noticed his brother made a brief appearance again, but Harry did not see him, and he didn't want to ruin the mood at all. He was not bothered, until he noticed the drink Harry had ordered, came opened, and he knew it was not customary.

Percy slipped up and he knocked the bottle over and it spilled. "I am sorry about that, I will buy another."

The server shook her head. "I will bring one on the house. The lid should have been on. I will be right back."

An odd look went over Harry's face for a moment, but it soon passed, and the new drink came back with a lid on it. Harry and Percy had their lunch, Harry not noticing Percy took one of the soaked napkins with him, not knowing what Percy was worried about. When he dropped Harry off, he went to Professor Snape, and told him what was happenin. He knew the man cared deeply about Harry, not only because of his husband and best friend, and he would help.

Severus was relieved his nephew had such an attentive and caring friend. "I will run tests on this. I won't allow Harry to be at risk again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Harry and Percy were set for their first date, and Harry was so nervous, he had never felt like this before. The twins, as well as Draco, were in his rooms to help him prepare, while Percy was to have the third degree from the dads and Uncles. Harry felt a bit bad for him, but Harry had never had a family like this, and it felt good to him, to have someone to worry for him. He was reminded he had no parents to meet, the twins and Charlie were the only family Percy had.

Percy was not having the normal run down, Lucius and Charlie already approved of course, but there was another reason for this. Severus had told them about the drink, when he had some odd readings, and could not tell what it was. Lucius had contacts, and Severus hoped he could help, find out what it was.

Percy was worried. "All I could think of was a date rape potion, but I could not think of why. Harry was with me, he would not have been hurt"

Lucius shook his head. "It was a drug called meth, a good amount to. It is not found in our world."

They had no proof who it was, but Ron may have found a source through Hermione or his dad's work, or even Albus may have supplied it. Harry would have in a half hour starred acting so odd, and could have been a risk, and Poppy would not have known what it was. They were worried about Harry leaving now, but they did not want to worry him, and he was so excited about this date. Lucius had hired some private security, and for now Harry would be tailed, when he was not at school.

Harry came out. `I assume I should be happy you did not scare him off. Can we leave now?"

Lucius kissed his son on the head. "Have fun."

Percy decided to take him away from town, and head for London, where they could be more sure to be alone. If Harry thought it was odd they were having dinner at a muggle bistro and then a movie, he said nothing about it. Percy put the pill talk out of his mind, and remembered they had bodyguards. Harry was oblivious, enjoying a burger, and they were both laughing when they went to the comedy movie showing down the road.

Percy reached out and kissed Harry, only a brush, but enough for them both to blush. "I'm sorry if I am moving too fast."

Harry stopped him. "I'm not, I would not mind another, if we are heading for another date."

Promising Harry he wanted another, Percy took off, and Harry went into his rooms. The twins left, but Draco was there, and Harry was happy to tell them about the date, blushing again when Draco asked about a kiss, Harry not answering, but it was one. When the boys went to Harry's room, his dads shared a look, relieved the night went well, and that Harry had no need to worry. They hoped they could keep it from him, unless it was too dangerous.

Lucius put a hand on his husband's rounded belly. "I will do all I have to, to keep him safe. All you need to worry about is our daughter."


	35. baby Malfoy joys

A few days before his due date, Charlie started to have back pains, and Poppy assured him it was a good sign that the baby was coming. Lucius was at school full time, not wanting to take a chance he would be away from school, and might miss his daughter coming. He had been there when Draco was born, not in the room as his wife would not allow it, but had missed most of the pregnancy, and Draco's childhood. He had to rely on his brother to fill in the voids as a dad, but this time would be so different, he would not have to make up to her. He had been there for the pregnancy from day one, and would be there for labour, and her life.

Charlie had the twins and Percy close, and from the way he leaned on them, they knew he was hurting over the absence of his parents. Neither he nor his husband had grandparents for their daughter, but the boys reminded them, neither of them had either. The baby had Uncles, and brothers, and two loving daddies, not to mention other like Severus and Remus who were asked to be her godparents, since Harry and Draco were brothers.

Harry was surprised when he and Draco saw Percy at their practice on Halloween morning. "Hi Percy."

Percy smiled." Your dads sent me to bring you two to the infirmary, your new sister should be nursing as we speak."

Harry never woke his dads when he left for practices, but it turned out he was the one who was not woken, that morning. Charlie's water had broken early that morning, and not wanting their sons to wait for hours, had not told them. Percy was sent for them when Charlie was near ready to push, but the trip down, and the shower for the boys, he thought she likely had come. The twins had been here at school for the past few days.

Sure enough when they came, the twins told them the baby had come twenty minutes before, but was nursing now. The boys were not upset they had not been told sooner, no desire to be in the room in labour, not until it was their own child.

Severus had been nurse so he came out. "You can come in and see the new member of the family."

Harry smiled when he noticed Remus was with them. "I know it will be you two soon."

He missed the look that was shared between Remus and his husband, a smile; they had decided not to steal any of the thunder of the day from the dads. Severus was to be godfather to a second Malfoy child, but so was his husband, as Remus was his secondary godfather. They had both been surprised as well, thinking one of the red heads, since they were to the boys, but the couple said they wanted to make their role official.

Charlie and Lucius were in bed, and Lucius was holding the baby in his arms, and he looked in absolute heaven as he looked at the baby. They remembered how he was when he found out it was a girl, and knew he would still need to sort out a girl, but he was over the moon.

Charlie noticed their sons first and motioned them to come over. "Come and meet your new little sister you two."

Draco took the baby into his arms. "Thank Merlin, no red hair and freckles."

Laughter even from the red heads, filled the room, as they all admired the new little princess. She had the same aristocratic features as her Papa and Draco, but while her hair was blond, it was strawberry blonde, and she had Charlie's warm blue eyes, not cool color of Lucius. She was such a little looker, and her brothers were as in love with her as her dads were, when they each had a chance to hold her.

Charlie was happy when his brother were holding the baby, knowing his husband had been right, he would have so much family for his baby today. He knew when he chose to marry Lucius, he would lose the others, and he did not regret it. Looking at his husband, their sons, and now the baby, he had never been so happy in his life.

Fred had to ask. "Okay, spill it you two, what namehave you chosen for our first little niece here?"

Charlie smiled. "We have chosen to name her Elisa Charlotte Malfoy."

The name Elisa came from Roman and Greek culture, an alternate name for Dido, a link for Lucius and Draco. Draco had Lucius, so Charlotte was used for Charlie, but the name also came from British history so it brought in Harry, and Charlie's brothers as well. They wanted her to have her own personality and name, but a way to bring in their sons and loved ones, the two godfathers brought in with the first name. The name seemed to suit her so beautiful.

Percy handed his brother a pink box in which was a charm bracelet. "Fleur and Christophe**r s**ent that, and told me to say they wish they could be here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their sons were of course not surprised to have a small cheering section the next day for their game, as their dads were with the baby. They won the match against the lions, and Harry knew their dads would be happy to hear about it, when they came back. It turned out they had to come to the dungeons, for the baby was released from the hospital, and their dads had brought her home. Remus and Severus had come to the game for them, but beat them to the room, but had not told the results.

Charlie was in heaven as he was nursing her in the fairy tale bedroom the boys helped to decorate. Charlie and Lucius were happy the boys had won, not surprised, and promised they would be at the next one. Harry laughed, and Draco assured their dads, having a baby was an acceptable reason to miss.

Lucius looked at his sons when she was burped. "So which one of you is doing the honours of diaper duty?'

Remus saved the boys from this. "Let me have her. I will be needing some practice soon enough."

Shock ran through the room, as his words sunk into their heads, and knew what the man was telling to them. They were wondering if it was a joke, but noticed the loving smile which passed between the two husbands, and Severus nodded.

Severus put a hand on his belli. "I am just over two weeks pregnant, we** f**ound out two days ago, but wanted to wait till she came."

Harry did the math."That means he or she will be between me and Draco for birthdays. I am so happy for you, you will make amazing dads."

Remus took Harry into his arms, reminded Harry felt guilt of choosing the Malfoys, when Remus and Severus were having trouble conceiving. They had been at it since last Christmas, and a specialist since the summer, but their dreams were finally coming true. Remus reminded Harry, he would always consider him a son as would his husband, even with this baby. Harry assured them he planned to keep that bond, and would consider their baby a brother or sister too.

Lucius looked at his brother with the baby. "I think you two need pink too. If I am so funny with a daughter, I can't wait to see you with one."

Author note: Elisa (Hebrew) god's chosen one. Alternate name for Dido, best known in the Aeneid, but found in both Greco and Roman culture, for her Papa, Draco and godfathers. Charlotte (English) feminine, variant of Charles for her dad, but also comes from British history like Potter names


	36. some pesky reds

Lucius knew his husband would be reluctant to leave, even if only for a few hours, Elisa was only two weeks old. He knew though Charlie deserved a break, and their one year anniversary had not been celebrated properly, a week before she was born. Lucius was always a romantic, and had wanted to romance his husband, but nine months pregnant, and back pains, Charlie had been in no shape. He planned a family trip at Christmas again, it was a marriage of a family and not simply a couple, but he wanted to do this right. He wanted to make sure there was no doubt how incredibly happy Charlie made him, and how many more years he hoped for.

Charlie had reluctantly agreed, but when it cametime to part with the baby, he was having serious issues. Lucius thought what a change from Narcissa with Draco, she never even held him after birth, he went straight to an elf and formula. Considering her mothering, that was a good thing ,but Charlie was so different with her.

Harry reached for his little sister." You know Percy and I won't drop her or anything, my little sister will be in the same condition you left her in."

Severus added."And you know we're taking her this evening, and it will be good for us, for when our baby comes next summer."

Lucius had relied on Severus with Draco so much, and before his parents died Remus had been around Harry, but their own child would be different. It had also been some time before either of them had been around an infant, sixteen years in fact. The couple even had Charlie laughing when they reminded him he had an ulterior motive, they would be expecting the couple to repay the favour , with theirs.

Charlie was feeling a bit better when his husband whisked him away, just for the afternoon and evening, even Lucius would not leave her over night. Lucius was having nearly as much trouble leaving her, but he had been a dad before, and this was not his first time.

Lucius kissed Charlie when they arrived in London."I promise we will head home if you need to, but I would like a few hours with my husband."

Charlie returned the kiss."Okay, I will try and stop looking like the world has ended. She is in good hands, and I have to become used to being away from her."

He planned in the spring to return to work, but Lucius reminded his husband Elisa would be older then, and it would be easier to be away from her. Lucius was happy his husband did not want to return he knew two weeks was short, but he wanted to celebrate their anniversary. Charlie had made him happier then he had ever hoped to be, and not just because of their daughter, and he wanted to ensure Charlie knew that.

They were heading to Wales later, but Charlie was not surprised for lunch at the Cauldron, where they had most dates before the war had ended. They had come the summer before as well, when they put their wedding on hold for Harry, and Lucius wanted to cheer him up.

Unfortunately Charlie was not the only Weasley there, they ran into his parents. Charlie had not seen them in over a year. "Mum and dad."

Though her husband looked to move past without a word, Molly stopped. "The baby?"

Of course the couple had been told about the baby, when Harry had been hurt protecting Charlie on the pitch, after Ron's attack. Molly had asked Lucius how his son and the baby were, and had left. Charlie had been with Harry at the time, so Charlie had not seen the couple since before they were married, and remembered when Elisa came. He had felt a pang for a moment, she would not have her grandparents in her life, but he was reminded she had a big loving family without

Lucius answered. "A little girl, Elisa Charlotte, born on Halloween. She is home with her brothers and Uncles as we speak."

Arthur put a hand on his wife. "The child is no family of ours. I am sure we will soon have some grandchildren to dote on."

Charlie was not sure why, other than the forlorn look on Molly, but he slipped a photo of the baby into her robes as she passed him. Bill was now single, and the only two the couple had contact with were him and the two babies, and Charlie doubted his dad was right about that. He let his mind return to why they had come, he and his husband were here to celebrate their one year anniversaries, and they would not ruin it for him.

Lucius led his husband into the private area, he had seen what his husband had done." You are far better to your mother than she deserves."

Charlie shook his head. "She was a good mom when I was little, and I know how much not knowing Chris and Elisa will hurt her."

As they sat down to eat, Charlie knew his mother would probably have made peace with him and Fleur, if not for her husband. She and Arthur were married for thirty years now, and she would not risk losing her husband, no matter how she missed her sons, or wanted to see the kids.

Lucius brought them back to the day. "To my amazing husband, and one year of marriage, hopefully the first of decades to come."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Draco had both offered to spend the afternoon with their sister, but for now Draco was with Pansy, but Harry did not mind. Percy was keeping him company, the two of them having been on three dates now, Harry still having no idea about the drugs in his drink. Percy was torn, he did not want to worry Harry, but he hated the thought Harry could be at more risk due to the lack of knowledge. Harry's dads thought it was better, and he knew they would do what was best for their son.

Harry and Percy decided to take her for a walk, it was still fall weather out, and they were spells as well. The pram had a spell on it, so it would float up a staircase, so they did not have to worry about it in the castle, especially if she napped. They realized up stairs it was raining outside.

Percy shrugged."I guess it is a good thing we live in a massive school, we don't need to head out side, to take a walk."

Harry nodded in agreement."She seems to like the motion."

In reality Elisa had to be one of the most sweet tempered babies out there, she rarely fussed other than when hungry, her dads both noticed. Harry had spells on his room, since he was still living with them, so he would not be woken by her for her feedings at night.

Ron's voice interrupted their walk when they came to the library."Oh how cute, the prat and the brat, are playing house."

Harry looked around. "Are you and Hermione baby sitting as well? I am not sure who would trust the two of you with a baby."

Ron went red in the face from the comment, and Hermione who had come out from the library, looked no more happy with them. Ron had not seen his niece, Charlie did not hide her at all, but Ron avoided his brothers for the most part. Charlie did not mind, Ron was one of the last people he wanted near his daughter.

Ron looked down into the pram. "I should have known she would look like death eater scum. I am surprised you have not had them blood adopt you."

Remus had come up behind them. "I would be moving along you two, or I will volunteer you to help Filch with toilets for the night."

Though the couple looked like they might protest, Hermione at least thought better of it, and pulled her boyfriend along with her. Remus put a calming hand on Harry, reminding him not to let them upset him, as he smiled down at the baby in the pram.

He took the pram. "It is trade off time, I came looking for you, when Kreacher told me you went for a walk with her."


	37. Molly comes calling

Molly was not sure what she was doing here, she knew what she was risking, and it might not even work out. She loved her husband, they had been married for thirty years and shared seven kids, but she didn't agree with him on this. She had been angry her son had married Lucius, but more about not knowing till they were about to be wed, and shock over his age. Her husband's belief in the old feud had not only cost them Charlie, but the twins and Percy, not to mention their grandchildren. She had a photo and name from Charlie, but nothing from Fleur, who had disappeared to France with the baby. Bill was dating already, and didn't seem to care, but she did.

She had come to school, against the wishes of her husband, knowing Charlie might not even see her. Her kids had been her entire life, and the rift between her and four of them was too much, and she would not let her husband continue to keep her away. She held the photo Charlie had given her, as hope she was not too late.

She was surprised when she ran into Harry and Percy who were walking hand in hand. Percy was even more surprised. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

Molly showed the photo. "Hoping to make things right with Charlie and all of you."

She was not sure how either of them would react to all of this, and knew she had wronged Harry as much as her own sons. Percy hadn't really ever been forgiven after his whole work thing, the twins were the newer break for her. She knew the twins would marry soon, and have kids, and it would not just be two grandkids she didn't know. She wondered how serious Harry and Percy were, and if Harry would one day be her son in law, but was reminded he was family already.

Harry and Percy shared a look, neither were sure what to make of this, but they found themselves feeling for the woman. Harry knew Charlie wished Elisa would have grandparents, and no matter how this turned out, Charlie would want to see her.

Molly was relieved as the two of them went with her into the school."I promise I am not here to upset him. I just want a chance to know onegrandchild."

Harry shared a look with Percy. "Fleur had a son the last week of August, she named him Christopher Florien. I will show you a picture of my godson, in our rooms."

It was the first weekend in December, two weeks after she had seen Charlie, but it had taken this time to find the courage to come. Christopher was over three months old, and Harry did not mention it, but not on the holiday but after, Fleur was coming for a visit. Elisa was just over a month old, and Charlie did not plan to work till March, so he would be home with her now. She was one loved little girl, between her doting dads and brothers, not to mention her enamoured Uncles.

Charlie was on the couch where he was nursing his daughter, when they came into the room, but he did not look up at first. It was a weekend, and he was expecting Harry or Lucius to return soon, so he assumed it was one of them.

Charlie stared at his mother."Mum, what are you doing here? I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with me and my family."

Molly ached as she heard the pain in his voice."I am so sorry Charlie, I love your dad so much, I let him keep us apart. I am so sorry Charlie."

Noticing his daughter was ready for a burp, and seeing his equally surprised husband had come in, he motioned for Lucius to take her. Molly instead took a chance, and reached for the baby, and Charlie after a pause, handed Elisa to her. Molly held her granddaughter and knew it was worth it, what ever she faced at home when Arthur fund out where she had gone, to hold the baby, and to see her sons. As she burped the baby, she saw what a perfect little beauty she was, more than her photo.

Molly looked up."I love your dad and won't leave him, but I love you boys so much. I will do anything to make it up to you boys. I want my sons back."

Charlie came across but he stopped. "I want you in my life and hers, but we are a package deal. Lucius, and our sons, come with me and her."

Molly looked at Lucius and Harry, and knew this would have been the part her husband would have trouble with, the Malfoys. Lucius would have allowed Charlie to take Elise to see his mother, to make Charlie happy, but Charlie would not accept that. Lucius and the boys were his family, as much as the baby was, and if his mother really meant her words, she would accept all of them, or have none. He loved his mom, but he had suffered too much, and he would not just give in to her.

Molly turned to his husband. "I am sorry I never accepted you before. You and Draco are as welcome into my family as Charlie, Harry and she are."

Lucius came and took the baby but only because his husband wanted to hug her." You are welcome to come and see your grandchildren any time."

Hugged by both of her sons even if Percy was more reluctant, Molly knew it would take time to earn their trust again, but she would. Draco joined them, and she had lunch, and while Percy kept his distance, he spoke. Harry and Percy would be the hardest, she knew Harry was still hurt from hearing they had been paid to take care of him, but they had truly come to care about him. The words of anger he over heard were about him being a Malfoy, and supporting Charlie.

Her husband was irate when she for home, but she showed him a photo of both babies."I love you, but so help me, I will not let you keep me from my family again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was with Percy the next day, he knew his boyfriend was having mixed feelings about the day before, and his mum. Percy was happy for Charlie, he knew his brother wanted to make peace with his family, and having a grandma for Elisa meant a lot to him. Percy's problems with his family were much longer and much deeper, and though he knew Charlie had not forgiven her either, he would sooner. The twins likely would too, their anger was for Charlie and Harry, and if those two made peace with her, so would the twins. Percy was so conflicted, he loved his family and was trying to be the bigger person, but it was hard for him.

Harry sat with him out on the benches, and he too was not sure about this, he too was not quick to be ready to forgive. He knew Molly had told him they had come to love him, only took the pay all this time because they were broke, but it still was painful.

Harry rested in his arms." You know you don't have to be ready to forgive her, just because your brothers have."

Percy kissed him. "I was about to say the same thing to you. I know the lies hurt you. I remember the night you found out."

Harry had been convinced to spend the weekend at the Burrow, and he had been unable to sleep and had come down. The twins and Percy took him home, the twins had suspected and Percy had in part known, the reason for his fall out with his parents. Harry had every right to be hurt still, even if dads let her in.

The moment was broken up by Ron who had come their way. "I can't believe she has lowered herself to kissing up to you. I thought mom had better standards."

Percy looked at him."I don't know, if all I had left was you, our sister and Bill, I would be rethinking things too."

Ron just turned to Harry. "Too bad that drink spilled, I thought it might knock some sense into you."

With that the two of them took off, and Percy was shaking in anger, Ron having confirmed it was him, but they still had no proof. His concern turned to Harry, they had never told him about the drink, but he could see that Harry knew what Ron was talking about.

Harry remembered their first date."What is he talking about Percy? What did he do to my drink?"


	38. truth comes out

Percy had not been sure about keeping Harry in the dark, he would be hurt if he found out, and he would be safer if he knew he needed to be careful. He knew even after all these months, and how close he had become to his family, Harry had trust issues. The fact that not only Percy and his dads, but his Uncles as well had kept this from him, it would be hard for him to take. Draco and Elisa were the only safe ones, his sister was too young and cute, and Draco honestly knew nothing of this. They had known Harry would likely learn, but from them, and not like this.

He could have tried to deny it, but his silence and the look on his face, told Harry it all. He knew this was not the place to have this talk, and convinced Harry to come inside, with the promise of the truth, when home. Harry's dads were worried, especially when Remus and Severus were called, and had a bad feeling about this all.

Harry was fuming. "What was he talking about? What?"

Percy saw their confusion."We ran into Ron and he mentioned the drink I spilled on our lunch."

The men all shared a look, and like Percy they had known this would come, though not thinking Ron would ever be stupid enough to admit it as he had. Percy knew Ron had not said enough to test him under vertiserum, and they had no proof, but this was more confirmation. Ron must have known they couldn't, or he was too cocky for his own good, they hoped for the last as it would be easier to catch him.

Harry looked between them, expecting someone to talk, and he was starting to panic. He was a mix of furious and scared, and in him that was not a good mix, not likely in most people really, he knew. He just needed answers, they knew how much he hated secrets, he had too much trouble trusting people.

Lucius motioned Harry to sit but when he didn't."The day after your game**,** when you and Percy had lunch, he noticed your drink was open."

Harry did not understand."He knocked it over."

Percy admitted it had been intentional, he had seen his siblings there, and he knew the lid off was not standard. He had no proof anything was up, but he spilled it to be careful, and had snuck one of the soaked napkins back with them. He had taken it to Severus when he dropped Harry off but he could not tell what had been added, so Lucius had contacts in the muggle world, run tests for him.

Harry went white when he heard what had been added, he had been raised in the muggle world, and heard the news often enough. He didn't need to be told what would have happened if he had drunk it, he knew enough, and he sunk down on the arm of a chair.

Remus came to him."We didn't want to scare you if we didn't need to cub. Please know, we were not trying to hurt you, or keep secrets from you."

Harry was not to be calmed."But you did. I don't have you with me at all times, I would have been safer if I knew."

They told him Lucius had security on him when he was away from the school, and Dobby and Kreacher were taking turns, keeping an eye on him here. They had meant it to be a comfort to him, but he was even more upset with them than before. They had not only not trusted him with the truth, but they had been followed as well. Harry had spent so much time coming to trust them, and now suddenly they were lying to him.

Charlie put a hand on his arm. "Harry you know we love you and were simply..................."

Harry pulled away from him."I trusted you, I was so scared, and I trusted you. I should have known."

Before anyone could react, Harry fled from the room, with tears running down his cheeks. The years of horrific abuse he had suffered as a kid, he had such trouble trusting adults, but they convinced him to let them into his life. He had no idea where he would go, but he needed to leave.

Percy caught up with him outside."Harry you need to understand, we know we were wrong, but we honestly were trying to protect you."

Harry was as hurt by him as the others."I want to be alone. Leave me alone. I don't want any of your lies."

Pushing past him, Harry headed for the gates, and for a moment Percy was about to follow him. He thought better of it, in the mood Harry was in he needed space, and he was sure Harry was headed for Fred. He knew Lucius' men would also keep an eye on him, even if Harry was not happy to have them. He headed back to the Malfoy apartments, where the others were waiting for some news, and from his face they knew how it went.

Charlie was upset of course, but he knew his brother was worse."Harry will calm down, and I will make sure he knows

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred was surprised when he arrived back home after dinner, well five minutes later, when there was face to face with two brothers and Lucius. He was used to Charlie coming to visit, but all three of them was not usual, and without any notice at all. He knew there had to be a problem of some kind, and the main thing that the three of them had in common, was his little brother Harry. He tried not to worry, but Harry had been through so much, and he worried about him.

His panic only elevated when the three of the asked him where Harry was, thinking for some reason he knew where his little brother would be. He had not been at his shop all day, he had been in London, he had some business to see too with his brother.

Lucius shook his head."Mu security team said he cameinto the shop and he has not been seen since."

Fred looked towards the stairs."He may have gone up to mu rooms to wait, mu manager would have let him up. What is wrong?"

Neither twins had known about the drink, like Draco they had decided it was better, someone was bound to tell Harry. Fred was shocked to learn about it, but assume either Hermione or Albus got the meth, their dad would not have been involved in this. Arthur may have turned on his sons and Harry, but he would never be involved with this, or have that kind of contact. Fred could not deny Ron was involved, it sounded like something he would do.

Charlie went white when they found the rooms were empty."Where is he? If he apparated or left, security would have noticed."

Fred pointed at the mantle where there was a small pot. "He could have taken the floo but I don't know where he went or why?"

The where they were not certain, but Harry knew there was security on him, and he must not have wanted to be followed. He was in pain, and feeling **b**etrayed by his family, and he wanted to be away. They assumed he had come hoping to find his brother, and when Fred was not home, he had taken off.

Lucius was pale. "Ron is at school, he has detention, but Albus is a concern. We need to find out where our son is."


	39. finding Harry's location

Fred was more confused then most of them; he knew Harry likely as well or better then them. Harry may have been upset and needed to be away from it all, but he would not have run away. He would have waited here for Fred to come back, or taken the floo to george, in search of one of them but he hadn't. Harry even when he was upset was too smart to pull this kind of thing, and while Fred did not want to panic, he was filling with dread from all of this.

They were all trying to sort out where he would have gone, and Lucius remembered he had a friend in the floo department though he was not sure it could be tracked. They were all suddenly surprised when there was a pop, and Kreacher appeared in the shop.

Kreacher looked to Lucius. "Lord Malfoy, Master Lord Black **b**e sending me for you. Master is scared, ask for dad."

Lucius was shocked. "Where is he, where is my son?"

Fred had not even looked at his security spells, as Harry knew how to not set them off, as he was always welcome up here. If someone came up here who was not welcome, they would be trapped, unable to floo or apparate, not to mention the normal way. Fred noticed sure enough that the floo was closed off, and they could not leave the room, until he shut them off. Someone had come in here behind Harry, setting them off, and Harry must have fled. He was still not certain how Harry had fled, but he assumed who had ever followed Harry, had some kind of portkey to leave.

Lucius heard this and looked to Kreacher. "What happened? Where is my son?"

Kreacher looked proud. "Master Lord Black be calling me for help. Kreacher be taking him to safety, Kreacher be taking him to Black crest."

Of course the elf could have apparated him, and the magic would neither have been detected by security, or stopped by Fred's wards either. Who ever ha followed him had likely walked right past security and assumed he was a shopper, and they had been watching for Harry to apparate. Unfortunately during the war many portkeys were created that their magic did not show up, a way for men to come and leave. Most of them had been destroyed, but obviously not all of them.

Lucius explained as Fred brought down the final wards, Black crest was one of several Black homes, a remote manor in Northern Scotland. The wards there were strong, and Harry would likely have been worried about Grimmauld, since it was once Order headquarters, which Kreacher confirmed.

They were able to floo there as Kreacher let them through. Fred called. "Harry, are you here? Harry?"

A very shaken and to their shock bleeding Harry appeared. "Help."

Lucius reached for his son and caught him before he collapsed, and carried him over to the couch. He was relieved his husband had come, as Charlie sunk down onto the couch, to tend to what he realized was a stab wound in Harry's lower abdomen. It was minor, it had not punctured any organs, but he needed blood. Thankfully after the hospital, they knew Harry's blood type, and Fred was a match.

When the transfusion was in place, they turned to Kreacher to find out what he knew. Kreacher had not seen much, the man had been on the floor when he arrived, and a shaken Harry had begged him to take him some where. It was no until here that he noticed he was bleeding, and Harry had sent him for help.

Percy was sitting near his head, next to Fred."I knew we should have told him. Harry would not have been out there, if we told him.'

Lucius sighed."I know, I thought I was protecting my son, but it seems I put him in even more danger."

They knew they had to turn to Moody for some help, it seemed Albus had decided he did not want to simply control Harry any more. Albus must have finally realized he could not control Harry, not with his new family, but they were still not certain what he hoped to gain from killing Harry. Harry's money and titles would be lost to him, there was no named heir for the Potter, but Draco would be the next Black heir, with his mother dead. Or Andromeda, if Harry returned her to the family tree, as the eldest sister in her branch, Bella had come between her and Narcissa.

Moody had been summoned, and he was pale when he was told what had happened. He assured them he would work with Fred and see if they could find out who was in his shop. He also offered Lucius' security any extra aid they could use, to watch over Harry.

Lucius looked at his son "I think we will have to remain here for the night. I don't think we need Albus to know how close he came to succeeding."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the next morning before Harry came around, they had all camped out in the den, the manor had not been used in a hundred years. Lucius wished Harry had been taken to their manor, but he had summoned Kreacher, and he had taken his master to where he knew he'd be safe. If any one even recalled this place existed which was unlikely, they would never have thought Harry would be here, and there was the wards.

Harry slowly woke up, and they could see the confusion dancing in his eyes, when he looked around. Memories of what happened came flooding back to him, and he was about to shoot straight up, but Charlie kept him in place because of his injury.

Harry looked around. "How did you find me?"

Lucius realized he didn't remember them arriving."Kreacher came for us. Can you tell us what happened?"

Harry had been upset and wanted to talk to Fred, but had been told he was not in the shop. He had needed to calm down and knew he shouldn't be alone, but he went up to his brother's apartment to wait for him. When someone entered he thought it was Fred at first, but he had seen the man, who had come at him with a knife. He had stunned him, but he called for Kreacher, scared the man was not alone. Just as Kreacher was apparating them away, the man had stabbed him. Harry had been scared, he was not sure how to shut off the wards, and Kreacher was the first thing to come to him.

Harry looked at his dads. "I'm sorry."

Charlie kissed him on the head. "You will not apologize for this, it was not your fault. We're simply relieved we found you."

They had known Harry had such trust issues and still they had lied to him, and he had been so upset. They had been upset at first when they thought he had tricked the security and run away even though he knew the risk, but they should have known better. He had been upset but he knew he had security to protect him, and he had been headed for his brother. Percy had suspected that was where he had headed, how Harry had known they would.

Percy came to his side."I am so sorry I didn't tell you about the drink before. You know I care about you so much, and was just trying to keep you safe."

Harry took his hand as he could not sit up. "I know Percy. I know you and my family were not trying to hurt me."

Harry hated being lied to and his family swore now he would know what was happening, but he knew they loved him. He was simply still scarred from years of his abusive relatives and all the lies that had been told to him by Albus among others. It did not take being stabbed for him to realize that, though it definitely made it clearer to him.

Percy sat down when Charlie moved for him, and kissed him on the lips."I have never been so worried before. I need you."


	40. taste of confidence

Harry was doing his best to hide it when they returned back to the school, nothing like last year, but Harry was still a bit jumpy. They had been surprised he called Kreacher, and thought it likely had to do with knowing Dobby had no where to take him, he worked for school. They had asked Kreacher to keep an eye on him but when at school, and Harry knew that but Dobby seemed the obvious choice. It turned out ever since Sirius died Kreacher had been visiting with Harry, he had needed a master to serve, and without the order in the house, he was calmer. Lucius had known from his former wife how to shut off the painting, and after Harry was rescued Lucius had gone to see if there were some things for Harry from his godfather, and it helped as well.

Percy was relieved Harry knew, not only because he was sure Harry would be safer, but because he hated to lie to him. He had seen the pain and betrayal in his eyes when Harry found out, and he would do anything he had to, to ensure he never saw that look again. He cared so deeply, perhaps even love, and he would protect Harry.

Harry was remaining at home except when he had classes or quidditch. His dads were worried. Lucius looked at Harry." You know your friends would love a visit."

He looked up from where he was with his sister. "I promised I would baby-sit."

It was two weeks before winter break, and Charlie was a bit better about leaving Elisa. The two of them were to attend a wedding for a co-worker of Charlie's and would be gone all day, and Harry offered to take her. They had tried to tell him Elisa could spend the time with her Uncles, but Harry said it was silly to send her, when he was home. They knew he loved his baby sister, but he was hiding from the world, and it bothered them.

Charlie appeared in the door and shared in his husband's concern, both remembering how long it took after the summer when he nearly died. Twice in less then two years he had nearly been killed, and this time they could not promise he was safe. They still had no proof that Albus was after him.

They were surprised when Percy appeared and he had a picnic basket. Lucius shook his head. "I don't think you will have company."

Percy spoke loud enough for Harry to hear. "It is a picnic for three, and I am not taking no for an answer."

Harry stood up and came over to protest but Percy stopped him, and showed what he had packed. There was a bottle of milk Charlie had done for the baby earlier, among the food, that he got his hands on thanks to an elf. He knew Harry would use his sister as an excuse not to, so he convinced Dobby to make the basket, including the bottle of milk, for this to work. Harry could not deny he had covered all escape routes.

Harry looked between the three and he had this feeling of being cornered, but he couldn't deny they were likely right. He looked at his sister and up at his dads and Percy, and he knew there was no reasonable excuse for him not to.

Harry came up with the only one which came to mind for him."It is winter time, and too cold for us and her to eat out side."

Percy shook his head. "I have that covered. Now no more stalling. Elisa and I are having a picnic, with or without you."

Harry found his arms free of his sister, and Harry's dads were about to step in worried he would be pressured, but Harry managed a small smile. He kissed both his dads, and told them to enjoy their wedding, before he went with Percy and Elisa, out of the room. If Charlie had not already been convinced his brother was the best man for Harry, he would have been now. Both he and Lucius could see just how much Percy loved Harry, even if he had not said the words.

Harry had no idea what Percy was up to, until they came to the room of requirements, and was shocked. It looked like an indoor garden, and there was even a seat for the baby. It was too cold to be outside for a picnic, and Percy had known Harry would not agree to leave school, with or without the baby.

Harry was so touched he went to all of this effort for him."Thank you for doing this for me."

Percy kissed him tenderly before he put Elisa in her chair. "Who said this was for you? I thought my niece would have fun, you are just along for the ride."

Laughing a bit, Harry allowed himself to be helped to sit. He knew even if his sister wasn't less then two months old and would likely sleep through it all, this was for him. He had never had a boyfriend before to compare Percy to, but he knew he was incredibly lucky in Percy. Percy stood with him through a lot, and was so wonderful.

Percy handed him a sandwich. "I thought you needed a change of scenery before the manor. I didn't want to push you."

Harry quieted him with a kiss."I admit I needed a push out the door. I know I have been a bit crazy."

Percy assured him that after what Harry had suffered, both times he was nearly killed were tied up, it was normal. Like Harry's dads, brother and Uncles he was as patient as needed, but he was relieved to see Harry willing to come out with him. The two of them spent the afternoon there, and when Harry's Uncles came for the baby so they could take a walk alone, Harry did not protest. He could tell his Uncles were happy as well, he was doing better.

Percy led him towards the grounds."I hope over the holidays we can have some more times like this. I missed this.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Winter holidays were a relief for Harry, away from the school for a time and feeling safe at home. He was worried about next year, he wanted to teach DADA and even was happy to take over for Lucius, but Albus was there. Remus reminded his nephew he could not allow the man to continue to run his life, he had for too long. Harry would no longer be a student, and as a member of the school governors, he would have a lot of say. The teachers were under Albus, but he could not hire and fire without the permission of the board, and that included apprentices. Harry would not be the first person in history to hold both positions.

Severus and Remus were looking forward to their ultrasound in mid January, anxious to find out the sex, not sure if it would be their only baby. Mani of their gifts on Christmas day were for the baby, which they did not mind as they were not big on gifts. Fleur and Christopher came two days after the holiday, his Uncles and godfather marvelled at how big he had grown since last time. Fleur had known about Molly coming to school, and was willing to see her.

Molly came into the manor and spotted Fleur with Chris."He is so beautiful."

Fleur was a bit apprehensive but she allowed the woman to hold him."I am happy Harry showed you a picture."

She had almost went into premature labour before Harry's birthday because of a fight wit this woman. Molly had never really welcomed her into the family, until her and Bill started talking about having kids. Like Harry and Percy, her acceptance of the woman's apologies and forgiving her, would be a slower process then others.

Molly handed Fleur an envelope."I am sorry I could not convince Bill to come, but he sent that."

Fleur was reluctant to take the envelope. "He has no part in my son's life."

Molly didn't need to be reminded that her son had not only not fought for custody of his son, he all but told Fleur to leave for France. He had seen the photo though, and he had started a small trust for his son, not much but he would add every month. Fleur refused alimony, but she could access the trust, in caring for her son.

Molly kissed the baby and moved to hand him back. "I know Bill has no place in his life, but I hope I can. I truly regret how I never welcomed you."

Fleur motioned she could keep Chris."I would be willing to allow you some contact with my son. We will be returning home in a few days."

It felt odd at her age to return home, but Fleur was grateful for the support of her parents, and help from her mother. She had money for her own place, and to raise her son on her own, but right now it was better to have that family support. She knew Bill was dating for months, but even without Chris, she would not have been ready.

Molly sighed as she watched her sons and the babies."Arthur how can you miss this? We have been dreaming of being grandparents for so many years."


	41. show of colors

Albus may have been quiet for some time now, but he was not about to back down, and Harry's loved ones were worried about him. He had been informed by the governors they were invoking an old clause not used in a century, allowing them to force a headmaster to retire if too old. The man was well into his hundreds, and he definitely qualified for the rule, and Minerva had been informed she would have his job in the fall. They knew they were playing with fire, but they worried Harry would not be the only kid who was in danger. They could not continue to leave the man in a school full of kids who could be hurt

Harry and Percy were meant to have spent the day together, but Charlie had a job interview and Lucius was away for business. They had been happy to take Elisa for a few hours, and assured his dads that a baby would not cramp their style, they had just been going into Hogsmeade.

Percy was worried when he remembered something. "I need to run to the post office. I have to send a letter and Hermes is away."

Harry kissed him tenderly on the lips "I would offer you Hedwig but she is off hunting. Elisa and I will meet you in the baby shop."

This weekend was his Uncles' ultrasound, and Harry wanted to find them a gift of some kind. Harry had his dads and siblings but his Uncles meant the world to him, and he was excited about the baby for them. He would be at the ultrasound the next day, wondering what they would have Harry knew they were like most men and wanted their first son, but Remus could see his husband with a girl Lucius wanted them to have pink, after all the cracks his brother made about him and Charlie with one.

Harry and Elisa were in the shop when Harry heard someone calling for help from the back room. It didn't sound like they were in danger, and he could not find any employees close enough for him to summon, so he poked his head in the door. He could not find any one in the room.

He was turning to leave when he heard a strange pop and the room was soon filling with smoke. "What the hell, what is going on?"

Harry heard Ron's voice some where. "You really thought you would walk away free?"

Looking at his sister in his arms, Harry took the scarf from around his neck, and tried to cover her face a best as he could. He was dizzy from what ever it was, and he knew it couldn't be good for a baby either. He tried to open the door manually and with his wand, but he could not focus on the door, he was too dizzy, and he knew he needed to find another way out of there. He had to take his sister into some fresh air.

Ron was laughing. "You will never escape before you pass out. You might as well head off to slumber land."

Harry was desperate. "Ron I have your niece, do you want a baby's death on your hands from suffocation?"

From the fact that Ron stopped laugh he knew Ron had no idea he had the baby with him. Ron was an ass, and had never even seen his niece up close, but if nothing more than not needing the murder of a baby on his conscience Ron was in a panic mode, and he appeared from where ever he had been

He spoke when Harry pulled back. "It is my mask, it will let her breathe."

Harry allowed the mask to be put on her. "How do we get out of here? We will both suffocate."

Ron admitted he had no idea, he was not to have been in the room, he was to have only laid the trap. He was scared enough he actually named Albus, and admitted the man had planned to kidnap Harry and keep him till his demands were met. There was something wrong about all of this, Harry remembered when he had been stabbed, and he knew Albus wanted him dead, and not kidnap him. He noticed an odd ticking sound from the direction the smoke had come.

It was Ron who acted first and called. "Duck, Harry duck." And then there was an explosion of light and sound.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie was happy, he had been offered a position in paediatrics at the hospital, and he would start in March when Elisa was older. His husband had met him, and after lunch they headed back to school, he wanted to share the news with his sons. They did not make it to the school gates, they saw smoke in town, and both were reminded that Harry had been going into town with Percy. They had a horrible feeling, even with security

They found the back half of one of the shops had been blown to pieces. Most of the people in town and much of the school were watching, as aurors and other officials were seeing to it. Charlie noticed there were healers, and wondered how many people had been in it.

His heart stopped when he saw Percy and Fred."Where is Harry?"

Percy was shaken so bad and white. "He and Elisa were in the shop.. He went for a gift."

Lucius and Charlie looked at the rubble and realized their son and baby were in there. Draco appeared next to them, having been at school, but word had reached the castle. He arrived just in time to hear what Percy had said, and he went into panic mode. Security confirmed he had been in the shop, when there was the explosion.

One of the aurors called. "We found them, we need stretchers, two are still alive."

Lucius had been holding it together well enough till then. "Two? How many were in there?"

They were not told anything but a medic appeared with Elisa, and they could see she was okay. The medic explained she had been shielded from the blast, and looked to be fine, but they were taking her to the hospital just to be certain about it. Their attention was divided between their baby and worry for Harry.

Charlie stumbled when a stretcher came out with a blanket over it, unable to see who had been killed. "Please no, oh Merlin it can't be."


	42. bomb victim uncovered

Lucius held his husband in his arms and Fred was doing his best with Percy as Severus saw to his husband and godson as well. The body they could not see who was under the blanket, and the second adult had not been removed from the rubble. The medics would not allow them near the stretcher, more and more people were gathering from the school and town. People who wanted to see a show, and others who had been told who was in the building, and were worried about them.

Charlie could not take it any more, one was his son and the other was his little brother even if Ron had been a prick. He needed to know which one had been killed. He would worry about what happened later, he simply needed to know who was under the blanket.

One of the medics stopped him."I wouldn't look, the body is totally disfigured."

Charlie was about to be sick."They are my son and brother; I need to know who it was."

The medic had the body sent off to the morgue, and said a DNA spell would have to be used for confirmation. He could not even tell Charlie or Lucius what color hair the person had, it had been burned from the scalp. Lucius reminded his husband the other person was about to be brought out, and they would know. Charlie had no hope, he and his brother may have been fighting but it was still his little brother. He would be in bad shape no matter who was killed.

The medics finally came out with the second and Charlie saw the black hair and knew it was his son. Harry was on oxygen and half his body was covered in spells and bandages, but he was alive. They were shocked that the baby was in good shape, when the other two were so bad.

An auror came to them when they apparated to the hospital."I am told you know what victim was killed?"

Lucius answered for his husband as Charlie was in no shape. "Ronald Weasley was killed; it was our son on the second stretcher."

The man had some answers for them as a nurse came out with Elisa who was given a clean bill of health. They would have to wait for Harry to wake to know the full truth, but they had found both a smoke bomb and an actual bomb spell. The room had been warded so no one could escape, but it also contained the blast. From what they could tell, the baby had been shielded by a led lined crate; Harry seemed to have had enough basic instinct before the bomb went off.

Charlie looked at his parents who had arrived with Bill and Ginny, when he was told Ron had been killed as he shielded part of Harry, and the front of the open crate the baby was in. There was no doubt he had been involved in the bomb, but he had shown his bravery in the end, protecting Harry and the baby

Molly had not been told who had died until now and she went rigid in her husband's arms. "My son, my son."

Arthur held his wife to him and had to ask the auror. "Do we know who set the bomb?"

It was confirmed Ron had been involved. He had not touched the actual bomb, but his magic had been used to ward the room, and to set off the smoke bomb. He would have faced charges of attempted murder if he had survived, even if there was an obvious accomplice. Ron had acted to save them in the end though, and Lucius silently swore he would do what he could to keep Ron's name clean. Ron was his husband's little brother and even after all the family had done to Charlie, he would do that much. He knew Ron was a pawn for Albus, and doubted Ron even knew what would happen,

A healer finally came out. "I need permission; Harry needs some massive magical surgeries."

Lucius took the forms from him and signed them. "Please just take care of our son."

It would be more than an hour before the surgeries was over, and more before they knew how well their son would be. Draco was already sitting down, and his dads joined him, all remembering when Harry had been in the hospital before they adopted him. It was the second time their son was close to death, and they clung to the hope he would come through it. Andromeda was among those who came, and she eventually left with Elisa, she shouldn't be here through this all.

It was almost two hours later when a healer came out. "Harry made it through the surgery."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was once again lucky he was not a muggle; he had second degree burns on his back and arms as well as a number of contusions. He would be in the hospital for a week or more and in bed for another two, but Harry would make a full recovery. He would not have any physical scars when he was better, but emotional was another matter. They remembered how he was last time, and they had no idea what happened when he was in the room. He would not wake for a day or two, and with Elisa with Andromeda, his family was not leaving. The ultrasound they would have been here for tomorrow was all but forgotten.

Moody swore he would have his men all over. Harry may have evidence that Albus was involved in this, and the man would want to finish what he started. They could not have him arrested without more evidence, but there was no doubt.

Percy went to stretch his legs and was surprised to find his entire family still there."What are you all doing here?"

Arthur spoke. "Your Aunt is seeing to funeral plans. We wanted to be here for all three of our sons."

Molly had made peace with her sons before but Arthur had refused to acknowledge them at all. It had taken this, the death of their son and the near death of Harry and the baby, for him to see reason and come. Molly had been right; they had come to love Harry even if it had been for money to start.

Charlie appeared in the door and had heard his dad's words. "Dad."

Arthur took his son into his arms and held him. "I am here Charlie, and I know your son will make it."

There was a lot of anger and problems to work through before Charlie would ever consider taking his family back, but right now he accepted the arms. He knew he had been assured Harry would make it, but this was just too much. His brother's death, the risk to his baby, and the near death of Harry was over whelming for him.

Bill spoke. "I sent word to France; I know how close Harry and Fleur have become. I am told she will be here by morning."

Charlie knew it took a lot for Bill to call his former wife. "Thank you, I should head back in."

His husband and Draco, the twins and Remus with his husband were in the room. Percy came back with him, and though both were relieved to see the others, they could not deal with them now. There would be a lot of words, and while Harry was in this bed and Ron was in a morgue, it was not time for that talk.

Lucius looked at his son. "He will wake in a day or two, and Merlin willing he may have memories to finally lock Albus up."


	43. Albus is arrested

It had been three days since Harry had nearly been killed by the bomb, and he had not woken. Charlie and Lucius were alternating spending a night there, neither wanted to leave but they had a baby to worry about as well. Remus assured them Harry would not have only understood but told them to; he loved his little sister so much. Draco had been excused from classes, and the classes of Remus, Severus and Percy had home work assigned for them. Albus had tried to be unreasonable but Lucius had stepped in, reminding the man once again that the headmaster answered to the governors.

Percy was alone in the room except for Draco; the others had gone for food or to stretch their legs. No one had seen Percy like this; he hadn't been around the summer Harry was found in a muggle hospital. He was when Harry was stabbed, and he was feeling such guilt as he should have been with Harry.

Draco noticed something. "I think he is waking up."

A doctor had come into the room. "I would find your dads; it looks like he is coming around."

Draco was reluctant to leave his brother but he didn't have to for long, his dads and Harry's Uncles were already coming back. Harry opened his eyes and they could see he was confused at first, and then scared when he saw where he was. He was all but immobilized with spells for now; it would be even with magic better if he moved as little as possible for the next week. His wounds were minor compared to last time, but were still severe.

Lucius waited until the healer was done assuring them Harry was on the mend and could be home in a week or so, and kissed his son on the head. He and Charlie had been his dads for less than two years, but he had been almost lost to them twice.

Harry looked to Percy and the twin who came in."Ron? He tackled me and Elisa."

Lucius answered. "I am sorry but Ron was killed in the blast."

Moody had appeared in the door, and they were reminded they could not tell Harry anything. Harry needed to tell them what he remembered, in hopes that he would have evidence to put the man away once and for all. They didn't like to press Harry and they could see he was in pain and needed a potion, but if he could, Harry needed to tell them now. Harry was shaken when he was told especially since he was told he needed to do it alone, but he agreed.

Draco was led out by his dads, reluctant to leave his brother. Fleur who had arrived from France with Christopher two days ago, and was staying at the manor, appeared. Her and Bill had managed to avoid each other till now but she was not leaving. Bill and his parents had been there since dinner, Ginny had been returned to school.

Bill caught site of her and came over to her. "I was hoping perhaps I could have a chance to see our son."

Fleur looked towards the room where Harry was. "This is not the time or place to talk about my son."

There was strong emphasis put on the word my but this was not time for this talk. She knew Bill had just lost his little brother and she was worried about Harry, nothing else mattered right now. Bill could respect that or not but it would change nothing, he had no rights to her son because he had chosen not to. Christopher was here, and right now was with Andromeda who had both the Weasley grandchildren. Neither baby needed to be here and since Andromeda had none of her own to dote on, she was happy to help with the babies. Molly would have but with the death of her son, she was in no condition.

Moody appeared in the door and he motioned that they could come into the room now. Harry had given what was needed, but he was refusing a pain potion he needed. He was upset and scared from the memories, and he needed his dads right now.

Moody looked to Lucius as he passed. "I have to see Amelia but I should have a warrant to arrest Albus by the end of the day."

Lucius shook his hand. "Thank you."

He sunk down with his husband on the bed, Draco and Harry's Uncles a well as Percy had come up with him. Harry didn't want the potions as he wanted to be with them but Remus convinced Harry to take it. They could see he was struggling to hold it together, and the emotional pain would be easier when not in such physical pain. Ron had turned out not to be his friend but there were a lot of memories, and in the end Ron died saving him and Elisa.

Lucius kissed his son on the head as Harry started to drift off to sleep."We are here with you Harry; we promise we will not leave you."

* * *

Moody and Tonks went with a detachment of aurors to the school to arrest Albus. There was more than enough proof to have the man arrested and try him under vertiserum, and he would be charged with murder, and attempted. Moody had made sure that apparition was cut off so not even Albus could leave the school, and the floo net work had been cut off as well. Albus would not come easy, but he would finally stand trial for all the lives he had helped ruin.

They entered the hall where Albus was at the head table for dinner, and they could see his shock when they entered. The last time he had been in the school had been during the war, and not with all those aurors either.

Albus stared at them as they came in."What are you here for Moody? This is the middle of dinner."

Moody smirked."Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for the murder of Ronald Weasley, and attempted murders of Harry and Elisa Malfoy."

Of course they had known Albus would not hand himself over to them, but thought he would not risk the students. He may have tried to kill Harry but killed Ron, but he had been trying to cover up his tracks. He would have delusions he could convince people he should not be arrested, but if he hurt more kids he would fail. Albus created a barrier to block their spells, but suddenly the man found himself flattened to a wall.

Albus looked at Filius who had hit him from behind. "You will not even have a pension when I come back."

Filius brought down the barrier. "I will not allow you to hurt any more students. Harry and Ron will be your last victims."

Minerva was in shock but even she was not moving to help Albus, when the aurors moved and arrested Albus. Minerva had served under him as both headmaster and leader of the order and though she had seen things she did not agree with, never spoke. She always thought this was for the best, but a murder of a student was beyond belief. The war was over and even if it was not killing innocent kids was never even imaginable.

Albus stared at Moody when in the ministry he was forced to take vertiserum. "You know they will never convict me. I have saved too many lives."


	44. justice is served

Trial for Albus could not be put on hold for Harry since his evidence had been provided. Harry could not be released from the hospital for a week, and it was too risky to wait for him. Harry understood as he didn't want the man to escape, but he insisted his dads both be there, Elisa could have been a victim too. Fleur hadn't been on good terms with Ron and cared deeply for Harry, so chose to remain with him. She and Percy were staying as Percy's parents swore they understood him not coming. It was not that he didn't want to see Albus punished not only for Harry but his baby brother, but Harry needed him.

The court room was packed when Albus was brought in, not a friendly face in the room for the man. The trial was a formality as much as the man believed he would not be sent to prison for this, Harry's memories and his own words would see to that.

Albus was asked how he pled. He was confident to the last."Not guilty."

Lucius squeezed his husband's hand. "The man will pay for what he did to your brother, and almost to our daughter and son."

Harry's memories were played first and shock ran through the room, and not only because of who Harry was. The shock of Harry and the baby in the room with the bomb, and while their was shock as Ron's part had been kept out of the news, the anger was dulled. It was a closed court and Lucius was hoping for his husband and his family's sake to keep it out of the papers. In the end Ron had been heroic first with the mask and then tackling them, and he had not known of the bomb.

Albus' statement came next as he was once again fed vertiserum for questioning. When he was arrested he was not asked about motives only what he had done, the man admitting to the plot was heard. Shock ran through Molly and Arthur when they heard their son had never been meant to make it out of the room alive.

Madam Bones turned to him."Charges have been laid that you knowingly left Harry Malfoy in an abusive home. How do you answer to that?"

Albus shrugged. "He was needed to be a hero; he could not have a big ego. So he was slapped around, and touched a bit, it made him stronger for battle."

Evidence had been presented from the summer after the war ended, of when Harry had been found in a dumpster. There were a few people who remembered hearing what had been passed of as a hoax, and anger that the child had been their hero. The signs of sexual abuse were of course on record. Albus sunk lower in the eyes of those there when he admitted to the providing of meth to Ron to drug Harry earlier in the year.

Albus sneered. "I have been expected to win this war for years. We all know sacrifices need to be made. Is one child's safety more important than the war?"

Madam Bones quieted down the room. "The war was over. How do you justify the attempted murder of not one but two students in the school, and a baby?"

Albus shook his head. "The baby wasn't intended. I have given up my life for this war. I deserved to be rewarded. I understood the sacrifices the boy never could."

People were soft and thought it was all black and white when it came to war, and had no idea what it would take to win the war. Albus was not proud of some of what he had done but he had known what was needed, and he would not allow Harry to destroy all he had done. He should have been minister of magic but had refused to run during the war but now he had faced even losing his job. This world owed him, and he was simply collecting on it.

He looked at Remus. "I knew there was no turning back the night the Potters were killed. I knew when I convinced Peter to take the mark, I went past no return."

Remus had to be held back by his husband "you knew? You allowed Sirius to rot in prison?"

He had convinced Peter to take the mark but he hadn't known Peter was secret keeper. He guessed after the Potters were killed but Peter was still his spy back then and too valuable to him. Sirius had been a loose cannon and by the time Peter turned on him and admitted the truth, Sirius was more useful to him in prison. The man would have taken Harry and Albus could not lose his influence if he wanted to win. Remus had not felt so wolf like in years, and was just happy Harry was not here to hear it.

The judges demanded an immediate vote and Remus was not the only one ready to attack the man Madam Bones officially called the vote, an to the surprise of no one but Albus, every hand went up when asked who found him guilty.

Madam Bones ended it. "Albus Dumbledore you are found guilty of all charges. You are hereby sentenced to receive the kiss immediately."

* * *

Harry had been in and out for days as his body was being pumped full of so many potions to help him heal. He knew he would spend another few weeks in bed but he was anxious to leave the hospital, he would have preferred the infirmary. He knew he was lucky his dad was a doctor, as well as Severus being a medic and Poppy close by. It was nearly two months before the next game but his mind was not even on if he could play, he just wanted this better.

Harry was awake and visiting with Percy as well as Fleur and his godson who Andromeda had brought. It was the fewest guests he had but every one had wanted to be at the trial and he had insisted they be there. Harry kept thinking of Ron, and even after finding out it was all lies and the last year and a half, he was mourning

Harry was noticed the others had come back and he looked to his dads."Please tell me he is locked up."

Remus answered."He was given the kiss, and his body did not survive it. He is gone Harry."

They hated telling him especially about the Sirius part but when he demanded to hear they had to tell him. Harry would find out sooner or later, and they were reminded the last time they had not told him the truth. Harry held it together better then they hoped but a bandaged hand went to his pendant which he still wore Hearing how Albus died and reminded Sirius had nearly been given the kiss, shook him. Sirius had suffered in prison because of Harry

Remus knew him too well and told Harry he was not allowed to blame himself for this. Sirius had loved Harry and would never blame him; the only person to blame was Albus. He had known the man forced Lucius and Severus to be spies, but what he had done with Peter was a whole other matter.

Harry noticed even Arthur, Bill and Ginny were there. They had not come into the room before. "I am sorry about Ron."

Arthur came and squeezed his hand "you are not to blame. I hope you know like Molly we care about you. I am sorry it took this for me come to my senses."

Like with Molly it would take time for these three be forgiven, there was so much pain. He was willing to try, the death of Ron had shown him once again how precious time could be, and he could attempt to accept them. He could see Charlie, Percy and the twins were in the same spot as he was

Fleur looked at Bill and came over. "Would you like to hold him?"

Bill reached out for his four month old son he had never even seen. "You have a beautiful son Fleur. He looks just like you."

Fleur was not any more ready to let her ex have a place in her son's life, but she knew how rough the trial had been on him. For today she could set aside her concerns and allow him to hold his son, whether he would have further contact with Chris she had yet to decide. Ron's funeral was to be held in a few days, he was to be buried with his Uncles. Even Harry and his family had said in the end he had acted in bravery, and he deserved to be in the family plot.

Charlie watched them and turned back to his son. "You'll be safe finally. And in the Fall you will have no concerns about apprenticing with your Uncle."


	45. heading back home

Ron's funeral was held two days after the trial, and for the first time in nearly two years the whole family was together. Lucius and Draco had accompanied Charlie, they had never cared for Ron, but he was Charlie's brother and he helped protect Harry and Elisa in the end. Harry had wanted to be there even after what he learned about Ron, and his family was there for him as well. Remus had gone as he was close to the family, but his husband remained with Harry as did Fleur once again. Ron was buried three plots down from his Uncles, knowing Molly and Arthur would be in the space one day. Looking at her brothers who were killed in the war when barely in their early twenties and now at her son who was not eighteen it was rough. Molly had survived the loss of her brothers; eventually she would Ron as well.

Harry was to be released ten days after the explosion but on bed rest for at least two weeks, but there was unfinished business first. His Uncles had been to have their ultrasound the day of the bomb, and it had been put on hold through this all. It had been all but forgotten, but Harry mentioned it before they left.

Harry was in a wheel chair. "It is nice to see someone else in that bed and not me."

Remus kissed Harry on the head as Severus was made ready. "How about remembering that? I have seen you in a hospital bed too often."

He had not been there the time when Harry was rescued from a muggle hospital after nearly being killed, and he would always regret it. There was still a part who wondered how different it would be if he had not been in France, Harry would not have been a Malfoy. He shook away the thought, as painful as it had been things worked out as they should. Harry was happy as a Malfoy and Remus still had him, and in France he and Severus found their way back together.

The attention was soon drawn to the spell that showed the baby, and Harry was confused. He was no expert but he knew something was up; it looked nothing like when his dads had one for Elisa. He could have sworn he saw two heads, and from the shock he could see he was not the only one.

Severus was in shock as well but he managed to register. "We used fertility potions, and we always knew there was a chance for twins."

The healer smiled and nodded. "It all looks good, both babies are developing nicely. And it seems you are expecting one of both."

They ha told the healer already that they wanted to know the sex, and they were so happy. Though they had both Harry and Draco who they loved like sons, both men had thought it would be amazing to have one of their own. And seeing Lucius with Elisa, they had girls on the mind as well. After how long it took, all the potions and tests and stress of specialist this was it. They were so happy they would have one of both, and Lucius could not wait to see Severus with his own pink.

Remus looked to Harry. "I may have to insist you be mu apprentice. I will need the help baby-sitting as well."

Harry laughed. "I don't think that was in the job description but I would be happy to help. Now it is safe, I definitely plan to take your offer."

Minerva was still teaching her class, but it looked as if a former auror school instructor would take over in the Fall for her. Lucius had offered to teach the three upper grades for Remus next year and help apprentice his son, so Remus could have more time with the twins. Lucius had grown more accustomed to leaving business to his employees, being at school and with the kids. Draco was doing law school for two years before coming to work for him, so there would be no conflict.

Harry was so relieved to be out of the hospital, he didn't even mind being put back to bed. Charlie was supposed to start at the hospital soon but he postponed it a few weeks, his new boss more than understanding His son being the BWL and husband being a major benefactor of the hospital, never hurt.

Harry looked around his room when he was in bed. "you have no idea how good it feels to be back in this room."

Lucius smiled. "Probably as good as it feels to see you there. It will feel better when you're back in classes and on a broom."

Harry had been told if he took healer's orders to the tee he should heal, and be back in game condition by the last game of the season. Harry had been the first person to make starter as a first year in a hundred years, and it was his last game before he was done. He had missed games before, but not this important.

Harry looked at a bandage on his arm. "I know I am on Slytherin, but I will win my last game for him. I wish I could have been there at his memorial."

* * *

It was Saturday a week after Harry had come from the hospital, and he was in bed working on homework with Percy. He had been excused from what he missed already and much of what was coming, but Harry had needed something to do. He also knew he would have to take his exams with the rest of them, and he needed to be prepared. There had been a time he would have taken the reprieve but not now, he was competing with his brother and Hermione, and wanted to keep it that way. Harry was a Malfoy now and he planned to compete for top student, and was reminded his mother had been

Harry was surprised at lunch time when someone was in the door, well not for a visitor but whom. He had people coming in and out since he came home, but Hermione was a shock. He had not spoken to her much in two years since he was adopted, and Ron's death popped into his head.

Hermione only took a step into the room. "your dad said I could come in and talk."

Harry knew one of them had to have let her in. "I guess."

Percy went to stand and leave them but Harry stopped him, he would talk to her but right now he was not ready for alone. He knew he was being foolish as she would not try something here, but after all that happened he was cautious for sure. Percy didn't mind staying; he was no more sure than Harry why she had come.

Hermione handed him a card and some sweets. "It is from Neville and a few others in your old house. Neville heard me ask, and sent it with me."

Harry was amazed it was not only Neville and the Creeveys who signed it."Why have you come?"

Part of Harry's concern was she blamed him for Ron; they had actually been friends and had dated as well. Harry had been told she had not only been at the funeral but at the trial as well, neither of which really surprised Harry in truth. Her words when he found out she was never his friend, rung through his mind still.

Hermione finally spoke. "I wanted to apologize for allowing Albus to use me. Seeing Ron dead, I knew I needed to make peace, time can be short."

Harry was not sure how he was meant to respond to her. "I know Albus manipulated you, but I loved you like a sister. To know it was all lies......"

Pale Hermione could not deny it had never been real, not to the extent Harry thought. Ron's family had come to love him for more than a pay check, but Hermione cared to the extent of not wanting him to be physically hurt. He would be slow forgiven the Weasleys but he knew he would, Hermione he was not sure he could.

Hermione turned to leave but she turned back to him. "Ron not only didn't know of the bomb, he just thought Albus wanted to scare you."

Harry knew deep down she was honest. "I am sorry you lost him. I know how much you meant to each other at least."

When she was gone he sunk into the arms of his boyfriend who never stopped being amazed with him, Harry had such a good heart. He knew Hermione may never be forgiven but his own family would in time, for things few other people could move on from.

Percy kissed Harry on the lips. "you never stop amazing me. You have the most amazing heart Harry."


	46. happier times come

Between the hospital and home it was a month before Harry returned to classes, and six weeks before quidditch. Draco thought in many ways it was a good thing for there had been so much talk about Harry even though mostly good, Harry hadn't needed it. Harry only had a few months left as a student and his dads had wished Harry could have for once had a normal school year, but the end would be. Harry was finally able to be excited about the fall as there was no concern for his safety, and he was excited to teach. He would be apprenticing under his dad for the first semester as Remus had accepted Lucius' offer, taking paternity leave though not the carrier.

Harry and Draco led their team to victory in quidditch in the end of May, Harry happy to have the cup for his final year. Harry had considered professional but he was happy with his career choice, and he was considering to help coach. Harry had come in a tie with his brother for top male student, Hermione had beat them both.

Harry smiled when Percy came to Draco's party a week later. "I am happy you came."

Percy kissed him."Draco is family after all."

Draco over heard and made a comment about his Uncle kissing his brother, but they all smiled. The twins and Harry's loved ones had never in a million years thought Harry would end up with someone like Percy, but they made such a cute couple. Percy had grown up a lot since he was in school and had a sense of humour, and the family was certain there would be a second red headed Malfoy. Though Harry had Draco and his dads hoped to have a son in a year or so, Harry would be a Malfoy when married. Bill and the twins would carry on Weasley, Christopher was a Delacaur but Bill would marry again and have more kids one day.

Draco turned to his dad."Where is Charlie or my Uncle for that matter? I could think they would be on time?"

Lucius was about to remind his son Charlie had to head to work for a bit when Charlie appeared."Here is one of them."

Charlie had started his new job when Harry went back to class, not disappointed to wait but excited to start. It had been hard at first to be away from Elisa all day but he knew she was loved and cared for, and he could not be a stay at home dad. He usually only worked weekdays but he had been called in for a bit. Charlie had a surprise for Draco, well his Uncles did but he was the messenger.

Charlie looked at both his sons." Your Uncle went into labour late last night. The twins were born twenty minutes ago."

Draco smiled, it was a week after his actual birthday but the twins were a week early. "I guess we can forgive them."

His friends Draco and Harry assured they would meet later at the club for drinks, but the family headed for the hospital. Draco was almost as excited about the twins as Harry was; Harry looked at the twins almost as much as siblings as Elisa was. Draco was always close to his godfather but there was a closer bond for Harry and Severus, and both of them could not wait to see the babies. If any one deserved to have babies it was the two of them, they had been through so much.

The couple were in bed holding the twins when they arrived, Severus holding his daughter with the same enamoured look Lucius had with Elisa. Of course their son was such a welcome addition as most men wanted their own, but the girl had her dads wrapped

Severus handed her to Draco."I hope you and Harry would be her godfathers. Especially since we interrupted your party."

Remus looked at Lucius and Charlie. "We would like you for our son. It is time my husband repays the honour."

Both pairs were happy to do the honours, the dads chosen for the boy as he was first born and Lucius was the closest thing to a brother they had. The boys they loved as sons and would even now they had their own kids, and were happy the boys would serve for their daughter. Names were soon being demanded.

Severus looked at their son in Harry's arms."Our little boy is Evan Caelum Lupin."

Remus took the honours for their daughter. "And our little princess is Tara Eileen Lupin."

Evan had an obvious link to Harry and his mom through her maiden name but was a variation of John, for Remus' dad. Caelum was a constellation to honour Draco but other Blacks including Sirius. Tara was taken from Roman myth for both her dads and Lucius, and Eileen was chosen for Severus' mother.

Harry hugged Remus when both their hands were free."I am so happy for the two of you. And I know my parents would be as well."

* * *

Harry was living with his dads for the semester and would decide at Christmas where to move, when his dad returned to the manor. He had been told he could have a room with his Uncles, but he was entitled to his own apartments as an apprentice. For now he liked being close to his dads and Elisa, and since he had his own office space he had more than his bedroom. It would be odd being at school without Draco and his friends most of whom were in the townhouse, but he would see them a lot Neville was apprenticing with Madam Sprout and Luna and inni were in school, so he still had some around.

Harry had felt so odd when he sat at the head table for the feast, seated between Severus and Percy. Remus was home with his twins and had told his husband to come, and though Lucius was filling in for Remus he was home as Elisa was teething. Charlie had been at work all day, and Lucius was helping with her.

Percy squeezed Harry's hand."Two years from now there will be a Professor Malfoy up here for real."

Severus heard that and said."Perhaps two."

Both Harry and Percy blushed at that, they knew he was not talking about either of Harry's dads of course. Harry and Percy were in love and had been dating for more than a year, but Harry had no idea how right he could be and sooner. Severus knew from Charlie that Percy was looking for a ring, though he had not asked for their blessing yet. Percy was old fashioned and he would ask, even if he knew Charlie and Lucius would approve.

Percy shot him a look as he assumed his brother had loose lips and turned back to Harry. "It is nice to have made peace with Ginny before her final year.'

Harry spotted her among the seniors. "I know how much it meant to you to spend time there this summer."

Charlie and the twins had been quicker to forgive though it was not forgotten, but Harry and Percy were trying a well. Harry knew even if he and Percy did not marry they were his family because of Charlie and the twins, and he wanted peace. He could see Molly and Arthur being grandparents for real to his own kids.

Severus had his mind on his own twins."Maybe there will be a few Malfoys and not just Elisa, for the twins to be in school with."

Author note: Evan (welsh) young warrior is a variation of John. Honours Lily and Harry through her maiden name but also Remus' dad. Caelum (Latin) the chisel, it is a constellation and honours Draco but also other Blacks like Sirius.

Tara (Gaelic) means queen, is alternate spelling Terra which is the Roman personification of mother earth, from Roman culture for both dads and Lucius. Eileen (Irish) desired or light. Evan was in part to honour Remus' dad, Eileen for Severus' mom


	47. taste of romance

Harry was loving his work at the school, and when his dads left at Christmas he ended up not moving at all. His dad's removed their personal items and the nursery while the apartments were reduced two bedrooms, but they were his. He had needed that extra time with his dads but didn't need to live with his Uncles, next door was close enough. Harry thought it would be odd in January not to have his dads or sister there, but he had adjusted when Draco left and he would now. Harry would have his Uncles and the twins, and like Draco he would see the others on weekends and holidays. Remus had loved the time with the twins even if he was not the carrier, but he would be happy to be in the classroom again. He wanted to retire and write of course, but he was looking forward to apprenticing Harry.

Harry was free for the holiday as only two students remained, and there were staff like Minerva who always remained. Harry spent the actual holiday at the manor with his family, but he and Percy went to France a few days later. Like Elisa it had been Chris' first memorable Christmas and Fleur wanted to spend it with her own family. The twins came with them as well as their fiancés, but Bill only sent a gift. Fleur had returned to work and was considering dating, trying to move on.

Harry was surprised on New Year's Eve when Percy surprised him with wild flowers. "I thought we were staying home."

Percy kissed him."If you would rather a quiet night at the manor I understand, but I made some are so close to Paris after all."

He smiled and assured Percy he would be happy to go out with him, the holiday in one of the most romantic cities in the world was perfect. Harry had never thought Percy was the most overly romantic, well when it came to surprises. He thought the Malfoys or Fleur were rubbing off, he had no idea how right he was. Harry took his arm and missed the look from Fleur, when Percy went to apparate them.

Harry found they were down along the river in Paris and Percy had made reservations for them at a small French bistro. It was still warm for late December and since they had added warming spells they were the few who braved the patio. They had a really simple but nice French dinner, and hot wine.

They were taking a walk later down the famous walks of Paris and Harry noticed a few times they stopped at a shop. "What have you done?"

Percy just paid for the last bag. "You will just have to wait and see."

Tonight had already seemed like it would be special but Harry could see he had no idea just how much. Percy knew the main celebrations would be down near the river and areas close to the Eiffel tower. He wanted to be in town for the fire works but he wanted Harry all to himself, and Harry was surprised when he found himself on the roof of an old hotel, nothing special but for the views of the sky line.

Percy soon changed that when he revealed what the shopping was about, when he had candles and sparkle lights all over. There was a picnic blanket and another bottle of wine and a number of French muggle treats. Percy used a spell so they could hear the music from a party down below.

Harry kissed him."This is amazing; I can't believe you planned all of this for me."

Percy pulled Harry in close to dance. "You are the love of my life; there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

They had been dating for more than a year and a half, and in love and willing to say the words for more than half of that. They had come to Paris later in the evening so it was not a long wait for the strike of midnight, but they enjoyed the music and food. Harry was stunned when the last few seconds of the count down his boyfriend dropped down to one knee and pulled out a small box.

Percy opened it. "I know you once thought me a prat and no one would have seen us together, but I love you more than life. You are my life, marry me."

Harry was speechless at first when he looked at the ring but he nodded. "Yes."

Percy slid the beautiful diamond ring on Harry and standing up, he pulled Harry in for a long kiss. He had taken into account Harry would be speechless as he knew him too well, and he timed it perfectly and they kissed at the start of the New Year. They were pulled apart by clapping and Harry was shocked to find not only his family but Percy's brothers who came to France and Fleur. Harry thought his family was in the UK, but he realized Percy had help planning all of this.

Charlie beamed as he hugged them both."I am so happy, but you do realize this makes me father in law to my own brother."

Draco hugged Harry. "I better be your best man little brother."

Harry assured Draco he could not picture any one else, not only as his brother but his best man. He realized he would actually have a family on his side when he wed, there had been too long he doubted he would. He and Percy were not surprised Lucius was already planning their wedding and honeymoon in his head.

Percy laughed when Harry was worried about the rest of the red heads. "I know they will be happy for us. And even if they wouldn't be, it doesn't matter to me."

* * *

Harry had found the welcome promised when the weekend before the end of break they went to the Burrow, and announced their news. Harry knew Percy would have married him either way, but he was happy the family was behind them. Since Ron had been killed Percy and Harry had both made peace with the family, Charlie and the twins had been quicker. Arthur could see he likely would never know his grandson Christopher, and he didn't want to miss out on any other grandchildren not just Elisa. It was not all about wanting to know grandchildren though it was part, the couple with Bill and Ginny wanted to truly mend fences.

Harry and Percy were to marry the first day of summer break, and take a three week honeymoon. They allowed his dads to plan the wedding and honeymoon which they paid for, but would not allow them to buy a house. Harry had a number from the Potters and Blacks, but his dads were renovating Grimmauld for them.

On the night of his bachelor party Harry had a surprise for Remus. "I was hoping you would walk me down the aisle with Lucius."

Remus was shocked. "Are you sure cub?"

Kissing Remus on the cheek he swore he had never been more certain, even if Charlie was not best man for Percy. Remus was not only a connection to his birth parents but he was Harry's dad in a way too, he reminded Remus of his watch. He may have chosen to be a Malfoy over a Lupin, but that changed nothing for him.

Remus smiled and hugged him. "I would be so honoured and proud cub, I just wish your mum and James could be here."

Harry agreed with him."I will always love them and wish they were here for me. But I am happy I have you and my new family, and I know they would be happy."

Assured by Remus they would be, Harry was heading off with his friends for drinks. Draco was to be his best man but Oliver and Neville would be with him too, while Charlie and the twins stood with Percy. Elisa would be carried down the aisle by someone; Harry insisted she be a part. Severus and his twins would be front row.

Charlie ushered his husband out, he was not attending either as he was four months pregnant with his own son. "Keep that son of ours honest."****


	48. rommantic summer vows

Harry could not believe the day had come; it was less then a month from his nineteenth birthday and his wedding day. His dads and Remus were there to help him get ready, though Draco had taken Charlie's place eventually as Charlie was playing double duty. He was Harry's adoptive father, but he was also Percy's brother and best man. Harry remembered being surprised when Percy came when Charlie and Lucius married, but he had seen ever since how close they were. Oliver and Neville were Harry's other witnesses but Luna would carry Elisa, usually witnesses were the same gender, but Harry wanted both involved.

Harry and Percy had vetoed a destination wedding, they had considered where his dads married but there was not room for a big wedding. His dads had transformed the usual rose gardens were transformed to look like Versailles; they had been two days after Percy proposed. Beautiful ornamental potted trees lined the rows of chairs; the aisle had no runner, but a path like those at the palace. There was a beautiful fountain, surrounded by small hedges, at which Percy stood waiting.

The minister spoke. "It is a happy day when we come together for this wedding. Who gives this young man in marriage?"

Remus got to do the honours. "His dads and I do."

He turned to Percy. "Do you Perceval Ignatius Weasley take Harry as your husband and bond, united in heart and soul till death?"

Percy nodded. "I do."

"And do you Harry James Malfoy take Perceval as your husband and bond, united in heart and soul till death?"

"I do."

Charlie felt a bit odd. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband."

Harry slid the band on Percy. "With this ring I take you as my husband."

Draco handed a ring to Percy. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband."

Percy was actually shaking. "With this ring I take you as my husband."

The minister finished. "By the powers that be I pronounce you husbands. Perceval you may kiss your husband."

Percy pulled Harry into his arms for a long passionate kiss, both he and Harry so happy to finally be married. They were drawn apart finally and went to sign the contracts becoming Harry and Percy Malfoy. No one would have thought a few years ago that even one Weasley would be a Malfoy, and now there were two. Harry had a brother and another on the way, but he and Percy both wanted to be Malfoys. Even after making peace with his parents, Percy felt more at home here.

Charlie kissed Harry on the head. "Now both my son and brother in law, a bit odd but I would not have it any other way."

Molly had come over. "I hope you know how happy we are for you, and to have been invited."

Both Harry and Percy assured her and Arthur they would not have it any other way, they were family even after everything. They would be grandparents to the kids Harry and Percy planned to start trying for now. It seemed odd that Charlie would be grandfather and Uncle, but again none of that mattered.

Percy drew Harry back into his arm before the reception. "I can't believe we are husbands. And tonight we leave for three weeks for a romantic honeymoon."

* * *

The reception was not held in doors but on the huge veranda, and if the gardens were from Versailles, the reception was Paris. Instead of the formal wedding set up, there was bistro tables and chairs with bouquets of Harry's favourite wild flowers. The dinner was a simple light French picnic inspired meal, from grapes and cheeses, to a main course of simple sea food like muscles in French wine. There was the traditional wedding cake, but also a number of French pastries. The dance floor was down on the grass, but a flagstone patio was made, and surrounded by lush trees and lights, felt more like a park from a French painting.

Harry and Percy were toasted by their loved ones over the same wine Percy proposed with, which Harry found out was from the Delacaurs. Fleur and Christopher had come as had Gabrielle, both Harry and Percy wanted her to come. She had started dating that spring, but had chosen not to bring her boyfriend.

Fleur shook her head when Harry said he could have come. "I didn't want to disrupt your wedding at all. I would like you to meet him though."

Percy answered. "Maybe on our way back from Greece and Italy. You know we are happy you moved on."

Bill began dating as soon as she left but no one steady, but Fleur had been set up with a lawyer by a friend. It had only been a few months but he had met Chris and spent time with him, and he was happy to be a part of her son's life. Harry noted later that not only Bill but Arthur got to spend some time with Chris.

Percy took Harry down onto the dance floor. "I think it is about time we have our first dance as husbands."

Harry happily went into his arms."I couldn't agree more."

It was a few dances before they were broken apart to dance with others, though guests joined them after the first song. Harry kept thinking of how a few years ago he had no family, and now it was not just his husband's family and their friends here. Andromeda and Ted had come as well as Tonks and Moody, family by Sirius. Severus and Remus of course with their twins, and his dads with Draco and Elisa as well as another baby on the way. Harry was touched before they took off for a honeymoon when there was a fire works show.

Fred clapped Harry into a hug. "You had to know we would do one for our silent backer/nephew/brother in law."

George laughed. "Percy and you should have been Weasleys then the store name would be more fitting."

Percy had long ago known Harry was the one who helped open the shop, and though it was true they were happy to be Malfoys. Harry's dads were the last ones to come hug them as they had the portkey. The boys would be back for Harry's birthday and they promised the Grimmauld renovations would be done by then.

Percy and Harry were whisked away under a shower of rose petals. Percy smiled when they arrived in Mykonos. "Alone finally my love."


	49. taking time away

Harry and Percy had chosen to spend part of their honeymoon in Greece, where his dads had. Lucius and Draco had loved the country so much that they had wanted to share it with their two new members. Harry had loved the trip and could see why the Black names came from Greek myth, and Percy had more than agreed to make it the main part. They had decided on ten days in Italy as well, but tonight they were at a beautiful private home in the Greek isles. Harry had only ever **b**een molested by his Uncle and Percy had never been with a man, tonight would be all the more special for them.

Harry looked towards the bed and he could not deny he was nervous, scared if he was honest. He loved Percy with all of his heart and he wanted to be with him and have children with him, but he kept having flashes. Percy didn't no the details as Lucius was the only one he spoke about the sexual abuse to which Percy understood, but he knew why his husband was so pale. He knew Harry had been talking to his dads, but Percy led Harry on to the balcony.

They found some wine and fruit with chocolate. Harry read the note."A little something for a private toast, enjoy your three weeks away. Love your dads."

Percy kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. "How about we enjoy some now? There is no rush."

Harry knew his husband would have happily taken him right to bed, but he knew Harry was scared. Harry knew he was being foolish as this was his husband and he loved him more than his own life, but he could not help it. Until now his only experience was his Uncle molesting him since he was tiny, and raping him as a teen. He hadn't known sex as anything but painful humiliation, but he wanted that to change.

Percy poured him a glass of what turned out to be champagne, meaning his words. He loved Harry so much, and memories of the night after Harry's dads married when they spoke after a bad dream came back to him. He had known back then he cared about Harry, but that care turned to a deeper love then he ever hoped for.

He clinked glasses with Harry. "To my amazing love, who made me the luckiest man on earth today when he became my husband."

Harry reached out and kissed his husband warmly."I'm the lucky one. I have no idea how I wound up with someone as amazing as you."

They shared their champagne and fruit before Harry was taken by his husband into the bedroom, but Percy still took it slow with Harry. He didn't want to rush his husband and even when they were naked and down in bed, Percy did not take Harry though more than ready. He took his time in exploring Harry's beautiful body, it was his first time with a man in bed too. He could tell Harry grew harder as his hands and mouth explored Harry.

Harry was panting in need when his husband took his cock into his mouth, not the painful groping of his Uncle. As his husband came up to kiss him, Harry understood finally what his dads meant about when he was with a man he loved.

Percy reached for his wand for lube but he stopped. "Are you sure about this? We can wait."

Harry drew his husband back for a kiss. "I am scared but I want to make love to you. Besides my dads really want a grandchild."

Percy used his wand and he stretched Harry first, but there was still discomfort for Harry. He had to remind himself it would get better to keep him from stopping, and sure enough Harry was moving with him in the end. Percy brought Harry to a second climax as he came to his first, and pulling out he came and lay down with Harry.

Harry knew Percy was worried he had hurt him so he kissed his husband."I'm okay I promise you. You didn't hurt me."

Percy drew Harry into his arms. "I did, but I know it will be easier for you. I love you so much."

He had not been sure about if Harry would be willing to go for another round already, but Harry encouraged him on after a breather. They were not like many honeymooners who went on for hours, but they still knew this would be progress.

Later they stood back on the balcony and watched the sunrise. Harry relaxed in his husband's arms. "I have never been so happy or so at peace."

* * *

Three weeks away had been amazing, they had spent plenty of time in bed, but a lot out as well. Harry had been there before well Greece, but he loved sharing it with his husband. They also went to Italy which was a first for both and spent a few days in Rome, but saw the canals of Venice, the ruins of Pompeii, the tower in Pisa and more. Harry thought and Percy agreed if they were pregnant they would have to follow some family traditions, they could see where they had been.

Since neither worked in the summer and Harry's birthday was not for a few days, they kept a promise to Fleur. Like his wedding, Fleur didn't want to cause problems at his birthday, Fleur knew Bill would be at both. Harry was just having a small birthday dinner after all of this, and he was happy to come to France.

Percy was the one who saw first."He sure does seem good with my nephew."

It was Fleur who appeared who answered. "He loves Chris, sometimes I worry more than me."

She was laughing when she said the last part of it, she was happy to find a man who loved her son. It was not easy dating when you were a single mom even when part veela, but she lucked out in was more than good with Chris but for her that was key, he was a well educated charming attorney.

It was Chris who spotted them and broke free of Ian and came their way."Arry, Arry."

Harry smiled and scooped up his godson and nephew. "Hi little bug, not giving your mom too much trouble I hope?"

Ian had come and joined Fleur, he had long had the approval of the Delacaurs but he knew the Weasleys and Malfoys counted too. Bill may have no place in his son's life but his brothers did, and they obviously had the right to wonder about the man in his life. Fleur assured him these two would be easy. Ian planned to propose before the year was out even if only dating since spring, he wanted to be a family with her and Chris. He wanted to adopt Chris.

Percy looked at Ian. "I am told you are some American attorney? I am not sure about that."

Ian smirked. "I was born and raised in Boston but lived in France for a decade. And yes I am an attorney, I work in corporate law."

He often did work for the bank, how they had been introduced through a common friend. He was a Salem grad but his mother was French, and he chose to come here. They sat down for some lunch and soon were all laughing, Ian was a good man and there was no doubt he was good for both Fleur and their nephew.

Percy turned to Ian after lunch.. "I can see you are good for them both, but if you hurt either of them our family will be on you. We care about Fleur just as much."

Ian smiled towards Fleur and Chris. "I would expect no less from you. I promise I have every intention of being a proper family with those two."

Harry and Percy smiled as the two watched Ian take Chris into the garden where they were soon playing with a ball. They would see him for a few more days, but they could see those three as a family soon. Percy didn't think that even Bill would have a problem even if he had a say, Ian was a good man for his son.

Harry kissed Percy. "I happen to think you will make the best Papa. I hope it doesn't take long, I can't wait to see a baby in your arms."


	50. three happy announcements

Harry and Percy had been back from their honeymoon for a month, and had settled into both their homes as husbands. Grimmauld had been transformed from top to bottom including the door out to the back gardens had been returned; only the family tree remained. Harry was on there like his brother but under Sirius, but Harry had the Tonks and Weasleys added back to it. He and Percy hoped they would soon have a new name to add to is, as did both families of course. Harry loved the thought his new little brother and the baby would be close in age, even if in another year in school. In the fall Percy moved from his room into Harry's who was reminded when he lived with his dads in the rooms and wanted to soon need a nursery back.

A few weeks into the year they were spending the weekend in London, it was a big weekend for the family. There was to be a dinner at the Burrow as an unofficial baby shower for his dads, they had one for Elisa but they agreed for a small one. Molly had not been able to do one for them with Elisa, and wanted to have is now. Percy and Harry were in London with his Uncles for his brother on Friday; Draco invited them all for dinner.

Harry noticed not only were they last to arrive. "Hi big brother, some news you need to tell us?"

Pansy came over from where she had been with her parents. "We should be asking you the same."

As Harry kissed his brother's girlfriend and one of his dear friends on the cheek, he shared a look with his husband. They had not been sure about this weekend as it was for his dads and even before he had seen the Parkinsons, Harry had a feeling his brother had news. Then again they were all here this weekend.

Peter came over to his daughter. "You told us we needed to wait till they arrived. And Blaise's mom let it slip he and the others will move down the road."

Draco kissed Pansy and took a charm off her ring. "Pansy and I are to be married. We decided we would wait and marry in April."

Of course Peter had known is was coming as Draco asked his blessing, but not when. The Parkinsons had always approved and if arranged marriages were still done, they would have been. Draco and Pansy knew their parents liked them together but would never have forced them, but every one in the room was happy for the couple. Draco and Pansy didn't have to plan around the school year, and decided they wanted a spring wedding.

Lucius poured them all wine and handed a glass to his sons. "To toast the happy news. To think two of my sons wed before my newest son is even a year old."

Charlie came to Harry when no one else was looking and handed Harry an alternate glass. "I have a feeling I am not the only one in need of cider."

Though Harry and Percy had not told any one and thought tomorrow, both Charlie and Severus knew or guessed at least. Lucius was usually the one who noticed things about Harry but he had no idea, he had not been pregnant after all. A combination of having been pregnant and their medical training helped the other two. Harry didn't deny or confirm it verbally, but he took the cider which was confirmation enough

Charlie kissed Harry on the head. "It's your brother's night so I won't say anything, but you know how happy I are so good with Elisa and the twins."

* * *

The Burrow was a happy place the next day, the Malfoys had finally grown accustomed to being welcome there. Other then Pansy's parents those from dinner the night before had come today as well, and Harry and Percy were decided. After Charlie they knew they couldn't keep it for too long, and since the Tonks had come their families were all with them. Harry had wanted the day before to be about his brother and Pansy, but he knew his dads would be happy to share the day.

Molly was in heaven with the little party, and having a second grandchild on the way she could spoil. Though Fred eloped in August and George was engaged, Charlie and Percy were the only coming grandchildren for her, well she hoped Percy would soon.

Charlie was touched by the beautiful toy box from his parents. "This is...."

Arthur nodded. "Yours from when you were small. Your mom has filled it with new knitting.."

In a family where Bill was the only kid who had not been in hand me downs except the twins from time to time, the boxes had been special. Even Ginny had worn baby clothes whose color was changed, but each kid had been given their own toy box. Charlie was in tears thinking of it in his son's room.

Lucius laughed when Harry said he was scared to follow. " you and Draco kidnapped this nursery as well."

Harry pulled his husband over. "We have, but Percy and I have a far more special gift. I am pregnant."

Charlie and Severus smiled to have is confirmed, every one else was just over the moon. Harry was just over a month along, conceiving not on their trip but mid August. The baby would be due in mid May, good timing according to Pansy for her and Draco would be home from their honeymoon, she knew Draco would not miss the birth of his first niece or nephew. Harry told his brother when he asked why they didn't say last night, the night was for Draco and every one was here.

Remus came over with Tara in his arms. "I will teach an extra term if you want more than a summer with the baby. I don't want you to feel rushed."

Molly came over and hugged them both. "Your father brought down your toy box as well. He seemed to know is would be needed soon."

Harry and Percy were happy they waited till today, and not simply to tell them together. A lot of attention shifted to them but Harry's dads were happy for it, but would not have wanted to steal is from Draco. Harry soon found himself seated with food, and asked about symptoms and more.

Lucius held his husband. "The nursery is a nice gift, but one son engaged and the other pregnant is perfect."

* * *

In early December Harry's family was all at school, Poppy had delivered Elisa and delivered Charlie's son as well. Charlie and Lucius no longer lived at school but Lucius was still governor though Harry held his proxy, and besides they were welcome. Minerva had been happy to have them, she had known how much the baby meant to much of her staff, and Poppy wanted to. Charlie went into labour right on time, on a Saturday so Elisa was with her brothers.

Harry and their other halfs as well as their sister and Uncles with the twins, were ushered in just after dinner. Charlie was in absolute heaven holding his new son, he was happy to have a girl for Lucius and loved their sons, but this was different. Harry and Draco would always be his sons, but this little one was his from the start.

Molly was handed the baby, the red heads all came. "He is Elisa all over."

Charlie more than agreed."I am just happy you are here this time."

Arthur who had Elisa in his arms but put her into Charlie's arms more than agreed; Elisa had been much older when he first saw her. The new baby like Elisa was Draco when he was born, but with Charlie's eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Harry smiled and thought of his own baby, he was nearly four months but had just found out the sex of the baby. They decided the sex would be a Christmas gift, for now they were happy to keep it to themselves.

Lucius smiled as Elisa took a look at her brother."Maybe you boys should have a girl, poor Elisa is the only girl."

Harry pointed to Pansy. "I assume in April we will have a second, unless Draco wants to be unique and be a Parkinson."

Laughter followed the comment, Pansy had two older brothers and both already had sons to carry on the name. Thinking of baby names attention soon turned back to the new member of the family. Harry and Draco didn't even have an idea, their dads chose alone. Percy and Pansy had been chosen as godparents though.

Lucius handed Harry the baby. "Your new brother and husband's godson is Allan Jonah Malfoy."

Author note: Allan (Scottish) means handsome, comes from British culture found both in Arthurian legend and Robin Hood, like Elisa's middle name honours Charlie and Harry. Jonah (Hebrew) dove, is a variation of the name Janus which is both a name of a Roman god and a moon, honour Draco and Lucius

And I know people will ask so no I have not chosen sex or name for Harry and Percy's baby


	51. red headed Malfoy

Harry had an easier time then he feared with his pregnancy, after watching both Charlie and his Uncle through theirs. Harry did have morning sickness for a month and his cravings made his husband sick, but the rest was easy enough. He was eight months pregnant when on a beautiful April afternoon he stood as best man for his brother, when Draco and Pansy were married. The weddings may have been held both at the manor, but two more different weddings one could not have. They took advantage of the cherry blossoms in the Asian inspired gardens, the trees lining the isles and the couple stood in a pagoda like gazebo. Harry was so happy for his brother but Pansy as well, he had become so close to was up front as well, he assured Draco he understood Draco choosing his brother instead.

The reception which followed was indoors in the ballroom, and was a more formal reception as Pansy wanted. Not bistro tables and wild flowers like Harry, they used a Slytherin color scheme in table clothes and had beautiful vases of roses. Roses and ribbons climbed the pillars which lined the rooms, and created a canopy. It was a formal four course dinner, Pansy and her mom planned for months. Pansy was the only daughter, and her dad always doted on her.

Harry smiled as he looked at Elisa."My dads will be even worse with her I fear. She is already the apple of their eyes."

Percy snorted."Oh and you and Draco were married in a dirty corner with toad stools to eat? But I agree; only daughters have a special place."

Little girls usually had a special place in their dads' heart, but when an only girl that was added. Pansy had two brothers, Elisa three and inni had six, and they all had a special place in the family among the dads and brothers even. Elisa may not have been the baby like the other two, but thee was no doubt she would be the same.

Pansy came to claim Harry for the second dance as Draco danced with her mom." you know you promised me a special wedding gift."

Harry laughed."I am not sure any more; I don't think you can keep a secret from my brother.'

He reminded her the two were off for two weeks to Fiji for their honeymoon and he knew his brother, Draco would not forget. Harry and Percy found out the sex of the baby back at the three month mark, but they had not even told their parents. Harry knew most people thought that is would be a little boy; inni had been the first female in Percy's family in a hundred years. Draco though pointed out Charlie had a girl though, and the family was in need of pink.

Harry shared a smile with his husband and told Pansy the sex, hoping since the baby was due in a month she could keep her tongue. Harry would not be too mad if his brother found out the sex of the baby, he would not tell their dads or Uncles.

Pansy was beaming when she was told. "I knew I was right. I am happy we will be back a few weeks before. I have to do some proper shopping."

Harry winced but he laughed. "I have a feeling our baby will be one of the best dressed."

There had been a baby shower two months ago, and the two nurseries had been kidnapped. Remus and Molly with some help from Pansy had the one at Grimmauld, while his dads and brother had the one at school. Severus and Arthur had been roped into helping a bit, and Harry knew both rooms would be amazing. Pansy had already bought a ton of gender neutral clothes for the baby but now she knew the sex, she would be worse...

Bill walked over to a nervous looking Fleur who brought Ian."I heard the two of you were engaged and he plans to adopt my son?"

Fleur put a hand on Ian; Ian had waited till their anniversary to propose a few weeks ago."We will marry this summer, and he will adopt my son."

Bill surprised them by offering Ian his hand. "I can see you make her happier then I ever did, and my brothers tell me you love Chris. I won't fight the adoption."

The couple didn't need him to sign forms but it would make the adoption easier, and Bill agreed. All the red heads were invited to the wedding because of Charlie, but Fleur was close to the family. She was still young and marrying for the second time but this time is was right, and she knew is would last. Harry was relieved to see Bill could be happy, Fleur would not leave her fiancé but had again been worried about a problem.

Before they left for Fiji Draco put a hand on his brother's belly. "My little niece or nephew better not come early. I want to be here."

* * *

In sure Malfoy stile Harry went into labour fashionably late by three days, though from the week of back pains he wished he had not. Poppy delivered the baby and since Harry could not choose between his Uncle and his dad as nurse, Poppy called a nurse from the hospital. Both Severus and Charlie were with their husbands in the waiting room, only Percy and Draco were in with Harry. Harry had wanted family with him which Percy more then agreed to, but not able to choose between Lucius or Remus, he went for his brother. Both Remus and Lucius understood as did their husbands, and were happy to sit in the waiting room.

Harry had been so happy when he found a family and in heaven when he married, but nothing compared to holding his son for the first time. Having the little life he carried for nine months in his arms now and nursing was amazing, he never fully understood the bond. He found just as much happiness when Percy held him.

He kissed his husband as Percy cradled their son. "I knew you would be an amazing daddy. You look so wonderful holding him."

Percy laughed. "I could say the same for you my love. I do think we will have to let our families in soon.'

Harry knew he was right and let his brother send them in; Pansy had kept her word and not even told her husband. The three sets of grandparents as Remus and Severus were included in the count, led the way into the room. There was little surprise when they saw blue, though they knew the couple would love a girl some time.

Arthur claimed his grandson for the other grandfathers all had kids in their arms. "He is beautiful you two, our third grandson.'

Draco nodded. "Thankfully, now our dads don't need to be on us for a baby."

He and Pansy wanted to wait till he was done law school, even if their parents would have covered all their bills. Lucius put a sleeping Allan down in his carrier; the twins and Elisa were on beds as well, so he too could have a hold. The baby was Harry in looks including his eyes, but he had dark copper hair like Percy. The Malfoys and even Percy were relieved he had no freckles.

They had both chosen a godparent for the baby; it was normally a brother for the first born son. Percy had chosen Fred considering how close Harry was to him and Charlie was already grandpa, and Harry chose Draco. Remus had crossed his mind, but Remus had every intention of being grandpa Moony.

Grandpa Moony when he had his chance to hold the baby, had to ask. "And what name have you chosen for this little man?"

Harry did the honours. "Our little man we have chosen the name Dylan Fabian Malfoy."

Fabian had of course come from Percy's Uncle, but is was the name of a major Roman family to honour the Malfoys as well as Remus and Severus.. Dylan was taken from Welsh myth to honour traditions from the Potters and Weasleys..

Molly was touched they included her through her brother. "I think the name suits him beautifully.."

Author note: so I have one chapter left and I need a tough challenge plot wise for new story

Dylan (Welsh) means great sea, was a water deity from Welsh myth, followed Potter and Weasley traditions of name from British culture. Fabian (Italian) farmer though for Molly's brother, it is a name of a powerful Roman clan historically for Lucius, Remus and Severus


	52. epilogue: tenth anniversary

Harry stood watching his husband and the boys in the back garden, Uncle Draco and their cousins were with them. Harry knew all the manor house elves were busy some where with the preparations for the party, guests would be arriving in a few hours. Harry had been a Malfoy for ten years today, and while officially the party was for Draco's daughter's second birthday the anniversary was remembered. It was winter holidays so they were all home from school, Remus and Severus would be here with the twins soon. The family had grown so much in ten years and not just with grandkids, but there was not a day Harry was not grateful for what he had.

He looked down at his sleeping one year old daughter in his arms, and at his husband with their two boys. If Charlie had not found him in that hospital all those years ago Harry would have never had this, not just the family. If any one had told him when he was eleven that he would not only be a Malfoy but married to Percy he would have laughed. They had been married now for seven years and had three kids, Dylan who was six, Eliot who was three and baby Adair.

He felt a hand on his arm and Lucius' voice came to him. "Ten wonderful years."

Harry turned to look at his dad."I can never thank you enough for taking me in.'

Kissing his son and taking his granddaughter in his arms he assured Harry he never had to, they had been the ones blessed. Harry and Lucius had always been so close as Lucius was to this day the only one Harry could speak of his sexual abuse to, he relied on him. To this day he had never spoken to his husband about the abuse, thanks to the hospital his family knew but not the details. Lucius often thought is made Harry a wonderful dad, like Severus with the twins he would do all he could to ensure his kids never suffered. Harry didn't have any physical scars left, but even after all these years the memories remained with him.

But the memories meant little when he was with not only Percy and the kids, but his family. Elisa was nine and Allan was now seven, Charlie happy as ever as a dad and head of paediatrics. Draco and Pansy had been blessed twice now, Jason was four and of course little Daisy was two today.

Harry showed his dad a letter. "This came from Dudley a week ago."

Lucius could see is had not been opened. "Will you read it?"

Harry had long moved on from his former life and so called family, but Dudley had not been a part. His dads had told him out raged Dudley was when he found out what his father had done, and had been worried about Harry. His memory of the punishment for his parents was erased when he was sent to his Aunt, but he still knew what his parents did. Harry never knew what happened to his Aunt and Uncle; he never asked his dads to check and though Lucius knew he never told Harry.

His dad summoned a crib for Adair and lay her down; he knew Harry was waiting for him. Harry slowly read the letter which started with an apology for what Harry suffered and telling him Petunia was alive but Vernon had died two years ago. Harry knew what his Uncle would have encountered in a muggle prison.

He touched a pendant around his neck, a gift a long time ago from Remus."That he may find redemption in what ever god he faces.'

Lucius may have been Harry's dad for ten years but his son could still amaze him. "He doesn't deserve it but some how I'm not surprised."

Harry could never forgive the couple not only for the dumpster but the years of abuse and rape, but he could hope the man might find some redemption. He turned his attention back to the rest of the letter which was about Dudley, and a request for a letter or visit. Dudley had it seemed become a coach for a local school, and inspired by his cousin he was a mentor for troubled teens. He was married now for two years and had a son.

Harry put the letter away when Lucius asked if he would write. "Maybe one day, I'd like to see him. But today is about celebrating my amazing new life and family."

Author note: I am sorry to see the story end but it was time, hope you enjoyed. I am in need of a PLOT challenge


End file.
